A Deeper Meaning
by estrelita
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are engaged, getting ready to invite a new member into the family...but who's the man coming after her? And will Elliot's kids ever get along with Olivia? Full summ inside! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back! This is my story you've all been waiting for! LOL I hope! Well, I just finished and I was sooo happy I got this posted! I hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget . . .tomorrow on USA there's a SVU marathon!**

**Summary:** Okay, incase you didn't read "Home" here's a quick summary so you know what's going on. Elliot and Olivia are engaged and now they're going to have a baby! LOL That's all you need to know! Trust me...you'll get the rest really easily!

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was early morning, really nobody was there yet. On top of that, it was a slow morning. Not much was going on– except some old paper work to catch up on.

"Listen up everyone, Elliot and I have an announcement to make." Olivia called.

Olivia and Elliot stood in the middle of the squad room next to their desks. They had something important to announce, which is in a series of announcements that they have made recently. First was Elliot's divorce from Kathy, then they came out in public with their "new found" relationship, about a year later they announced they were getting married, and now they had an even BIGGER announcement to make to the rest of their team.

"Listen up everyone– the love birds are about to speak." Munch laughed.

Fin solemnly looked up from his desk, "If they're going to say what I think, you can take my $20 now John." he said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes, but Elliot picked up two pieces of unused paper, balled them up and threw them at John and Fin.

"What's up?" Casey asked, stepping out of her office.

"Where's Cragen?" Elliot questioned, while Olivia greeted Casey.

"Right here." Don announced, walking in with a box of donuts and cops of coffee for everyone. "Get 'em while they're fresh"

"Oooooo donuts!" Olivia squealed, just like a little girl would. She rushed over to Fin's desk where Cragen sat the box down, and grabbed a couple.

"Mighty hungry today, aren't we Liv?" Munch questioned sarcastically.

"Well, I _am_ eating for two you know!" she blurted out in self defense . . .on accident. She bit the corner of her lower lip and flashed one of her I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that-out-loud smiles to Elliot who was now laughing at his fiancé.

Silence actually filled the squad room. Everyone was in total shock. They didn't know whether to say 'congrats.' Or to laugh at the joke.

"'For two', I hope you mean the little furbies you keep shut up in your locker." John laughed, making everyone crack a smile.

"Yea, I think one got out recently. I could have sworn I heard one running around screaming 'feed me!'" Fin said, a hint of humor in his eyes.

"We're serious you guys. Liv and I are going to have a baby." Elliot said, moving his eyebrows enthusiastically.

"It's true." Olivia voiced, backing up her soon-to-be-husband. She walked to Elliot and hugged him, slipping her arms around his waist. Elliot wrapped an arm around her, letting his hand hang loosely on her hip.

"John won my twenty buck." Fin stated, tossing him a twenty dollar bill.

"Congrats. on the baby . . . and giving me very bad mental pictures of you two. Well actually, Liv doesn't look that bad." John snickered. It was just like him to put smiles on everyone in the room. It just happened to be one of his good qualities.

"Shut up Munch!" both Olivia and Elliot shouted playfully.

"Congratulations. I'm really happy for you guys. Of course we're going to be losing Olivia for a while when you have the baby. But it's all good. I at least thought you would wait til the honey moon though." Don sighed. "There goes my twenty bucks for lunch. Hope you're happy John."

"Couldn't be happier Cap." he smiled.

Olivia looked surprised at how many of their co–workers were 'betting' on them.

"Don't tell me you _all_ had money on us?" Elliot looked suspiciously around the room. Then they all turned to Casey who was being quiet . . . a little too quiet.

Casey smiled guiltily. "I only have a five." she laughed lightly, waving it in the air. "I'll give you the rest later John."

They all cracked up laughing.

"What! I need to eat lunch!" Casey defended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so happy for you hun'." Casey told Olivia. They were standing in line at Sub way, getting ready to order lunch for everyone back at the precinct; luckily John was paying for them . . . with his profits today.

"Thanks. I'm so excited, I can't wait to be a mom!" Olivia replied eagerly.

"So, how did it happen? I mean, you aren't even married yet! And I thought Elliot's kids lived with you two." Casey asked excitedly, lowering her voice considerably.

Olivia felt her cheeks burn red. "Well, Maureen left to UCLA a few months ago, then one weekend Kathy took the twins and Kathleen. So, El and I . . . well . . . you know." she giggled; which was a complete first. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She was just so excited about becoming a parent– especially with Elliot.

"You nerves about the baby?"

"Of course I'm nervous! Are you crazy? When I started seeing Elliot the twins were five, Kathleen was fife-teen, and Maureen just turned 17. It's been two years, and we still don't get along as well as I want too. But I was never there with them, so I don't know what it's like to have a new born." Olivia confessed.

"Don't worry. I think you'll make a great mom! And don't forget you have Elliot to help. Your 'handsome prince charming'." Casey laughed out loud.

"Casey!" Olivia playfully socked her arm.

"Sorry. But really Liv. Remember, I'm always here for you. Anytime. I promise."

"I know. Thanks." They stepped forward in line and reached the counter.

Casey ordered for herself and everyone else at the squad room, then turned to Olivia, "What ever you want."

"Let me have a chicken breast sub, potato chips, one soda, and four chocolate mini muffins." she finished.

"Damn girl." Casey joked.

"I'm starving! I dot two to feed!" She flashed an innocent grin as she patted her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat looking out the squad room window in a daze. The precinct wasn't as busy as usual, but the phones still rang and people marched back and forth with files in hand.

A sandwich wrapper, a soda bottle, and one mini muffin sat on the able in front of Olivia, along with a book titled: **_The Pregnancy Book: Everything You Need to Know_** was open to a page with bold print stating : **_Your Pregnancy: 12 Weeks_**.

While everyone worked, she was given an extra twenty minutes to sit off on the side and finish up her lunch.

She couldn't believe any of this. She, Olivia Benson, was engaged to the man she has loved for so long, Elliot Stabler. She was going to be 'step-mom' to Elliot's kids, and on top of that, she was a little over 12 weeks pregnant. With Elliot's child! She placed her hand on the belly she was barely starting to form. It would be _their_ baby– together. Everything just fit so well. She couldn't dream of anything better. There was just on problem. Elliot's kids.

Now, don't get her wrong–she loved his kids as if they were her own. She's always loved them. But they didn't seem to like her too much. The twins loved her, but Maureen always told them not too. Maureen hated Olivia. And now she was in college, but she still hated her. Kathleen, well, never showed much emotion at all. She would sometimes talk to Olivia, then other days she'd ignore her all together.

It was difficult. What were she and Elliot going to do?

Sh felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and she turned to see Elliot standing over her. She flashed him a weak hey-what's-up-nice-of-you-to-join-me smile.

"What's wrong babe?" Elliot asked. He pulled up another chain and wrapped his arms around Olivia, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Olivia let a puff of air escape her lips as she leaned back against Elliot. She loved the way she fit so perfectly, there in his arms. Should she tell him? Tell him all her fears and doubts? All her worries? . . .After all, they are getting married. And she always told him any ways, even before they were dating.

"El, I'm worried."

"About what?" he asked, sounding surprised. "There's absolutely nothing you need to worry about. You'll be a great mom. I know it." Elliot assured her.

Olivia felt warm inside. Like a sudden wave of coffee on a cold morning day. She loved the way Elliot just held her and made her feel like she belonged some where for the first time in her life. She had never been able to trust because of what happened to her mom, but joining SVU changed a lot of things, Elliot changed everything.

"It's not that Elliot. I know we'll be good parents. You already have four wonderful children–I know you'll be a great dad. But it's becoming a 'step-mom' that has me worried.

Elliot chuckled. "You're kidding right?"

"Face it El, your kids don't exactly see me as the worlds number on Step mom. They aren't walking around with those big foam fingers that you get at the Jets game." she smiled, thinking about the time they got tickets to the Jets home game. They had a lot of fun . . . stuffing Dickie's face with hot dogs and when he had to throw–up Maureen turned him straight at Olivia. "When we first started dating Maureen was the one that said, 'I hate you Olivia! It's your fault my parents got a divorce.' And she meant it." Olivia's voice was raspy and dry, and her smile had faded away.

Elliot breathed a heavy sigh. "They were, and still are, going through some tough changes right now. Just give them some time. I know, and you know that, that's not the reason Kathy and I split. Kathy had the affair, that's why."

"I know," Olivia crocked. She forced back the tears. She didn't want to cry–not here, not now. "How are we going to tell the kids about me being pregnant? I can't hide it much longer, I'm starting to show. A few days ago Kathleen asked 'what have you been eating?'" she laughed.

"Tonight, after dinner. Maureen is on Spring break and she's arriving later this afternoon." Eliot pulled back her hair and kissed Olivia's forehead.

That's when Cragen walked towards them. "Don't mean to ruin the moment, but we got a murder victim on 54th and 55th." he explained. "Your case."

Elliot squeezed her shoulder once more and stood up. "I'll get the Sudan."

Olivia made up her mind. She knew that money or fancy gifts couldn't buy love, but maybe if she could plan a "family" outing with Elliot and the kids, maybe the kids wouldn't be so hostile towards her. She took one more sip of her almost-empty-soda, stood up and headed out of the squad room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was hot and heavy on the 9th floor of the high-rise apartment. Shattered glass made a trail down the hall into a bedroom. The bedroom where–pregnant–22 year old, Lori Gilmore laid dead, sprawled face up, beaten and bruised, on her bed. Her eyes were cold and still, and wide with terror. Her arms had been placed over her stomach–she looked about 7 months pregnant.

Olivia gazed down at the body, a feeling of neasia over her. It's not that she had never seen a dead body, but that she was _pregnant_. Olivia automatically put a hand to her own stomach.

Elliot was talking to a CSU tech, getting all the info, while M.E Warner stood over Lori, and more CSU tech's were scattered everywhere gathering evidence and snapping shots of the entire place.

"The tech seems to think that Lori's boyfriend did this." Elliot informed Olivia.

She snapped back to reality. "How could anyone do this?" she wondered out loud.

Warner walked over and looked at them and laughed lightly. "Congrats. on the baby. Casey called me." she added, looking at their quizzical faces. "Looks like the vic was beaten with that lamp," she explained, pointing to a broken lamp on the floor. "There's also bruises on the stomach that look like fists. I also found some finger marks on her neck like he tried holding her down. Who ever did this, wasn't remorseful."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Under the vic's finger nails were strands of hair and some skin. She put up one hell of a fight."

Olivia pressed her lips together and looked at Elliot. They both sighed.

"Detective Benson?" A forensic guy walked over to her.

"Yea?"

"This is for you." he told her, handing a type recorder to her, it had a sticker on it that read: **FOR OLIVIA BENSON**. "We listened to it, and I think you'd want to hear it."

Olivia took it and pressed the 'play' button. That's when a familiar voice flooded her mind. It was a raspy, calm voice of a man who spoke in an hushed whisper.

"_Hello Olivia. Long time no see . . .well, I've been doing some watching. By this time you already found poor Lori huh? Lori just didn't want to go down . . . kept screaming 'my baby, my baby!'. So I had to beat her with the lamp."_

Olivia felt her stomach doing flips. How could anyone do this to someone. On top of that this man was sending her type recordings. But worst of all, was that she knew the voice . . . she knew this man.

The type played on. _"I killed her for a reason Olivia. For you. To send you a little message. You see I've been watching you. Ever since I left you, I've been watching. I always thought you were beautiful. But you didn't care. You liked your partner . . . Detective Stabler. He never let any one get close to you–even when he was married._ _Mr. Stabler was always very protective of you. That made me jealous. Now I see you two are living together, you're engaged, and there's another baby Stabler on the way."_

There was a long pause on the type. All you could hear was heavy breathing. _"I thought we could have had something special. I can see you there, standing over the poor dead woman–and her unborn child. Just keep in mind that you pissed me off. Hopefully you won't have . . . an accident. Good bye Olivia, I'll be seeing you around. Oh–and Elliot, you should be protecting you fiancé and the mother of your baby."_ The type ended.

No one said a word.

Olivia's eyes swelled with tears and she dropped the recorder. She slowly ran her hand over stomach as she looked around the room in horror–her eyes landing on the vic. It's not that she was afraid of the perp who did this, coming after her next, it was that it was her fault this woman died. It was her 'message'.

Everything seemed to fade away. Just hours before she and Casey were joking and laughing. Now what? Now some freak was after her.

Before anyone could say anything, Olivia turned around and stormed out of the office.

"I would take her out of work for the time being. We don't want her to get hurt." Warner whispered to Elliot. With that everyone slowly turned back to what they were doing.

Elliot was in a daze. Why? Olivia had done nothing wrong, she had always helped people. She didn't deserve this.

Elliot turned around and ran out after Olivia. They had to do something. They had to stay strong. No one would ruin the new life he was trying to make for himself, Olivia, and his children.

Knowing Olivia, Elliot knew she'd be sitting in the car beating herself up over what happened. She'd think it was her fault for this happening. But it wasn't. He would have to show her that.

He loved her too much to let someone hurt her. Or to see her upset. When he caught the bastard who did this . . . well, let's just say that he won't be able to "watch" anything for a while.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope so. I don't think it was my best work so far, but you tell me! Review! Please I want to know if I should keep going!**

**luv ya all!**

**Cilla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well I want to thank Kay for beta-ing this for me! And especially you Essy, for not beta-ing this for me! LOL I know that sounds mean, but I promise you yuo get chapter 3! LOL I hope you guys enjoy! It's been forever since I last updated! Thanks for everyone that reviewed last chapter!**

**Chapter Two:**

Olivia sat on the passenger side of the sedan, her feet hanging out the side. Tears stung her eyes as she bit her lip and looked down as she coiled her hands together.

_How could I let this happened? I could I be so stupid!_, she asked herself. Olivia kept beating herself up about the dead pregnant woman– Lori. Who ever killed them, killed them to send her a 'message'. So was all this her fault? She knew she shouldn't blame herself, but she found it so hard just to sit back and not have anyone to blame. And she was use to having all the blame put on her, so way not now?

"Babe?" A voice traveled down the busy side walk over to Olivia's spot in the car. She turned in her seat an saw Elliot making his way to her. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. His hands said so much to her. The were rough and tough, but no matter how big they were, they had a comforting feeling to them. They made Olivia feel safe once again.

A ray of sun light hit Olivia's face giving her an extra radiant glow. Elliot starred up into her angelic face and smiled. She looked so peaceful, yet worried, and she still managed to look so beautiful. She had longer hair with her natural dark brown color, which looked lovely layered like she had. Today it was up in a pony tail and lose strands hung haphazardly in her face.

Elliot brushed them away from her brown eyes. "Sweetie listen," he began. "You know this isn't your fault, right? I hope you're not blaming yourself. Because this is no way your fault. But I can guarantee that I'll do what ever I can to find the ass whole who did this."

Olivia looked away trying to avoid Elliot's gaze, a single tear forced it's way out and it slowly rippled it's way down her cheek. She couldn't stand to look into Elliot's mystic blue eyes. She always believed if she looked into them for too long, she'd be lost in a sea of dreams. Because everything she ever wanted, was in Elliot, and if she let her self loose her self in those eyes of his . . . she knew there was no coming back. And no matter how much she loved Elliot, she couldn't bring herself to get lost. But just incase she did, she knew Elliot would be right behind her to bring her back.

She swallowed the knot forming in her throat. "I–I just can't . . ." her voice trailed off into the distance. She lost all sense of what happened today to Lori, and thought about her own problems for a moment– for a change. "Why Elliot? This isn't fair. All I've ever done is help people, and this is that thanks I get?"

Elliot took several moments to think things over. Then he asked an obvious question, "You can't what?"

Olivia laughed sarcastically, holding back her true tears. "This Elliot!" She sighed. "All this time I've been trying to get your kids to enjoy being around me. I've tried to get them use to the fact that I'm going to be a part of their lives. Then I find out we're having a baby. Almost everything I've ever wanted between us has come true. We bought my dream house with 7 bedrooms and two-stories in Queens. And now I'm finally having a baby with the man I love so much. But your kids hate me. And some sick freak is out there sending me a 'message' by killing a pregnant woman!" Olivia stopped, taking a long needed breath. She placed a hand to her stomach, for some reason there was a large amount of pain soaring through it. She knew all this stress wasn't good for the baby, but she just couldn't help it.

Elliot looked down at his wife's stomach and realized she looked like she was in pain. "No Olivia. You can't do this. All the stress isn't good for the baby. You can't blame yourself for any of this," Elliot said, in his sympathetic/cop-like voice. "Now, I'm going to drive you back to the station, we're going to get your stuff and tell Cragen you're taking your leave now. It's not safe for you to work while you're pregnant and while some creep has it out for you. Then I'll take you home." Elliot sighed and thought of something, "You can pick up the kids after school and have some 'bonding' time." He let out a small chuckle and poked his wife playfully in the side.

Olivia tried to suppress a smile that started to tug on the corners of her lips, but couldn't. Elliot couldn't sense she was loosening up. "Take then out for some ice cream or something. Try and talk to them. Sound like a plan?"

As much as Olivia wanted to stay and help with the case, she cared about the growing baby inside of her and she could actually use all this free time to get closer to Elliot's kids. "Sounds like a wonderful plan." She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her husbands lips.

Before Elliot got into the car, he couldn't let that kiss go unforseen, he leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Olivia's soft lips.

The kiss made Olivia fell safe once again. Like nothing could ever go wrong as long as Elliot was there. But sometimes that feeling is truly, just a feeling . . .

– – – – – – – – – –

"We're going to miss you so much!" Casey whined. She threw herself at Olivia and hugged her tight. "I'm going to be the only girl around.

"Awwww, sorry Case. I'd love to stay, but I need the time off for once. I'll miss you too." Olivia's voice was muffled by Casey's jacket, as she returned the huge bear hug.

Before leaving she said all her good-byes, and Casey offered to drive her home. That way Elliot could sustain his work on the case.

Once inside Casey's car, Olivia let out an elongated type of whimper. "Case, what am I going to do about Elliot's kids?" Olivia uttered. They were sitting in New York City traffic heading to Olivia's house in Queens.

Casey sat thinking for several moments, seeking the right words. "I don't really know what to tell you," she finally stated. "Maybe you should try talking to Maureen. It seems like she's giving you most of the trouble. Or maybe you could take the kids out and spend sometime together."

Olivia mulled things over in her mind. "I am going to be on maternity leave, and the kids are going to be on Spring Break. I was considering going on a trip. You know? Go stay in a hotel, maybe at an amusement park?"

"That sounds great! But you sound unsure." Casey pointed out.

Olivia turned her attention out the window at the passing traffic. "It's just– If that man really is after me, I don't want to put my baby, Elliot, or Elliot's kids in any danger." Olivia secretly blinked away the tears dauntingly forcing their way out. They then slowly pulled into the drive way.

The house had two-stories, a white fence around the front yard (which was strewn with toys, a soccer ball, and other things the kids played with), a two car garage, a huge porch out front with a swing, lovely bay windows in front, as well as a wrap around patio/balcony on the second floor.

Casey took Olivia's hand and rendered up the words to give her support. "Don't let him do this to you. Don't let some creep get inside of your head. You're a wonderful cop and I know you know better then to freak out like this."

"I know, I always tell this to the victims, but it's so much different when you're a target. And especially knowing that I have a family to take care of now is also nerve racking."

"You have to be strong Olivia. Don't let him change your life– that's what he wants. We will do everything we can to get the bastard."

Olivia brushed away the tears. "I know. Thanks Case. For everything."

"What are friends for?" Casey laughed, delighted to see that her friend was doing better. "Just know that I'm a phone call away. So is Elliot. We can't forget about him now can we?"

Olivia flashed a I-know-and-thanks-for-being-there-for-me kind of smile in Casey direction and headed up towards her house.

– – – – – – – – – –

Olivia gazed up at the clock, it was 1:25 and Maureen would be arriving any moment now.

Olivia laid on her back, on the couch in the den, with her hand on her stomach. She slowly caressed the belly that she was ganging now because of her pregnancy. She was only about 12 weeks along but didn't feel like it. Most woman she saw, weren't even noticeable at this time yet, but for some reason she could visibly see her stomach becoming broader. Was this normal? Who knows, but she didn't have time to think about it right now.

Her mind was like a NASCAR race at the moment. Her thoughts were just flying all over the place. She was more or less use to it by now though. Ever since she was younger, she was use to having so much guilt and worry put on her. It was always Olivia Benson, just her and her drunken mother. No matter where she went, she found herself worrying, but never showing any emotion. That's how she lived most of her life. Shielding herself and not letting anyone come too close. That is, until Elliot came into the picture.

He taught her to love and to trust. But still, she could never show any emotion, because at the time he was still married. She always allowed herself to get close, just close enough to let Elliot know she cared, but not close enough to allow herself to get hurt.

Then years later, Elliot found out Kathy had been cheating on him, and they divorced– leaving Elliot heart broken and with his kids.

How would Elliot's kids react to the news of their father having another child . . . with Olivia? Would they even want to go on a trip with Olivia there? And if they did, would they have a good time?

She remembered Dickie and Elizabeth talking about going to Disney Land out in California. Maybe she could play a stay out there for them.

The sudden _thud_ at the door interrupted Olivia's thoughts, as well as making her jump to her feet. She walked out of the den and down the hallway until she came to the front door.

"Who is it?"

There was no answer– just another pound at the door. "Shit," she whispered under her breath. "I knew Elliot should have put in a peep whole." Olivia took another deep breath and shouted, "Whose there!" Sill, no answer.

Olivia's heart started to pound harder and faster, it might have just bursted right out of her. Who the hell could it be? If it was someone she knew or was friends with, they would have said so by now. She subconsciously placed a hand to her stomach, as she peeked out the side of the window.

Sanding there was a tall hooded man. His head was down and was wearing a blue baseball cap. What was she supposed to do? Her 'cop instincts' were telling her to call for backup, get her gun, and to kick whose ever ass was behind the door. But she now had a baby to worry about as well. Her 'motherly instincts' told her to back away from the door and to call Elliot. With some creep out there, she had no reason to put herself and their unborn child at risk.

There were some more loud thuds at the door. And Olivia, being so damn stubborn, just couldn't pry herself away from were she was standing. "Who the hell is this and what the hell do you want!" Olivia shouted once more.

She was getting antsy and paranoid at this point.

That's when a cold raspy voice spoke out in a whisper loud enough for her to hear. "_Olivia, darling . . . I've got something for you._"

An ice cold shiver ran down her spine. She was suddenly paralyzed with fear. That voice, that voice was the one she heard early that day– the one on the type recorder. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, except an inaudible murmur.

The voice on the other side of the door spoke once again, this time a little louder and clearer. "_I know you're still standing there Olivia. Let me guess . . . is your hand cradling your stomach? Why don't you just open up this door huh? Then we can finally see each other again. Besides, I have_ _a special gift for you_." This man's voice had a lingering hint of sick, disgusted excitement in it.

Miraculously Olivia was able to find her voice at this point. It cracked in the beginning, then grew stronger, "Who the hell are? I want your ass to leave, NOW!""

"_I'm your worst nightmare sweetie. And this is just the beginning._"

Olivia had enough, she grabbed the handle and pulled the front door open. But no one stood out there. Through sharp, puzzled, in takes of breaths, Olivia ran out onto the lawn. No one, absolutely no one, was out there.

"Hello Ms. Benson!"

Olivia jumped. She turned around to see a teenaged girl, Grace, their next door neighbor's daughter whose about 17, sitting on the porch. Grace wore short jean shorts and a camomile tank top. Olivia began to calm down and flashed the best smile she could scrounge up. "Hi Gracie. Where's your mom?"

Gracie stood up and walked down the steps of her own porch towards Olivia. "Oh, she's working. I got off of school early today, since it's Spring Break. How are you? You look a bit startled."

"Look Gracie, did you happen to see the man that was standing at my door just a moment ago?" She asked, hoping to get a description to give to everyone down at the precinct.

Gracie thought for a moment. "Sorry Olivia, I didn't. I was busy reading my book. Why something wrong?"

Olivia ran her hands through her hair and thought about something, not really paying attention to Gracie.

"Who brought you roses?" Gracie asked.

Olivia looked up at her quizzically. Then she turned around to see a vase of at least 3 dozen roses sitting on the railing of the porch. She walked over to them and looked at the card. It read:

**No Hard Feelings**

"Uh, Gracie, we'll have to continue this talk some other time; I have to go. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Uh, okay. Bye Olivia."

Olivia sat on the porch swing and Gracie went back into her house. The knot in Olivia stomach grew larger. She was stressing out again. Her head hung over the flowers with her eyes shut. The sound of someone walking up onto the porch made her jump again, spilling the flowers onto the wooden porch. The vase shattered and water flew every where.. She looked up and found Maureen starring down at her.

" Where's my dad?" Maureen asked.

"Your dad is still at work. Why don't we go inside, and I'll clean that up in a minute after you get settled in." Olivia smiled.

"Why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be working to?"

Olivia was taken back by how she was being given the third degree, when she herself was the adult. "I'm home because I chose to be," she lied. If Olivia had her way, she'd still be out working.

"I would help you clean that up, but I need to go unpack. Sorry. But I'm sure you can do it with out my help." Maureen said, referring to the roses. She picked up her bags and pushed passed Olivia into the house.

– – – – – – – – – –

Maureen walked to the other end of the house, and down a hallway that led to her room on the first level of the house. On the way there she looked at all the pictures that had been hung on the walls. Some were old school pictures, old vacation pictures, pictures from the pool out back, and trips to visiting Elliot's family. But the picture that stood out the most was the candid picture Casey Novak took while Elliot proposed to Olivia, during a trip to Hawaii. Maureen stopped on the stairs and starred up at the photo.

She had to admit, Olivia looked quite beautiful. Her olive skin looked shimmering against her dark chocolate eyes and wavy brown hair. They were in Hawaii at the time of the proposal. The beautiful sunset and ocean laid in the background. Elliot was down on his knee, holding Olivia's hand as he slipped on the ring and Olivia cried tears of joy.

To tell you the truth, Maureen really did like Olivia. But she couldn't show. Kathy, her mom, had told her so. Kathy always talked bad about Olivia, even before her parent's divorced. Maureen was just being faithful to her mom; after all, Olivia did steal the love of Kathy's life– Elliot Stabler.

But in her heart, Maureen, knew everything her mother said about Olivia wasn't true. Like when Kathy would call her a bitch for stealing her husband, or a "slut of a co-worker", and an uncaring person. Even though Maureen and her siblings were always being so difficult, Olivia loved them. Before they went to bed she'd tell them, along with their father, that she loved them. Olivia always looked out for them, and treated them like her own.

Maureen passed the guest room, a bath room, the office room, and finally came to a stop at her room. The walls had been painted in a coffee creme color with two large windows looking out into the backyard and the pool with sheer curtains letting in the sunlight. Her room looked just like it did when she left it a month ago, for UCLA. Her soccer trophies scattered the shelf her dad put in for her, above her desk and computer, there also sat a cordless phone she use to love o use almost 24/7 to talk to friends. Scattered amongst the trophies and the desk were pictures of her and her dad, her brother and sisters, her mom, and friends. Her queen sized bed was covered in white sheets, with huge throw pillows of all colors– autumn orange, chocolate brown, and even some yellow. Unlike the rest of the house, her room had carpet instead of cherry hardwood floors. She dropped her bags in the corner near the bathroom and her closet, then plopped down on the bed.

Maureen picked up a framed picture that sat on her night stand and looking at it made a tear roll down her cheek. It was one of the last pictures she, her mom, and her dad took while they were one big happy family. "Why does everything have to change?" Maureen asked out loud to herself, her voice breaking up and sounding choppy. Her mom was once someone she looked up to; now she was out dating and trying to get a boyfriend, rarely remembering it's her weekend to have her kids. "What happened to the happy family I once knew?"

Maureen heard the soft foot steps of Olivia coming down the hall. She sat the photo down and blotted the tears on her cheek with her hand. Olivia knocked softly on the door and walked right in.

"Hey Maureen. Can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia asked sweetly, then sitting down beside Maureen on her bed.

"Do I have a choice?" Maureen's voice sounded detached and bitter; she avoided looking Olivia in the eyes.

"Maureen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. And I want to talk to you about it. I _am_ marring your father and I want us all to feel like a real family here. I don't want either of us to ignore each other or hate each other." Olivia's stomach churned at the thought of Maureen saying something hatful again.

"Okay, you want to talk? Then tell me, what's your problem? How could you do this to me and my family?" Maureen asked looking up at Olivia now. She had said all this in such an unnaturally calm voice.

"What are you talking about Maureen?"

"I'm talking about YOU, You and my dad dating and moving in together, and now engaged! Everything was fine until you came along. My mom and dad were happy, then he started staying later at work, talking to you about his problems instead of his own WIFE! And then everything changed." Maureen sniffled. "All I wanted was a happy family, and look what I got. Now my mom goes out clubbing and drinks." She tried fighting back the tears, but it was no use, if they wanted to fall, they were going to.

"Maureen, you may think I have no idea what you, Lizzie, Dickie, and Kathleen are going threw, but I know more then you think." Olivia consoled.

"You have no idea! Your mom was there for you! And I bet your dad never left your mom for his co-worker!"

"Actually, he left my mother alone and afraid in a dark landing below street level." At this point Olivia was trying not to cry, but the hot salty tears stung her eyes too much to hold them in. "My dad was never around. My mother was a drunk, she hated me because of what I am, and everyone I ever let myself get close too, ended up hurting me. When I was older my mom told me I was the product of her rape, and that's when I knew why she hated me. Why she told me not to trust anyone. And why I hated myself. I had no idea if my father ever thought about me, or even knew I existed."

There was nothing but complete stillness between then as they starred at each other. Maureen had never known that about Olivia. She felt bad. At least she grew up with her mom and dad and siblings for half her life, even when they divorced, her dad had custody of them.

"I'm sorry," Maureen started. "But that still doesn't explain why you had to come along and ruin our family."

"God Maureen!" Olivia shouted, the tears now falling freely down her face. "I'm trying Maureen. I'm really trying to fix things. But nothing is going to happen or ever change if you don't try as well."

Maureen crossed her arms. She was as stubborn as her father– even deep down if she liked Olivia, she wouldn't let Olivia win. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she had a chance of Maureen's approval.

Olivia languished a long puff of air, "Can we please try and work this out?"

"Well so far it doesn't seem to be working does it?" Maureen replied sarcastically.

The sound of the front door opening traveled down the hall to them. "Anyone home!" they heard Kathleen shout, the door shutting behind her.

"You want to be a family?" Maureen asked. "Then why don't you go try with someone who cares?"

Olivia gave Maureen one last look and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Maureen couldn't believe this, why was she being so hostile to Olivia? She was supposed to make things better between them, not worse. Maureen let the tears fall willingly and curled up on her bed– feeling eight years old again, instead of 18.

– – – – – – – – – –

Heading into the kitchen, Kathleen caught Olivia coming from the hall– puffy eyed and red. Kathleen dropped her bag off in the den and now stood in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she asked Olivia. While doing so, she pulled out a can of soda from the fridge.

Olivia simply shook her head. "Um– listen, do you want to come with me to pick up the twins? I was going to take them to get some ice cream."

Truth be told, Kathleen loved Olivia. Olivia had always been there for her– when her mom wasn't. Kathy was either arguing with Kathleen's father– Elliot, not around because she's out bar hopping, or because she was too drunk to even look at her. But she never really let Olivia know that. Maureen and Kathy always told her that she shouldn't like Olivia since they tore their family apart.

Kathleen didn't want to live a life like that though. Her dad was going to marri Olivia and they'd be one whole family. She needed some where to call home; she didn't want that place to be a living hell. Kathleen never showed much affection to Olivia. But she could tell that the little she did show, Olivia noticed and appreciated She could see it in the Olivia smiled at her– like she was now.

"Suer, I'll go." Kathleen replied to Olivia's question.

"Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready, then we'll leave." Olivia beamed, happy that the whole family wasn't against her. "Oh, your sister's here, She'll be staying the next two weeks." She added, referring to Maureen.

Olivia walked away and Kathleen took her soda into the living room. She missed Maureen so much, but something in the pit of her stomach was telling her to wait to say hi. Before Maureen left for college, she told her to 'keep Olivia in her place'. Those words were etched in her mind ever since. But she didn't was that kind of relationship with her soon-to-be-step-mom.

Kathleen actually felt she had gotten a bit closer to Olivia since Maureen had left. And she was hoping today would end all the bitterness. And would be the start of something new.

* * *

**So? You like? Well, I hope so! I'll try to update** **this week or at the latest next weekend! But keep in mind next Friday is Grade Nite for eighth grade senors so I'll be having fun at Six Flags. LOL Luv ya guys! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Cilla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! OMG! It's been forever since I updated. But I promise this is one hell of a chapter. It has 6,195 words! Can you believe that? lol :) Well, I'm already working on chapter four...I hope you guys enjoy and review! Remeber I also except annonomous reviews...so please push that damn review button! lol I'm telling you know, there will be some spelling erros, cuz I didn't get my wonderful beta, Essy, to read through it before I posted it. Cuz she wouldn't have had it ready until Sunday and I thought you guys have waited long enough. Oh, and I wanted to say thank you to my wonderful friend Kelly who did the wonderful riddle for me! I don't know what I wuld have down with this chapter if it wasn't for her. :) Oh, I even did my own little one at the end. But you'll be seeing more of Kelly's wonderful work through out this story. :) Okay, that's enough talking...I bet you guys are dying to read...**

**Disclaimer: don't rub it in...they aren't mine...unless...(kelly, essy, Kay, and Dani...wanna help me get a hold of the wonderful characters? Kay can pull out her trusty shot gun and we'll have control of the script for season 8! God that would be crazy...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Elizabeth and Dickie Stabler stood outside their school waiting to be picked up, when they saw Olivia and Kathleen pull up in Olivia's silver Lincoln Navigator. They raced over to the car and pulled open the door.

"Hi Livia!" the twins shouted in unison, climbing into the back seat.

Olivia turned in her seat and asked the kids, "You guys want to come with me and Kath to get some ice cream?" She smiled, trying to get the kids as excited as possible. After a moment they all agreed to go to Could Stone and drove away.

The twins were seven years old and loved the idea of their dad marring Olivia. After all, they were only four when Kathy and Elliot divorced, five-and-a-half when he started dating Olivia, and now Elliot and Olivia were getting married. She had been more of a mother then Kathy had been. If anything has changed since the beginning, I'd say they've just gotten closer to their father and it gave them a 'mother'.

"So, how was school today?" Olivia asked the twins, looking at them through her rear view mirror.

"We had a party since it was the last day of school and we're going on Spring Break! And we ate chips and candy and pizza!" Dickie shouted.

Olivia laughed, "Wow, you had so much junk food! Why should I take you to get ice cream then huh?"

"Because you love us!" Lizzie smiled. "Look Livia. I made daddy a painting!" She added, holding up a piece of paper. It had a painting that had writing that said 'my family' and it showed Elliot and Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen, and Kathleen. And it had Olivia on it too. "We had to draw a picture of our family. And look, you're there too."

Olivia glowed, she was pertained to the way Lizzie made her feel like a par of the family. "Well that definitely deserves some ice cream." Olivia told her.

"Olivia?" Kathleen implored, an apprehensive look plagued her face as she starred into the mirror on the passenger side.

"What is it sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"The guy behind us, in the blue Taurus, has been following us since we left the school. And we've made two left's and a right." Kathleen pointed out.

The twins both turned around to take a peek while Olivia took a glance out of her rear view mirror. She saw a man in back rimmed sunglasses, a black jacket and a blue baseball cap. All most instantly she felt her heart stop and her stomach churn. The man sitting behind them reminded her of the man that had been outside of her house. But she didn't want to scare the kids, and at that moment the man changed lanes and drove off in the opposite direction. "Don't fuss or worry over it, look he's turning the other way. Maybe it was just a coincident." Olivia shrugged. But in the pit of her stomach she could feel herself getting nauseated over it.

After that the rest of the rid to the ice cream shop was rather quiet, until Olivia's cell went off. She looked down at her phone, but didn't see it. It turned out it was in her purse. So she asked, "Kathleen, can you grab my purse and hand me my cell phone?"

"Sure," Kathleen said rummaging around inside the purse. Once it was in her hands she asked, "Why does it say 'private number'?"

Olivia grabbed it and took a look. "I'm not sure, probably the wrong number. Hello?" She asked, resting the phone between her shoulder and her right ear, so that she could keep both hands one the wheel.

"_Hello Olivia,"_ a voice said.

Olivia nearly jumped in her seat, but was able to keep her composer in front of the kids. That voice, it was the same creep that's been following her all day.

"_I saw you got the flowers I gave to you. Did you like them?"_

"What do you want?" Olivia questioned, agonizingly trying to hide the rage in her voice.

The twins were busy talking and playing to pay any attention, but6 Kathleen caught the sound of Olivia's voice, causing her to watch Olivia tentatively as Olivia sat on the phone. Kathleen tried to read the look on Olivia's face, but it was blank and emotionless.

"_Aww, don't get mad now Olivia, my darling. I just wanted to talk to you. I have another message to give you . . . aren't you the least bit curious to what it is?_"His voice sounded husky, with a sick playful twist to it.

Olivia contained herself, just barely, from saying anything. Because she knew if she did, she'd have an outburst. That was the last thing she needed right now. She was already putting herself under enough stress. "What do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"_I want to play a game with you. Want to play Olivia?"_

"Not really."

"_Well that's too bad. Because I'd hate to see anything happened to beautiful Maureen, whose home all alone."_ The man said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Olivia felt her stomach jump into her throat. Why was he doing this to them? What did he want from her? What is most important, who the hell was this man?"Please, don't do this." She begged. Being a cop, she realized that it wasn't good to contradict the perp. in the these kinds of situations. Olivia knew she'd better play along, if she wanted to keep Maureen safe. "Okay, just–just don't do anything to her."

"_I knew you'd see it my way. Now, I've got some instructions for you. Maureen's life is now safe, but look out your window at the coffee shop. See the pregnant woman by herself?"_

Olivia kept her eye on the young woman and noticed a man in all black, a red baseball cap, and sunglasses, was 'casually' standing a few feet away. But what scarred her the most was the fact that he this man on the phone was watching her. He knew where she was, and she knew she was stopped at the red light near the coffee shop. "What do you want?" she whispered, her voice sounding raspy.

"_Call your husband Mr. Elliot Stabler and tell him to be at the Ramble in Central Park in 20 minutes (2:30). I'd love to have a word with him. Oh, and I'm not stupid Liv, make sure he doesn't bring any of his little cop friends. If so, that pregnant woman will die_ . . . _as well as Maureen. Good-bye Olivia."_ He hung up, but his voice left a lingering shiver down Olivia's back.

"So," Kathleen began. "Who was that?" she asked, sensing that something was odd in the way Olivia had been talking.

Olivia let out a shaky sigh, setting both hands on the steering wheel. "Uh–it was just one of the officers down at the department telling me about a case they're on."

The twins paid no attention, but Kathleen didn't feel right about it. She didn't want to be lied to. She got enough of that from her mom and from everyone else that tried to protect her from her parents divorce. But it never worked. Now the one person she thought she could trust was lying too.

– – – – – – – – – –

Elliot sat at his desk, feet up, head pounding, and glaring at the accumulation of case files scattered on his desk. This time around it wasn't just another case. This time, he knew what it was like to be the victim. And he couldn't imagine what Olivia was feeling. He wanted nothing more then to embrace Olivia and their unborn child into his arms and shield them from all the cruel and ugly things in this world.

"DAMN, Olivia is one tough, smart ass cop." Munch joked. "I pulled every file on any perp. or suspect that has ever threaten, followed, argued, or laid a hand on Olivia." He sighed, walking in with two boxes, over flowing, with files. "Would you like your laundry done too?" he smiled, dropping the boxes in front of Elliot.

"Thanks John, I owe you for this. Oh, and no, Olivia does the laundry. But thanks anyway." Elliot said with a slight laugh. He amazed himself at how he could laugh during such a stressful time.

"To hell with John! Your sorry ass is going to owe me BIG time!" Casey said with a smile and a laugh; playfully sounding angry.

"Excuse you? You're not the one who sat in a storage room full of old, dusty, moldy files for the past TWO hours." Munch explained to her.

"As I was saying," Casey flashed Munch a playful smirk. "Because, as much as I was to find this guy and kick him in the nuts more then once– I'm going to have a hard time convincing a jury he's guilty. Yet, I'll do 110 and more to convict him." She quickly added, seeing the look on Elliot's face. "Got anything yet?" Cragen asked as he walked into the squad room and looked at his team of detectives and his A.D.A– which was missing one of it's finest: Olivia Benson.

Elliot sighed, once again, and spined around in his chair to face Don, his captain. "I was looking through some old case files and I've narrowed it down to a few people that might have some involvement: Ray Gunthor– Olivia went on an under cover date with him; Nick Ganzner– Olivia dated him, he's a report, and I just don't like the guy; butt he one that sticks out the most is Richard White. Remember him? He stalked Olivia."

"I thought our old A.D.A Abby sent him to prison?" John conveyed curiously.

"Yea, but he was let out on probation for 'good behavior'." Elliot elucidated. "But then there's always old boy friends who have a grudge, even one night stands. Like Cassidy."

With that it seemed as if the entire squad room fell silent and just starred blankly at Elliot. They couldn't apprehend why Elliot would bring him up or even think for a moment that this was all Cassidy's doing.

"Cassidy? Slow, skinny, goofy looking, my old partner Cassidy?" Munch asked in amazement.

"Don't flatter yourself John. You're not all that good looking either." Fin laughed, joining the discussion.

"No, it couldn't be Cassidy. He left SVU because he couldn't stomach the things that we deal with. How could he pull something off like this?" Cragen defended.

"Maybe he had an accomplis." Fin stated.

"True, but who is this Cassidy guy?" Casey questioned.

"He does have a MO though." Elliot said. "He use to be a detective here, but transferred. He really, really liked Olivia but she wasn't interested. They had some drinks, got drunk, and slept together. When Olivia realized what happened, she called everything off. She told him it was wrong because they worked together, and it was a mistake." Elliot told them all.

"Yet she still ended up with you huh? And still working together?" John laughed.

"You're okay with knowing Olivia slept with Cassidy?" Fin asked.

"Of course. That was in her past. She's okay knowing I was married for more than 20 years and had four kids with Kathy. But I'm not okay with what's going on right now." He said, shifting his gaze back to Cragen. "I'm sorry Cap, but if I find if I find that Cassidy turns out to be involved in _any_ of this, I'll personally hunt him down and kick his ass." Elliot stated, not bothering to hide the rage in his voice.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and you won't jump to conclusions." reminded Cragen.

Elliot gave him his famous 'silent death glare with a smirk'.

"Take it easy Cap. We're all looking for the smug bastard whose doing this to Olivia, but Elliot's looking for the smug bastard whose doing this to his pregnant fiancé." Casey argued in Elliot's defense, sitting on Elliot's desk.

Just then Elliot's cell phone rang loud and clear; Cragen gave one of his finest detectives a stern look and said, "Don't tell Liv anything on who the suspects are. It's a standard procedure we have to follow with everyone–even if Benson is a cop."

"Hey babe," Elliot said into his cell phone, he could hear the twins yelling and playing in the back ground. "Everything going okay?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "Someone just called me. They–they want you to do something."She was trying to talk as softly as possible so that the kids wouldn't hear her. Her voice caught in her throat, she thought she'd cry.

"Are you serious? Liv, take a deep breath and tell me what he said." Elliot demanded–in a sort of cop-like voice, yet very charmingly.

After several moments of allay, Olivia regained her composer and was able to speak once again. "Okay, they called and said that you have to be at the Ramble at 2:30, without back up. And if you don't do what he says–well, let's just say, some bad things are going to happen." she stuttered.

As if Elliot wasn't already pissed off, this just made it all worse. He just prayed to God that his family could pull through this and get their life back on track. None of them deserved what was happening. But Elliot just kept reminding himself about what was to come after this: he and Olivia would finally be wed, they would have their first child together, and hopefully things would eventually work out with his kids, and maybe Kathy would get things together and everything would be wonderful again. But it's no use living in the future when he has things to take care of in the present. Elliot had to face the task at hand, no matter how much he wanted to beat the crap out of the creep terrorizing Olivia and his family.

"Listen to me Liv," Elliot began. "Where are you?"

"In the car, taking the kids for ice cream."

"Go straight home, and stay there as soon as you're done. I'll take care of this. Don't try to be a cop and go down to the Ramble. Think of the kids, and remember you're pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Elliot exaggerated, he truly would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to them.

Olivia let a small smile tug at her lips, at how caring Elliot could be. "Okay. And El, please be careful. I'll see you later tonight. I love you." Olivia said in an almost inaudible voice.

"I love you too. I'll call you later." With that, the phone went silent, a dial tone ringing through Olivia's ear. A hallow, empty feeling filled her mind.

Kathleen had, had enough. She wanted the truth, and she wanted it now. She took a shallow breath and asked, "What's going on Olivia?"

"Nothing sweetie, everything is going to be just fine. There's nothing to worry about." lied Olivia. She quickly and suddenly turned into a gas station, when she noticed the same blue Taurus just cars behind them.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were getting ice cream!" the twins complained.

"Kathleen, why don't you run in an grab each of us one of the small pints of the Haagen-Dazs ice cream, then we'll head on home. I bet Maureen wants to see you guys." Olivia smiled, sneaking a glance at the Taurus about 20 feet away from them. The mysterious man looked straight at Olivia through his pitch black sunglasses and a snake like smile dance across his smug face; sending shivers down Olivia's back.

Kathleen took the money Olivia had given her and starred menacingly in her direction. Meanwhile the twins shout3ed out what flavor they wanted.

"Chocolate!" Dickie shouter over and over about 10 times.

"Can I have the coffee one!" Lizzie asked.

"No!" Olivia smiled. "You're wired enough as it is, we don't need you hiked up on caffeine too." she laughed.

Lizzie sighed contently and settled, "Fine, Ill have vanilla. Oh, Livia, do you have sprinkles and fudge at home?" she added.

"Yes honey."

Within minutes Kathleen returned to the car. They silently pulled out–lucky for them, the blue Taurus was no where in sight.

Kathleen thought about what Olivia was saying on the phone and immediately had a gut feeling that Olivia wasn't telling the truth. "Olivia what happened on the phone?" she demanded–her patients warring thin.

"I told you–it was nothing."

"You're lying. I know it. Why can't you just tell me?"

"If I thought you needed to know, I would tell you. Now drop it."

"God! I can't believe this! You want us to be a family? Well families don't lie! Why can't anyone ever tell me anything huh? I'm not a child anymore! I'm 16!" Kathleen screamed, tears of anguish and frustration gushing down her cheeks. "I hate you! I hate you Olivia!" She couldn't understand why, but everything just came pouring out of her. Maybe because she had stayed quiet for so many years–all she knew was it was coming out and nothing could stop it.

"How could you fall in love with a man that was already married and already had a family for so many years?" Kathleen continued. "Did you realize how many nights my dad would work late with you, would eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you, and left my mom at home crying her eyes out?"

Olivia fell speechless as she pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Kath, why are you mad?" Dickie asked.

"Don't yell!" Lizzie added.

Kathleen turned in her seat and shouted once again–this time at the twins. "Shut up you two! She stole daddy away from mom, so she deserves to be yelled at!"

"Kathleen," Olivia stated. "I am the adult here. Don't talk to me or the twins like that. I wouldn't have expected this from you." She turned to the twins and handed them the keys, "Why don't you tow go on inside and start on that ice cream." she smiled.

Kathleen uttered a frustrated sigh and pounded her fist against the armrest. Olivia went to grab her hand and said ion a soft voice, "motherly", voice, "Kathleen, listen. I never wanted your parents to split up. But it just happened."

Kathleen violently pulled away and jumped out of the car. "Don't pull your want-a-be-mother crap on me! Don't come near me! Just leave me alone!" With that she stormed off into the house; leaving Olivia feeling once again alone and hopeless.

She rested her hands on her stomach and glanced down at it. Some hoe this seemed to take her mind off things. All she could think about was how he felt extremely large for being only 12 weeks and remembered she has an appointment the following day with her OB/GYN. But then again, it was her first pregnancy and her body was going through changes she's never been through. So she was bound to feel different.

– – – – – – – – – –

Elliot walked down a single dirt path in Central Park. IN a minute it would be 2:30. As he continued walking he kept his eye out for anyone looking suspicious. But a lady jogging as she pushed her baby in a stroller didn't seem suspicious. But then his attention was drawn to a bench. A bench that had a bright white, half a piece of paper taped to it.

Elliot walked over and plucked it off the benched. Oddly enough there was writing on it. It read:

**To Proud, Proud Papa**

**Keep you children in line**,

**The bad, bad men are coming,**

**We can't promise they'll all be fine**

**7 times 8, don't be late**

**At 4:30, keep our date,**

**Silver Safe**

Elliot knew instantly this was what he had come for. It seems to have been a riddle, and Elliot stood there for several minutes trying to figure it out. He repeated the first line over and over aloud to himself. "_To Proud, Proud Papa . . . to Proud, Proud Papa . . ._" Slowly he realized that 'proud, proud papa' was himself. He had four kids and one on the way.

He decided he'd take the note back to the precinct, dust it for finger prints, as well as get help on the riddle.

Within 20 minutes he was back a the precinct, in front of the glass marker board that had the riddle re-written, and he, Cragen, John, Fin, and Casey all sat there trying to figure it out.

"'To proud papa' is saying 'To Elliot'." Casey said for the tenth time, writing it on the board.

"'Keep your children in line'? What's that?" Fin asked.

"It's not necessarily in code, it could me what is says." Munch explained, crossing his arms and rocking in his desk chair. "Basically he's telling you to watch your kids Elliot." he said with a frown.

"Same thing can be said about the next line. 'The bad, bad men are coming'." Elliot said, the emotion–if any– drained from his voice. "Someone's coming, but who?"

"I don't know," Cragen started, walking over to the board and starring at it quizzically. "But I do know that if we don't hurry, it says 'we can't promise they'll all be fine'."

Elliot rocked his brain for answers. Answers not only to the riddle, but to why everything was going so terribly wrong. His marriage with Kathy went South, but then everything changed. He fell in love with Olivia. I think he always was in love with her, from the moment he laid eyes on her. She made him laugh, love, smile, she was everything he ever wanted and more. Olivia completed him. Now this. Was he just not meant to have what he truly wanted? Does anyone ever get what they truly want?

His self pity soon ran out when he thought about his kids. He realized how much he truly loved Olivia and his four, beautiful healthy children, and that he had one more one the way. Which gave him faith that one day all this mess would be behind them and they could move on.

"What does seven times eight mean?" he mumbled

"Maybe a combination to something?" Cragen suggested.

"No clue, it could mean a whole grip of things." Fin said calmly.

"Maybe letters in the alphabet. Military use to use that as a code. 7 would me 'G' and 8 would be 'H'. Someone's initials?" Munch shrugged.

Elliot just nodded.

"Yea, or it could literally mean '7 times 8'." Casey announced. "7x8 is 56. It could mean anything. A room number, an amount, a street."

"A street!" Elliot shouted, jumping up from his seat. "It could mean 56th street. Because then it says 'don't be late'. Maybe he wants me to meet him somewhere on 56th street."

"At 4:30." Fin and John shouted together.

"Okay, we're making some progress," Cragen told them. "It all makes sense, except where are they supposed to meet and what is silver safe?"

"Silver, maybe jewelry?" Casey suggested.

"We're going to be here a while," Cragen sighed. Fin and Munch both snickered at Casey's contribute. They thought it was so typically for a girl to come up with 'jewelry'.

Casey nervously laughed. "What?"

Elliot hadn't found it a bit funny and stepped outside, up on the roof top to get some fresh air.

The spring breeze swept through the roof tops of New York City. It was such a beautiful day; he should have been out at the park or doing something with his kids, yet he was stuck here at work and running out of time to figure out this riddle.

– – – – – – – – – –

Olivia sat in her home office in front of the computer scrolling through pages of hotels, airplane tickets, and Disney Land tickets. She decided she'd take the family on a trip to California and they'd go to Disney Land. Even if today wasn't the best day she's had with the kids.

She turned in her chair and took a look at herself in the full length mirror. Olivia slowly stood up and walked closer. A simple smile of joy spread across her face like butter being spread on a hot piece of toast, as she laid her hands to rest on her belly. The past few weeks, when she started showing the signs of being pregnant, she began wearing loose fitting cloths, so that it wouldn't show off the bump to the kids–not yet.

Olivia lifted up her shirt, just below her breast line, and took a look at her profile. She gained at least three pounds or more by now. She ran her hand up and down her baby bump and was amazed at how large she had gotten in only 12 weeks. She couldn't possibly be having just one, unless it was one big baby.

She dropped her shirt with a depressing sigh and frowned. She just wished everything could go back to the way it once was. Just then there was a soft knock on the door, and Kathleen stepped in.

Kathleen smiled weakly, stuck her hands in her front pockets, and nervously rocked on the balls of her feet. Neither of them said a word or bothered making too much direct eye contact. Olivia was just speechless at how Kathleen walked in. She was sure, after today's performance, that Kathleen would never talk to her again. Olivia's mouth hung open a jar, blinking several times before speaking.

"So," he said, sounding softer and more disheartened then she wanted to sound.

Kathleen glanced around the room for a conversation starter. Truth was. That she really came down here to apologize for the way she had acted earlier. She just wasn't sure how to do it. Her eyes danced around the room and landed on the computer screen. "So," she began. "What are you doing?" Kathleen finished, taking a few steps closer and finally looking up at Olivia.

"Oh, I was just looking online at some of the cost for a trip." Olivia explained. She too took a couple steps forward.

"A trip where?"

Olivia smiled and took a deep breath. "Well, I haven';t asked your father–because it's up to im,"

"Since when do you wait for an okay from my dad?" Kathleen asked with a hint of sarcasm and humor behind her voice.

Olivia just smiled sourly. "I want to plan a family vacation this Spring. While Maureen is still here. I heard the twins talking about wanting to go to Disney Land. So we might go there." she finished, smiling up in Kathleen's direction.

After a few moments of silence between them, Olivia tilted her head curiously at Kathleen, trying to grasp some type of emotion. She normally could read people's emotions with just one look, but Olivia couldn't grab a hold of what Kathleen was feeling or wanted to say.

"Wow," Kathleen uttered. "After the way we've treated you and after everything we've said, you'd still do that for us?" She was amazed at how much forgiveness and kindness Olivia had with in her. Kathleen made her way to the sofa and plopped down. "But why?"

Olivia pressed her lips together and thought about the question. About a minute later she sat down next to Kathleen and looked at her. Kathleen looked so much like Elliot–she had his crystal blue eyes, she had a mixture of her mother and fathers hair making it dirty blond, and she even had Elliot's smirk. Olivia let out a breath of air and said, "Because, no matter what you guys say or do–it doesn't change the fact that we're family. It doesn't change the fact that I have always and will always love you guys. And just because your parents divorced, doesn't mean you have to be miserable."

Kathleen didn't want to, but she couldn't hold back the tears–she began crying. "You don't know what it's like," she cried. "To see your mom drunk and unhappy, then to come hope and see your father re-marring and living a happy life. To know that your parents will never be together and happy like they were once. And we don't mean to be hurtful towards you, it's just–just," Kathleen couldn't even finish. The tears just came pouring out and she placed her head in her hands.

Kathleen wanted it all to be over now. She wanted to be part of a normal family again. This senseless fighting and hostelness was ruining there lives–everyone's life.

Olivia's eyes began to swell with hot salty tears. She scooted closer to Kathleen and engulfed her into a huge, motherly hug. Surprisingly, Kathleen didn't object; instead she returned the hug.

Kathleen's whole body shook against Olivia's as she cried. Olivia ran a hand up and down Kathleen's back to soothe her, then she pulled back some hair and said, "It's hard isn't it? I know exactly what you mean. After everyone so close to you some how let you down, hurt you, or betrayed you, it's hard to trust agin. And once you find someone new to love and trust, you don't want to risk being hurt all over again."

"Yes," Kathleen muttered between her violent sobs.

"It's okay honey. My mom was, well, she was a drunk too, and she hated me sometimes. And then I found out why."

"Why?"

"Because she had been raped, and I was the baby she had because of it. To this day I don't know my father. I don't even know if he knows I exist. Most of my life I stayed alone, because I was afraid I'd get hurt again. And usually it was my best friend that hurt me once they realized how my mom was. Then it turned out to be boyfriends that dumped me right as they meet my mom." Tears now stung her cheeks as they drizzled their way down; the knot in her throat swelled.

"And my dad was the first one who you really loved. Who you could really trust. The first you felt safe letting in." Kathleen whispered, things finally becoming clear to her. She never knew this about Olivia. But it made her more determined to stop all this petty arguing. Olivia was just as hurt as she was, and Olivia was just looking for a normal family to love and to be loved by just like they were.

"I'm sorry Olivia. For everything. Everything I ever said or did. I'm sorry. I just–I just want to be a family for once. I wanna be able to be happy again." Kathleen's sobs became calmer, along with her breathing. She pulled away and wiped her tears; then flashed Olivia a smile..

"I love you sweet heart." Olivia beamed. She learned to say this and not expect a response from Elliot's kids. But today was different.

"I love you too," Kathleen whispered in response.

From the office you could hear small feet thumping against the hard wood floors, down the stairs, through the hall, and into the office. It was the twins. They came hurdling in and Lizzie questioned, "Why are you crying?"

Kathleen spoke up, seeing as Olivia just sat there, and spoke. "Because, I was just telling Olivia how sorry I am for being so mean. And I told her how much I love her and that things are going to change around here."

The twins gave her a puzzled look and then climbed up in the sofa with them.

"Yea, but didn't mommy say we couldn't? She said Olivia's not our real mommy, so we couldn't be nice." Lizzie was now looking up into her big sister's eyes searching for an answer.

"Yea Kath, isn't mommy going to be mad?" Dickie asked.

"I don't know," Kathleen honestly replied. "But I do know that both of you love Olivia. You really need to give her a chance, because she loves us and has been more of a mom then our real mom has. She's always been there for us."

The twins thought about it for a moment then starred up at Olivia. Olivia felt her eyes getting watery with tears of sheer joy. After years of trying, things were finally falling into place. She couldn't thank Kathleen enough for taking to the twins and making this so much easier on her. She never felt like this before. It was incredible what for words could do to you. Hearing Kathleen say 'I love you too' opened a whole new world of emotions to her.

Before Olivia could say anything or finish taking it all in, the twins threw themselves onto Olivia, enveloping her into on giant sized hug.

"We're sorry!" they shouted in unison.

"I love you!" Lizzie mumbled.

"Me too." added Dickie.

Olivia returned the hug, "Oh, I love you too guys." She kissed each daintily on the forehead and smiled down at them. She couldn't wait for Elliot to get home to see them.

"Now, what's for dinner?" Dickie asked, a giant grin tugging at his lips. They all laughed at his comment.

– – – – – – – – – –

"Let's work each word out." Casey sighed. "Silver: jewelry, money, silver ware?" Casey sat on Elliot desk, legs crossed and tired. The team had been working this riddle perpetuously, and now they only had thirty minutes before 4:30 and Elliot had to go.

"Any further?" Elliot asked as he walked to his desk after his brief moments on the roof top.

"If you count 'silver ware' we're one step closer." munch said.

"What about safe?" Cragen asked, ignoring John's comment.

"Maybe a safe? Maybe something is locked in there and the combination is 7,8,5,6? Or something as simple as a safe house." Fin contributed.

Everyone sighed at the fact that they were making no progress. But Elliot squinted and concentrated on the words 'silver ware' and 'safe house', trying to make some sort of connection. He thought and thought about it. The riddle said 'silver safe' so then what about 'ware house'?

"Warehouse!" Elliot shouted, everyone focusing their attention on him mow. "It's ware house. At 4:30 the ware house on 56th street." he said, astonished he figured it out.

"15 minutes Elliot. You better hurry. With this traffic it'll be a miracle if you make it in time." Cragen told him.

Elliot grabbed his coat and keys, then dashed out the door. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

– – – – – – – – – –

The sound of music and singing voices traveled though out the Stabler/Benson house. The song, 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' blazed through the kitchen and throughout the entire house. It was one of Olivia's favorite songs and it was now playing as she, Kathleen, and the twins singed along.

They were getting ready to start dinner when Maureen stepped down stairs. She crossed the living room into the kitchen, where no one looked up at her. She purposely cleared her throat, yet no one paid any attention.

"Excuse me." she said impatiently. Still, when no one looked, she bit her lower lip before shouting, "Excuse me!"

Everyone gazed up at Maureen who stood in the door way. "I wanted to talk to you Olivia."

"Sorry hon," Olivia said a little louder, "I can't hear you over the music. Speak up."

"Can I talk to you?"

"I still can't hear you. Come over here."

"Then turn down the damn music!" Maureen finally shouted. Dickie moved to the stereo and pushed the 'pause' button. "I said, I want to talk to you Olivia." she repeated in a stern voice.

Olivia pressed her lips together. "Kath, before we start cooking, why don;'t you take the twins upstair to wash up?" Kathleen nodded and took the twins by the hand. Once they were out of ear shot, Maureen took a seat on a bar stool that was at the counter of the huge island they hand in the kitchen. "So, you wanted to talk?" Olivia asked, starting to peel potatoes.

Maureen opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by the ringing of the telephone. She grabbed the cordless and looked at the caller ID. "Private number," she read aloud.

Olivia got that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach again and replied, "Let the machine get it."

After a couple more rings, Olivia's voice come on the tape recording, "Hi ,you've reached Olivia Benson and the Stabler family–soon to only be the Stabler family. We're not in right now so leave a message and we'll get back to as soon as possible." –beep–

Olivia smiled at the thought of becoming Olivia Stabler once she married Elliot. But the smile soon faded when the message began in the same eerie voice from before:

**Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock**

**The clock is running out,**

**If he doesn't get there soon,**

**Someone will be doomed

* * *

**

Did you likey? I was going to keep going, but then it would have just been way too crazy. :) I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if I did a good job with all the emotion and stuff...oh, and I need help deciding whether or not they should actually go on the trip to Cali. But anyways...go review and let me know what you thought...and since it's summer time I'll will be trying my best to update as much as possible. Oh, just thought I would say that I graduated middle school and next year I'll be going to High School! Yippie.

Oh, and I thought I'd rely the message Dani sent me: OMG! MARISKA IS A MOMMY NOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! Com one Dani, we're gonn hop on the next flight, find her and go give her that gaint hug of ours! lol :) Sound like a plan?

XoXo

Cilla


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back everyone:) Missed you all terribly. Sorry it took so long for me too update, I was out of town and I qwas being distracted by Essy! lol But she's a good distraction, she's teaching me Spanish! But anyways, I thought you'd like to know that I'm getting a new computer at my house so hopefully I'll be updating more often. But remember I'm going into high school and I'm a freshman so it'll take me awhile to get into the swing of things. So bear with me. I really hope you like this chapter, not too much action, I wanted to get things straight between Kathleen and Maureen and everyone else. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclamer**: I wished for them last night, anbd I made my brother wish for them Sunday when he blew out the candl;es on his cake (he's four), but as you can see I still don't have them. But Kay, Kelly, Essy, Dani, and I are getting a plan together to take over! evil laugh

One more thing, this chapter is dedicated to Essy for all the times that she talks to me (even when she's at camp and supposed to be working on her case), teaching me spanish, and giving me back the insperation in my story. I have some BIG plans for this story. And to Kelly, whose the master mind behnd all thses creepy notes and riddles. Luv you guys.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Elliot honked his horn like a mad man as he sat in traffic, trying to get down to the warehouse on 56th street. It was 4:25 and he was just blocks from where he had to be, but it seemed like these cars weren't moving at all. "God," he said under his breath. The minutes were ticking by. With some quick thinking, he flipped on his siren and began to drive in and out of the sea of cars.

Elliot didn't bother parking properly, he just jumped out and went running down the empty side street as he looked for a warehouse. He kept running it was 4:28– he was running out of time.

Up head, about 20 feet, he saw it–he saw the old ware house. Once inside it was hot, musty, damp, and empty. Not to mention it was 4:32 by this point. Elliot frantically searched the building for some kind of sign to know which way to go. It was almost pitch black inside so he pulled out his flash light and he found himself traveling in circles and started to really panic. For all he knows, something could have happened to his family at this point. Within moments he heard soft thudding coming from the top of a flight of stairs.

He quietly drew his gun and began to climb the stairs. At the top he came face to face with just one way to go. He slowly made his way down what seemed the never ending hallway. Elliot's heart started to pound a little fast, he step became a little quicker, and his breathing seemed to all together stop.

At the top there was a small room. He kicked down the door, and there he saw it. He saw the pregnant woman who was hanging from the ceiling–she was dead. Elliot made sure no one else was in the room before putting his own gun back in his buckle the moving towards the young woman who swayed a bit and was hitting the box behind her.

The young woman was about 7 months pregnant, and beautiful. She had been gagged, the rope still in her mouth, he hands were tied behind her, and her eyes were ample with fear. Elliot felt sick to his stomach, which was strange, as seeing he's been looking at dead bodies his whole career. But it seemed this one hit way too close to home. His own future wife was one of the many victims in this sick tormented "game" this man thought he was playing.

Elliot starred aimlessly at her in awe. It was 4:45, he had been too late, 15 minutes too late. It had been left to him to get here in time, and he failed this woman. Now she would never get the joy of living her life, having her baby, or anything else. All because he hadn't been impetuous.

He grabbed his radio said in a depressing voice, "This is Detective Stabler from precinct 16, SVU," and read out his badge number. "I need back up and a bus to a ware house on 56th street. Top floor, we've got a deceased pregnant woman about 25 years old."

Before walking away he noticed there was yet another note attached to this woman's body. "God, he seriously thinks this is a game huh?" he muttered to himself. Elliot He shined the light onto the note as he squinted to read what it said. It read:

**You tried, you tried, but you're too late,**

**Breaking the deal has sealed her fate**

**Today and tomorrow you can rest,**

**Knowing we'll start all over fresh**

**I'll come to you, so don't be blue,**

**Cherish these moments, for they are few,**

**Unless of course you get a clue**

**You'll never have it by tomorrow, if you didn't today**

**And then Proud Pap, there will be hell to pay.**

Elliot stood there bewildered as he read the note over twice. Who the hell was this man and why was he having so much fun torturing them like this? The sound of sirens in the near distance as they drew closer detached Elliot from his twilight appearance and back to reality. He just wanted to wake upo from this horrible nightmare.

The sound of foot steps traveled up to Elliot and with in seconds the small room was filled with people, John Munch being one of them. Munch made his way to Elliot and place a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" John asked, seeing Elliot's ghostly pale face.

"We had the chance, but we were too slow. She died because of me. Because I was too slow, I didn't get here in time." he sighed in disbelief.

"Elliot, it's not your fault. Like you told Olivia, you didn't kill this woman, you had no control over what this man did to her. Just be thankful it wasn't Olivia or one of your kids. The riddle did talk about then." John reminded Elliot.

"This wrong. It's wall wrong. It shouldn't have ended like this for her, or her baby."

Munch let out a daunting murmur and patted Elliot softly on the back. "Come Elliot, let's go back to the precinct. CSU and everyone else can finish things up here."

Elliot starred emotionless at the woman that hung there in from of him. As he took one last glance, Olivia's smiling face flashed before his eyes and he realized it could have been her up there, with their unborn child. His heart started palpitating like crazy again and he soon realized that he need to be home with his family. They need him and he needed those precious moments with them. He needed Olivia most of all.

Elliot followed Munch out of the warehouse and they headed back to precinct 16.

– – – – – – – – – –

Back at the house, both Maureen and Olivia stood in the kitchen, a thousands questions running through each others heads. Olivia's hearted practically stopped beating once she heard the message. She couldn't move a muscle, she couldn't breathe. And Maureen just starred at Olivia, petrified.

"Olivia," Maureen whispered. "You know what he means don't you? What's going on?" she demanded. Maureen suddenly felt both worried and scarred. She knew something was wrong.

"Maureen listen to me," Olivia pleaded, in a shaky voice. "Please, if I tell you, you can't go and get yourself involved." Olivia's voice was soft and breathy. She wished Maureen hadn't heard the message.

Maureen instantly saw the fear that engulfed Olivia. "What's going on? Are you okay? Is dad okay?" Maureen sounded breathy and raspy. She didn't know what was going on so her mind was jumping to the most worst case scenarios she could possibly think of.

Olivia realized that there was no way she'd get away with just sawing 'nothing', Maureen had heard to much. She closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face and through her hair, while the other rested on her hip. "It's hard to explain, but I need you to understand." For some reason Olivia was having an exhausting time trying to explain what was going on. Normally she was just able to spit out a situation, but when it came to her own problems, she found herself unable to come up with the right words.

"Olivia, please tell me."

"Someone has it out for me. They killed a pregnant woman to send me a 'message'. Who knows if he's killed more. He followed us from the twins school to the gas station. He's called me twice, he's even left roses on the door step." she gushed. "But no, I don't know who he is. But he seems to know who we are."

Maureen's eyes grew wide and whispered, "The ones that had spilled on the porch."

"Maureen, I'm scarred," admitted Olivia. She didn't know why she was telling Maureen all of this, but it had to have come out sooner or later. And at the moment, Olivia had mo one else to turn too. Even though she could talk to Kathleen now, she was still a kid and Olivia didn't want to worry her.

Everything that happened in the past seemed to melt away and Maureen couldn't stand being mad at her any more. Olivia actually was terrified for her life. And the message she just heard made her realize just how precious life is. And that they shouldn't spend it arguing the entire time.

"Um, has he done anything to you? Do you know what he wants?" Maureen stuttered.

"I don't know anything. But your dad has been working the case. That message they just left probably meant that Elliot is running out of time to reach a spot or–or, I don't know. Everything just seems to be falling out of place. Nothing is working and I know you hate and I don't know what to do any more. I use to have all the answers, I knew what to expect when I was working a case–but know that I'm in the place of the victim I don't know what the hell to do, to say, or what to expect.

Olivia rested her elbows on the counter and nestled her face in her hands, "You probably think I'm crazy huh? On top of already hating? You probably don't even care what happens to me huh?"

Maureen's eyes desperately searched Olivia's for some kind of expression, but before she got the chance Olivia hide her face in her hands again. Maureen walked over to Olivia and placed a hand on her back. "I'm sorry Olivia. I just want you to know that from now on I'll try everything I can to change things. I'll change. I promise. And even though I don't show it, I do care. I do care Olivia."

Maureen suddenly had a flash back of when she was still living at home with her dad and Olivia. Olivia had always been there, caring, loving, and involved. Olivia cared, and she still did.

"I do care Olivia." Maureen repeated. "I know I don't show it, and I'll try to change that. I don't want to see anything happen to this family. It's just–we're going through a hard time right now, and it might take a while. But I want you to know that I do care." Maureen talked swiftly and smoothly.

Olivia starred into the years of her soon-to-be step-daughter and finally saw the warm, loving side to them. Which was a bing change from the ice blue, cold, distant feeling she usually got. Olivia was able to see past the hurtful words and shattered dreams. She saw into her heart and found the love. Found what they both have been searching for, searching for so long.

Olivia then embraced Maureen into a stiff, awkward first hug–but a hug non the less.

"Nice to see you two made up." Kathleen stated, as she and the kids made their entrance back into the kitchen.

Maureen and Olivia both pulled away rather quickly and grinned.

"I wish Mommy and Daddy would do that." Lizzie confessed, with a depressing look upon her small seven year old face.

Olivia picked her up and plopped her up on the counter top. "I know things right now don't seem to be going too good, because they aren't. But trust me, everything will turn around in time. Your sisters love you, your brother does, both your mom and dad love you, and I love. And now that we've talked through some of out problems, that's just the beginning of things. As we stated to forgive, we can start over, we can start to heal. And most important, we can start being a real family." Olivia beamed.

She looked around at the smiling faces in front of her and felt her heart soar with pure love. She never thought she could love somebody else's kids like this. It was amazing. "What do you say we finish cooking up some dinner?" she grinned. "Dad will be home pretty soon and I bet he'll be _starving_." she said, exaggerating 'starving'.

"Yea," they all agreed with smiled galore.

As they started, Olivia couldn't help but smirk at the thought of calling Elliot, the man she loved, 'Dad'. She always knew he was a dad, but she never actually thought that's what she'd be calling him.

– – – – – – – – – –

Casey sighed, tired of explaining the same thing over and over. "Elliot, this wasn't your fault. Now listen– it's almost six o'clock and you should be at home with Olivia and the kids."

"But what did his note mean this time?" he asked. He munched on some licorice as he sat in Cragen's office along with Cragen, Casey, John, and Fin.

"It meant: _Today and tomorrow you can rest, knowing we'll start over fresh. _You should go home and get some rest because this creep won't start back up killing innocent people until after tomorrow." Munch explained.

Fin continued, "_I'll come to you, so don't be blue. Cherish these moments, for they are few._ Clearly it's saying you don't need to do anything or worry, because he'll come to you next time. And you should be home spending time with your family."

Elliot never felt so helpless before. "But what if he's lying? Trying to lead us in one direction, but we should be going some where else?" Elliot asked, causing everyone to groan in frustration.

Cragen couldn't help but snicker at Elliot's constant persistence to figure out some sort of a loop whole.

"It's very doubtful that he's lying." a voice said. They all turned to the door, and there in the door way stood Dr.Haung– the psych. "This guy is sending you riddles, poems, notes–trust me, it's not the killing he likes. He enjoys the taunting. He has no remorse for the killing because he left it in your hands to find. So it's your fault he sees. In a sense he wants to be caught . . .but not just yet." the doctor explained to them.

"Yea, but have you ever seen a criminal tell the truth?" Casey asked.

"Have you ever heard John _not_ have a sarcastic remark?" Elliot insisted.

"Elliot, just go home." Cragen demanded. "Go out and buy something for the kids then get your ass home. And it's not a request. You need some rest."

Fin caught the worried look Elliot had and said in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry. We'll take care of things over here and we'll call you if we find anything. Promise."

Elliot reluctantly gave in and was willing to leave. "You bet your ass you better call me." he joked.

"Tell Liv I'll be there tomorrow around 8:30 to take her to the doctors! I've got a surprise for her!" Casey yelled to Elliot. He waved his hand letting her know he heard her.

On the drive home Elliot saw a pet store and thought of his kids. Not because they reminded him of animals, but because they had always wanted a puppy. He subconsciously smiled and knew exactly what he'd do.

– – – – – – – – – –

It was now 6:20 and the kids and Olivia were just about done making dinner. "Lizzie, Dickie, why don't you go into the dining room and set the table." Olivia said as she rushed around the kitchen getting everything ready.

The kids didn't know it yet, but tonight was a special night, on account that tonight would be the night that Elliot and Olivia would reveal that she's pregnant. Olivia just hoped they would except it. But there's always the immense possibility of them becoming widely upset and turning on her once again.

That's when the phone rang. Maureen shot Olivia a worried expression and told her, "I'll get it."

Olivia secretly held her breath as she waited to see who was on the other line. Less then five minutes later, Maureen hung up and said, "That was dad. He said he'd be home in half an hour with a _surprise_." she laughed, with extra excitement on the word 'surprise'. "He said to set the food aside and we can all eat once he gets home."

Olivia sighed, at the fact that Elliot was brining home a surprise. He always had to go out of his way for them.

"Great, another surprise from dad. Last time he brought home Olivia. Who'd he bring this time? Casey?" Kathleen mockingly sighed.

Everyone fell silent and just looked over at Kathleen with that sort of face you give someone when you want to say 'are you serious?'.

Kathleen smiled sheepishly and told them, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sorry."

"Okay, so now what should we do?" Olivia questioned them. "I mea, we have a half an hour before your dad gets home."

"We can teach Livia how to play my new video game. It's multi player, so we can all play together!" Dickie suggested happily.

Olivia smiled, she finally felt part of the family. All the joy that Elliot gave her, was wonderful, but the joy she felt from the kids finally excepting her was like nothing she ever felt before. "Sure, I'll pay. I mean, how hard could it be?"

"Okay," Maureen said with a smirk. "As long as you don't mind getting your butt whooped by the Stabler team." she playfully teased, giving Olivia a slight nudge in her side. And they all piled into the den where they started to play.

– – – – – – – – – –

It was now pitch black outside except for the dim light cascading down from the street lamp above. From the drive way of his house, Elliot could see the porch light on, along with the light in the den and the kitchen. He picked up a couple of files and a large card board box and made his way into his house. In the entrance he set his files down on the small side table in the hall and looked curiously down the hall as a noise came fluttering down.

He heard laughter and talking coming from the den. He heard Olivia shout, "Again! How did you get me again?" The twins were laughing hysterically and Kathleen was congratulating Maureen who said, "Yea Liv, what does that make? Ten times?"

Elliot continued down the hall, passed the dinning room and reached the glass french doors that led to the den. The sight he saw amazed him. Everyone had their backs towards Elliot as they sat in front of the tv on the couch playing video games. A racing one to be exact.

"Wow, what a sight! It's like a miracle!" Elliot laughed. He pushed open the double french doors and walked right in.

"Daddy!" the twins shouted. They jumped off the back of the couch and nearly tackled Elliot to the ground. "I made a picture for you at school today!" Elizabeth informed him.

Elliot kissed them on the cheek, then kissed both Kathleen and Maureen. "Nice to see you again honey. I missed you. How's California and UCLA?" he asked his oldest daughter.

Maureen smiled sheepishly and responded, "It's lovely out there. And schools going really well. I missed you too daddy." And they shared a hug.

Olivia slowly raised herself up from the couch and hugged her fiancé. "Hey hon."

Elliot kissed her softly on the lips and placed an arm around her waist. "Hi baby."

"What's in the box?" Dickie and Kathleen asked. The box shook a bit and it sent all the kids jumping back with a yelp.

Olivia, looking confused at what could be in the box, sat a hand on Elliot's chest and looked up at him questioningly.

"That my friends is your surprise. Go head open it up." Elliot stated to his children.

All four of them bent down on their knees around the box and slowly opened the flaps to reveal what was inside.

With a bark and a leap a puppy sprang from the box and practically knocked Dickie over as well as sending them all into fits of laughter and shouts of "A puppy!" "Thank you daddy!" and "Oh my god!".

"I can't believe you." Olivia smiled.

Elliot winked at her. "The kids have always wanted a puppy, and you wanted a Labrador. So I got him from a shelter on the way home."

"He's beautiful Elliot." Olivia sighed, as they watched him play with the kids. "You're wonderful Elliot. I love."

"I love you too precious." Elliot whispered, kissing Olivia once again. He then turned to the kids and announced, "Time for a name!"

"Ooooo, how 'bout fuffy!" Lizzie squealed.

"No! It's a boy!" Dickie shouted. "How 'bout Duke?"

"No! I like Buddy!" both Maureen and Kathleen said, erupting in a fit of giggles.

"He looks more like a Buddy then a Duke." Olivia commented.

Maureen picked him up and rubbed noses with the puppy and asked him in a cutesy kind of voice, "How does Buddy sound eh?"The puppy barked joyfully. "I take that as a yes."

– – – – – – – – – –

Buddy sat happily underneath the dinner table as everyone finished gobbling up the stew Olivia and the kids made. That's when Elliot flashed the nervous smile of his at Olivia; she knew it was time to tell the kids.

Elliot cleared his throat and began, "Listen kids, Olivia and I have something we need to discuss with you guys. As a family." All the focus now was placed on either Elliot or Olivia. "Now you know I love your mom no matter what. And I love you guys to death and I would do anything for you. And I love Olivia too. And then you know that Olivia loves all of us very much."

"Okay dad," Maureen sighed, "Get on with the story."

"What your father is trying to say is that, well, we'll be having another member of the family joining us very soon." Olivia continued.

Kathleen sighed impatiently, "Are grandma and grandpa staying with us again? Well they aren't getting my room this time. It stunk for weeks in there after they left!" The twins suppressed giggles, and Olivia pressed her lips together avoiding a laugh.

"No, they are not coming to stay with us. What we're trying to say is that," Elliot decided the best thing to do was just to come out and say it. "Olivia's pregnant. There's going to be a new baby." There it was . . . he said it.

Awkward silence pierced the night air. No one knew exactly what to say, what to do, or how to react. "How far long?" Maureen asked in a shaky unsure voice.

"Twelve weeks." Olivia solemnly replied.

"So that means I get to be a big sister?" Lizzie asked quietly, not sure if she was allowed to show her excitement, by the look of terror on Kathleen's face. Olivia and Elliot nodded in response. "I hope it's a girl." she mumbled quietly.

"No a boy." Dickie quietly debated.

Kathleen couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her father be having another child? Why would he want another child when he had four healthy ones right here in front of him? It just didn't make any sense to her. "Why? Why do we need another baby? We're perfectly fine with out one!"

"Kath, you're not the adult here. You don't make the decisions." Elliot reminded her.

"Is there something wrong with us dad? Something so wrong that you feel you would have to have a better baby with Olivia!" she asked, trying to hold back the tears that were now threatening to fall. She wiped her eyes and searched her fathers face for an answer.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you sweetie, nothing is wrong with any of you. I couldn't ask for more beautiful, healthier children then you four. But we're a family and you have to trust us and the choices we make. Whether you like them or not we stick together." Elliot told her.

"Well evidentially you asked for another child when you went and did IT with Olivia! And I thought we were a family huh? We're supposed to tell each other the truth. And I thought I could trust you Olivia. But you lied! You lied to me! You knew you were pregnant for 12 damn weeks and you never said anything! Kathleen hollered.

"Kathleen do not raise your voice to either of us! And you need to watch your mouth young lady." Elliot said sternly.

All the screaming was beginning to frighten Buddy and he started whimpering. "Stop it KATH!" Lizzie demanded, picking Buddy up off the floor and into her arms. "You're scarring Buddy!" Dickie added.

"Kathleen stop. Just calm down." Maureen whispered to her sister. "You're making things worse."

"Yea," Kathleen sighed. "Well, they should have thought about that before they did each other. A sarcastic little sneer wiped across her lips as she caught the look os loneliness and sadness mounting up in Olivia's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked in astonishment at Kathleen's comments about them. "You do not talk to us like that."

"I thought I could trust you Olivia. After today I really did believe things were going to be okay, but I guess that was a lie too. Huh? And you're not my parent, so I can talk to you how ever I want!"

Elliot had heard enough. He wanted to avoid yelling, but there was no other way to handle this situation. "Well I am your parent and I want you to march straight up those stairs to your room and don't come down the rest of the night, or at least until you can learn some respect. Olviia is par tof this family now and you will treat her like one!" he shouted.

Tears of anger streamed down Kathleen's face now. "But daddy!"

"But nothing. I wan you in your room, now!"

"Dad! Please! I'm not the one that's ruining this family!" Kathleen continued to shout.

"Well you're not making it any easier!" Elliot confessed. Everyone else just sat quietly while listening to this shouting match.

"I tried daddy, I really did try. But you don't know how hard it is. I want to be happy, I really do want to be a happy family again. But it's just so hard. I hate this! Why did you have to leave mom for her!" Kathleen shouted, pointing to Olivia. "I hate you Olivia! I wish you would leave and never come back!" Kathleen stood up, pushed her chair aside and stormed up to hr room with her head in her hands.

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his; Olivia was practically in tears too. Elliot hated yelling like that, but Kathleen had just pushed it too far. Several moments later, Olivia too stood up and went up to her room.

"Normally I would be the one to give an out burst like that." Maureen uttered.

I know," Elliot sighed, keeping his eyes on his plate. "So why didn't you?"

Maureen took a deep breath and looked at her father. "Because, although Olivia will never take the place of mom, she's filled that space for me for the time being. She's taken up the roll as our mother, and she's put up with all of our crap and still loves us for who we really are. No matter what– just like a real mother. And that means a lot to me." Maureen admitted for once. I don't think it was the best idea to have a baby, but I respect what you guys are doing. And once again I'll be a big sister. It'll take awhile for me to get use too, but I'm determined to make this family work."

Elliot was confused. It was usually Maureen who storms off and Kathleen who says something like that. But something had changed. "I love yo Kath. You're finally acting like a mature adult. I'm proud of you." he smiled.

"I love you too Dad." Maureen smiled back.

"Is it okay to be happy?" Dickie asked quietly.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Is it okay to be happy that Olivia is having a baby and I'll be a big sister and Dickie will be a big brother?" Lizzie repeated.

Elliot warmly smiled at his twins that sat there with Buddy. "Of course it's okay. I would love to see you show that you're happy. Don't ever think for a second that you can't show you feelings around us, no matter what they are. Just don't go to the extreme like your sister did."

– – – – – – – – – –

Later that night Elliot climbed the stairs to his and Olivia's master bedroom. As he got close to the double white french doors, he could her Olivia softly crying. Olivia was curled up on the right side of the bed, her hair practically covered her face, and she cried. Elliot hated seeing her like this, and he was determined to make things better–or at least seem that way.

He sat down next to his fiancé and pulled her beautiful brown hair out of her face. "Honey, what's wrong? You want to talk about it?"

Olivia sat up and rested her back on the head rest and brought her knees into her chest. She studied Elliot's face for several moments before frantically saying, "What's the matter? Kathleen hates me now! Earlier we had a talk and we were fine, and know she hates me again. I knew we should have waited before telling them."

"And what? Tell them you're just gaining wait? Then one day you're just going to come home one day with a new born baby?" Elliot laughed sarcastically.

Olivia smiled. "No. I'm just nervous I guess. I mean, everything is just changing so fast. This house, us getting married, me getting step kids, and now we're having a baby of our own. And Kathleen hates me."

"Don't worry babe. Right now Kathleen hates me too for yelling at her. Trust me, she'll get over it. There comes a time where every child hates their parents or step parents. It's natural. But they forgive you and move on. And trust me, this baby of ours will be loved by all." Elliot lifted Olivia's shirt and kissed her belly. After a moment he rose to his feet and walked over to the stereo system; he started to play a song.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, a playful tone to her voice, Reluctantly Olivia stood to her feet when Elliot pulled her up. Elliot placed his hands around her waist as Olivia slipped her hands up his chest and around his neck. The song "Truly, Madly, Deeply" began to play as they swayed to the music.

Elliot leaned into Olivia's ear and whispered the words to her. "_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your_ _love, Be_ _everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do . . .I will be strong I will be faithful, 'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning, A reason for living, A deeper meaning . . ."_

Elliot kissed Olivia sweetly on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

"Do you remember the first time we dance to this song?" Elliot whispered.

A devilish smile danced across the corners of Olivia's lips. "On Christmas Eve, when we went to the office Christmas party and we some how got locked in Casey's office. And this song just so magically came on." she laughed.

"And if I do remember correctly, somehow Casey had a candle lit dinner and wine waiting there too huh?" Elliot chucked.

"Yea," Olivia laughed. "I have to give Casey props, she did a pretty good job. If it wasn't for her there would be no us." Olivia closed her eyes and gently laid her head on Elliot's chest.

Elliot continued to hum along to the song and quietly whispered the lyrics into Olivia's ear. "_I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me . . ._"

Just as the song ended the twins quietly climbed the steps and reached their father's and Olivia's room. They entered the room and climbed up on the bed.

"Hey kids." Olivia said.

Lizzie smiled sheepishly and said, "We were thinking. And it's okay you and daddy are having a baby."

"Yea," Dickie said. "Besides, it gives me a chance to have a brother FINALLY!" They all laughed at his comment.

Olivia hugged them. That's when Maureen decided to join them. They all sat on the bed and talked things out. They talked about things like what would happen after the baby was born and how their lives would be changed and stuff like that. After, they all piled downstairs top grab some dessert in the kitchen and finished up the night.

Kathleen moved halfway down the stairs and took a seat. She sat down and watched as everyone was laughing and eating ice cream in the kitchen. Lizzie was even having a hell of a good time lifting up Olivia's shirt and patting the "baby". Kathleen was so confused about her emotions. Just a few hours ago she was telling Olivia that all this would stop. Now she didn't know what to believe.

One lonely tear stained Kathleen's cheek as she sat there watching.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy? Go review now! And I just wanted to say mucho gracias Essy. For betaing this for me (when she had a case to work on! lol), and helping me concieve the best ideas for later chapters! Trust me you guys...this will turn out to be one hell of a twisty story! lol Hugs and kisses to all f you wonderful reviewers! And I've been thinking of changing the title of this story. So if you've got any good ideas let me know in your review, a mesage, or through an e-mail!**

**Cilla/estrelita**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I now it's been FOREVER since I last updated. I've just been really busy. I have volleyball practice now, and the trainning is only going to become a lot more. In two weeks I have to go everyday in the morning from 6am to 10am and once school starts I'll have it everyday after school from 3 to five. So I will be very busy. But I'm just glad I got this chapter up for you guys. I don't think it might be my best work, but it's something. And I'll try to update mre ofter, now that I have a new computer at home. Oh, and this story is having a title change to "A Deeper Meaning" if I haven't told you already. Thanks to A LOT of thining, and re-thinging with Kay, Essy, Dani, and Kelly. But Kelly thought of the name. So I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and this chapter I would like to dedicate to sooo many people. Like Kay, who is just an amazing person that I'm glad to call a very good friend of mine. To Dani who I can talk to about the most craziest things! Nothing is every dull when we're talking, and she's a great writer too, why would I diecide to write a story woth her if she wasn't! To Essy whose also just an amazing person who has helped me with so many ideas for this story which you'll read about. And just for being my friend. And my beta! And she'll beta the next chapter when she gets back from camp. And to Kelly who is a great friend and helps me with the riddles. And to all my reviewers who have stuck with this story, even though I've been having long periods of time updating. Okay...enough talk. Let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing except for my own ideas. Like, Elliot's brother Luke.Butwhen Essygets her butt back home from camp, we'll think of an idea to get them to be ours. Even just for a day.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_Olivia ran down the dark alley way as fast as she could, but it didn't seem fast enough. The rain was pelting down on her. Nothing but a dim street light lit up the darkened path of the alley. Frantically she tired running fast, trying to look for a way out._

_All she came to was a dead end and found herself surrounded by three large men. She was suddenly knocked off her feet and found her self starring straight up at the strange men. But the one thing she couldn't understand was why the men's faces were all blurred out of vision and she couldn't make out who was standing before her._

_They advanced on her like a pack of wolves, and she started kicking and screaming, but no one was around to her or save her. That's when she remembered she was pregnant and if something happened, her baby would be lost forever._

_Just was she blacked out, she felt someone put a hand on her and someone softly whispered her name, "Olivia, Olivia, wake up."_

Olivia's eyes flew open and she realized it had all been a dream–she wasn't in an alley fearing for her life–it had all just been a dream. A terrible dream.

"Are you okay Liv? Bad dream?" she heard Elliot ask her.

She blinked several times and Elliot came into focusThe early morning sun pierced through the sheer white curtains and Elliot stood over her, without a shirt and loose black sweat pants.

Her heart steadily went to normal, as so did her breathing. She propped herself up on an elbow and rubbed her the tiredness from her eyes, and let a silent yawn escape her lips.

Elliot smiled down at how frazzled Olivia looked. Years ago when they first became partners, even after eight years of being her partner, he never thought he'd see her every day at home, waking up with her–let alone her having their baby.

Sympathetically, Elliot said, "I was going to let you sleep a little longer, but it's 8:30 and Casey is down stairs."

"What? Why so early? My appointment isn't for another hour!" And where are the kids?" Olivia complained to her fiancé.

"Well, Casey has one hell of a surprise for you. Trust me, it's amazing. I couldn't even believe my eyes. Oh, and believe it or not, the kids are all still sleeping. Except for Lizzie. She's keeping Case company down there."

Yet another yawn slipped past Olivia and she said, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." She climbed out of bed and didn't even bother getting out of her comfy loose black pajama pants and matching cami tank top as she went and washed up. She threw her hair in a pony tail and head down the stairs bare foot.

Olivia walked into the living room complaining "God Case, I don't see what big surprise you could have that's worth waking up a tired pregnant woman up." She laughed.

When she looked up Olivia saw Lizzie, still in her p.j's sitting on Casey's lap; Elliot was sitting on the sofa, and there they sat. There sat Elliot's younger brother and Olivia's best friend's. It was Alexandra Cabot and Luke Stabler.

A giant sized grin spread across Alex's face as she saw the pure bliss and surprise on Olivia's face. It was absolutely genuine.

After the shock subsided, Olivia screamed in excitement, ran to Alex, and practically threw herself at her. "Oh! Alex what the hell are you doing here? Oh my God! I've missed you like crazy! Oh my God! I can't believe this!" she shouted over and over again.

Alex returned the hug and answered, "Oh, I missed you too. It's been such a long time."

"Was this worth waking a pregnant woman over?" Casey joked.

"Yes! Of course!" Olivia sat down beside Alex and just smiled. "Wow, it's been too long. What brings you here? With Luke?" she asked curiously looking at the two of them and then to Elliot who just smirked.

Luke and Alex both smiled awkwardly and took each other's hands.

Olivia's eyes became as big as oranges and she struggled to find the words she was looking for." Wait, you and Luke? Together?" Olivia looked over at Elliot in shock to see if he was following any of this. And they must of already told him because he didn't look too surprised. "Are you two?" her voice trailed off.

"Yea," Alex finished. "We're together." She lifted her left hand and flashed an engagement ring at Olivia.

"Oh my god! Are you serious!" she shouted turning to Elliot. "Can I..." she squeaked

Elliot chuckled and shook his head at how giddy Olivia was acting. "Yes honey. . . You can welcome Alex to the family."

"Ahhh! Welcome to the family! We're going to be sister-in- laws!" Olivia shouted, enveloping Alex into another giant hug, as well as Luke. "I can't believe you Luke!" she smiled. But for some odd reason Luke didn't seem as happy as you would think. He looked a bit on the depressed side.

"So, besides this wonderful news, what brings you back to New York? I thought you were still in the Witness Protection Program." Olivia asked. "Didn't they have you stationed in Colorado?"

"The fed's let me go. I'm not in the WPP anymore." Alex exclaimed happily. "Velez is scheduled for execution in Columbia, so they let me go. And then I heard what's been going on over here and Casey gave me a call, asking if I wanted to come visit. So I came with the assistance of Casey. I knew you two would always end up together. I'm just sorry I had to miss it." Alex added, smirking at Elliot and Olivia.

"That was also assisted by the wonderful Casey." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia jumped up and ran to Casey, locking er into a giant hug. "I love you Casey. Thanks! This was defiantly worth waking a pregnant woman up for."

"Uh–Livia, you're squishing me." Lizzie mumbled. Olivia forgot she was still on Casey's lap when she hugged her.

"Sorry hon." Olivia said; patting Lizzie's back.

"No problem," Casey smiled. "I was thinking, maybe we could go grab some breakfast together before your appointment, Just the three of us."

"Sounds great. Let me go get dressed first." Olivia excitedly agreed.

"Can I go too?" Lizzie shouted.

"Of course Liz, dear. Just don't wake the entire neighbor hood shouting like that."

Once out of ear shot, Alex smiled and asked Elliot, "I've never seen her so happy before. What did you do to her El?"

"Gave her a baby," Elliot joked, making everyone laugh.

"El, you sure you don't want to come to the doctors with us?" Casey asked.

"It's okay. Their will be plenty more of visits and I want to get caught up with Luke. It's been years since we've seen each other." Elliot explained.

"Yea, it's about time I got some time with my big brother." Luke laughed. "So you girls go have fun.

– – – – – – – – – –

After they left Elliot made the rest of the family breakfast and while they ate, Luke and Elliot stepped onto the porch to talk.

"I see things have gotten better for you." Luke sighed, regarding Elliot new family.

"Things have changed, I'll admit that." Elliot told him. "Olivia's made me so happy. I don't know what I'd do with out her. I just don't think the kids can handle all of this so fast.

Luke nodded.

Elliot seemed to sense something wrong with Luke. Something was bothering him. "What's wrong bro?"

Luke just shrugged. "I met Alex two years ago and we fell in love. And a month ago I asked her to marry me. Then a week ago the fed's show up at our door saying she can come out of WPP. The entire time I knew her she was Ashley Thomson, a simple school teacher from Denver Colorado. I fell in love with Ashley, and then I find out she's Alexandra Cabot ex-ADA in the special Victims Unit, from New York City. Who had some one out trying to kill her. It's just–I have no idea who she is. I thought I did, then everything changes."

– – – – – – – – – –

It was a hot spring day in New York City. Even though it was early morning time on a Saturday, the city was already bustling and hot. At a small breakfast café on 5th Avenue, Alex, Casey, Lizzie, and Olivia all sat outside under a shaded umbrella as they waited for their breakfast.

After some talking and eating, they finished up and headed to the doctors office.

– – – – – – – – – –

"What are they going to do to you?" Lizzie asked Olivia. After Olivia was examined by the doctor Casey, Lizzie and Alex joined in the room for the ultra sound.

"They're going to look at Olivia's stomach." Casey said, and went into a whole long explanation of what everything was and what was going to happen, and how they would see the baby one the monitor.

"I never thought I'd see you lying here on the examination table getting an ultra sound of yours and Elliot's baby." Alex smiled.

"I know, amazing huh? I never thought I'd see it either." she laughed. "And I never thought I'd see you again either." Olivia added, in a more serious sort of tone.

Alex took Olivia's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Through our years in SVU, to all the good and bad times, our fights, you've become my best friend. And I always will call you that. Just think, now we'll be sister-in-laws."

Olivia gave Alex a huge hug. "Same here. I'm so glad you came out here. I can't believe you're marring Luke!"

"I can't either. When I told him we're going to come visit you in New York, that was the first time he ever mentioned that Elliot was his brother. I knew he had a brother named Elliot, but I didn't know it was Elliot." she laughed.

A knock at the door and in stepped Dr.Monica Chi. "Hi everyone, nice to see all of you here." she said; opening up Olivia's file and pulling out a chart.

The doctor had already ran through the normal questions and now it was time for the ultra sound. Earlier she told Olivia that, "Sometimes it's normal to feel a little larger then 12 weeks, especially for a first pregnancy. But once we take the ultra sound I'll tell you for sure."

Olivia laid down and lifted her tank top and lowered her shorts just below her navel. The cold petroleum jelly sent shivers racing through out her body. The lights went off and they began the ultra sound that would change everything.

"Look Lizzie," Olivia said, putting one arm around her. "That's your little brother or sister."

"Everything seems fine so far . . ."Dr Chi said, squinting at the screen.

"What is this?" Olivia questioned; pointing to something on the monitor.

Dr. Chi looked curiously at the monitor. The entire room fell silent as Dr. Monic Chi examined the fetus a little closer. The air filled with an excited--anxious feeling as they waited.

"Oh my God . . ." Dr. Chi said under her breath, in amazement.

Olivia's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. "'Oh my god what'? Is there something wrong? What is it?" she asked frantically.

"Oh, no, no. Nothing is wrong, I can assure you that. But see these three pulses? Normally you would see one pulse for the babies heart. Here there are three." Monica explained, pointing out what would be one beating heart, but three appeared. "IF I'm correct, this will explain why you're growing so fast for only being 12 weeks along."

"What is it?" Olivia asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"Congratulations Olivia– you and Elliot are having triplets. I'll snap a picture of each of them so you can take them home and show the family."

"Three babies! Wow, you've been busy!" Lizzie shouted in surprise. At such a young age don't kids say the darnest things when they have no clue what they're talking about?

Olivia just laid there in shock, not knowing what to say or do.

Monica saw the horror stricken face of Olivia and said, "You can go ahead an get cleaned up now. After, why don't you come into my office and I can explain a few things to you."

"Uh–come on Lizzie," Casey started, "I think I saw a vending machine down the hall." With that the doctor, Lizzie and Casey all left the room.

"Alex, what am I going to do? I've never had a child of my own, now my first time I get three!"

"Liv, God never gives you more then you can handle. Think of it as a blessing." Alex explained. "Instead of one baby to share yours and Elliot's love and lives, you'll have three to love."

"Okay, but Kathleen already hates me, this will just make things worse. And things started getting better with Maureen, now it's going to start all over again. How am I going to tell El?" How will we afford this?"

"Calm down Liv. I'll help you figure out something."

About twenty minutes later, Olivia and Alex stepped out of the doctors office and into the waiting room. Where Olivia made he next appointment and took the pictures of the unborn children inside of her.

"Livia, I need to go to the bathroom." Lizzie said sheepishly.

Olivia stopped in her tracks and wiped away a tear. She smiled down at Lizzie and took her by the hand. "Come one sweetheart, I'll take you."

"How is she doing?" Casey asked Alex as she watched Olivia and the little girl step into the bathroom.

Alex sighed. "She's afraid, which is strange. Considering the Olivia Benson I knew, she was the say-anything-sarcastic-I'll-kick-your-ass kinda cop. She's the only woman cop, and she's gotta stick up for herself. She wasn't ever afraid of anything. She'd put her life on the line just to catch the bad guy. But I know what she's going through right now. To have someone out there after you, and you don't even know what they look like. It could be anyone on the street, and no matter how good a cop you are, you wouldn't even know it." Alex crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I feel terrible. I wish there was something I could do." Casey admitted, leaning next to Alex. "I can't wait to convict the bastard."

As Elizabeth used the rest room, Olivia flushed her face with water and took deep breaths–trying to sort out everything that's been happening. Not knowing things would get much worse. "Liz, you almost down?"

"Yea!" Lizzie shouted with the sound of the flushing toilet, and came running out to wash her hands.

That's when one of the worst things imaginable happened. Two bathroom stalls flew open, revealing two men in all black and sunglasses. Olivia say the men's reflections in the mirror and her heart stopped. Everything from that moment seemed to move in slow motion.

Olivia gasped in horror and grabbed onto Lizzie. But before either Lizzie or Olivia could yell for help or run, the men grabbed them and covered their mouths.

"No!" Olivia tried shouting but all that came out was a murmur, and one of the men pried Lizzie from her arms. They tried their hardest to escape, but it was just no use, the men were too strong.

Olivia feared for the life of both Lizzie, and the babies she was carrying. Olivia could hear Elizabeth kicking against the sink and heard the groans that were meant to be screams.

She felt like she was watching herself from far above. Feeling helpless and wanting to fix everything. But she couldn't She couldn't get away and stop this. She felt like she was outside her body; waiting to be rescued. All those years of training, and she couldn't even fight off her own attacker.

One man puled Olivia's head back by her hair and waved a gun at her. "Stop struggling or I'll shoot the girl." he whispered to her, pointing the gun at Lizzie's.

Once Liv and Lizzie calmed down the second man manically whispered, "There wasn't suppose to be a little girl! Where is Alex?"

"I don't know," the first man replied, just as frantic. "We're suppose to get Olivia and Alex, not a little girl. I just followed instructions. I didn't know Alex wasn't gonna be here.

"What are we going to do?"

At the sound of 'Alex' Olivia knew she had to do something. Olivia made a quick decision That's when she did it. She bit the man's hand and shouted, "Casey!"

"Shit!" the men shouted.

"We just gotta get the hell out of here. We'll worry about Alex later." The man banged Olivia's head against the sink to make sure should get the idea that she should shut her mouth.

They kicked open a bathroom window that led to the parking outside. Both Olivia and Lizzie started struggling again. Lizzie and the man were the first to climb throw the window. Then, as Olivia was being pulled out, Alex came rushing in; Casey was right behind her.

Alex ran to the window but it was too late, the men were gone–with her best friend. She tried climbing throw the window herself to chase after them, screaming, "OLIVIA! OLIVIA!" tears gushing down her face. Once through the window she ran, and kept running through the parking lot.

At the end of the lot she saw her best friend and Lizzie being shoved into the trunk of a car, and sped off. Alex fell to the floor in a heap, and began sobbing hysterically. Casey was right behind her the whole time. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 emergency. What's your emergency?" the operator asked. Casey explained everything that had just happened, she also gave the license plate number, then hung up. She bent down next to Alex on the floor and just hugged her.

It took her a moment to grasp what was going on. She say it all happen just seconds ago but, but it was like a scene from a movie. It didn't seem real. But once she realized that her best friend and her step-daughter had just been abducted tears filled her eyes and fell freely.

– – – – – – – – – –

It was pitch black and bumpy. Olivia was curled into the fetal position with her hands out in front of her, locked in hand cuffs. Lizzie wasn't tied together, but she laid close to Olivia. She held onto her hands and didn't let go. They both silently laid in the trunk of a moving car.

"Livia," whispered Elizabeth. "Are we going to die?"

Olivia sniffed and tried to pull hair out of Lizzie's face. "No baby, I won't let that happen." She scooted closer to Lizzie and held her as tight as the hand cuffs would allow.

"What about the babies?"

Olivia swallowed the knot that was forming in her voice, trying to hold back tears. "I don't know. But I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you and the babies. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Olivia kissed Lizzie's cheek and just lid there.

"It's my fault isn't it? This wouldn't have happened if I didn't need to go to the bathroom, huh?" Lizzie cried.

Hearing Lizzie blame herself for all of this made Olivia cry. She just couldn't hold it in any more. "No. No sweetheart. Not at all. And don't you think that for one second." Olivia reassured her. That's when it hit her. Olivia thought it was her fault too when they found the poor dead pregnant woman. But Elliot kept telling her it wasn't her fault. Elliot kept on saying, _"It wasn't your fault, Liv,"._ But then whose fault was it? Who the hell was do this to them then?

Olivia closed her eyes and held onto Lizzie. Everything fell silent in the trunk except the sound of the car driving. They didn't seem to be in the city any longer. Olivia told Lizzie, "Just close your eyes love. It'll all be over soon." And that's what she did. And they just laid together in silence as their abductors drove them off some where.

* * *

**Would this be considered a cliffie? I hope not, cuz then you guys might want to kill me! But anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. And for you people that are reading mine and Dani's story "The Greatest Gifts Come with a Price" we're workig on chapter three. But I'm just waiting for Dani to finish the first half! And The idea for having Alex come back was mine! I love Alex, and it was mine and Essy's idea to have her marry Luke, Elliot's brother. Love you guys. Please review! **

**--Cilla/marish/Liv/Rose/estrelita (I could go on forever with the nicknames...as Dani knows!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so it's been a while since I last updated, but yea. I hope you guys like. I'ts not the best chapter in the world, but I owed you guys a chapter. It's not as long as I would have liked, but volleyball paractice is at4 and I have to eat lunch before I go, so I had to get it up. I would have had it up sooner, but Kay just happened to 'distract me' by e-mailing me her chapter 6!**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to some more people...to Kay for showing me thinkgs are not always my fault and almost making me pee on my self my laughing so hard with both our chapter 6's! Kelly who makes me laugh with her reviews and is supposed to send me a 'note' for the next chapter! Onetreefan or Rach as I call her for being such a great reviewer, Dani who isn't having the best of times right now, and poor Essy who is away at Spanish camp and hasn't been able to beta my chapters like she loves to and isn't able to see the wonderful plan we concieved for my story unravel! And because she hasn't been abe to read Kay's wonderful story!**

**Disclaimer:** You guys know my sistuation already, so don't make me tell you AGAIN that I don't own them.

Thanx to my reviewers: onetreefan, loveiseo, KaydenceRei, Dramawitsvu17, sayit, BrittanyLS, Kelly of the mid-night dawn, KSUnsungHero, objectionxquaetioneversare, amd DaniIsNotHere mucho amor to you all.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Six**

_1:00pm_

It has now been three hours since Elliot's worst nightmare came to life. Three hours ago he got the call that changed everything. He got the call from Casey, who was in the parking lot of the doctors office.

Now he sat at home with Alex, Casey, Luke, his kids, and some officers scattered everywhere; asking questions. Luke had called his and Elliot's older sister, Samantha, to come down so she can keep an eye on the kids while Elliot wanted to help search.

"I can't get their faces out of my head. Olivia was being dragged out of the window and she had this petrified look on her face. Her eyes were yelling for help; I couldn't do anything." Alex whispered. Her voice was hushed and raspy, you could tell she had been crying.

Luke wrapped an arm around his fiancé and held her close. "It's not your fault sweetie. We'll find them. Don't worry. You too, El. It'll be okay." Luke sat in a bit of a trance as he spoke. He didn't understand it. One minute Olivia was screaming for joy that Alex was marrying him; the next minute she was gone. Swept away like smoke in the wind.

Luke had never seen his family like this. Elliot was so distraught over his wife-to-be and his daughter. Luke didn't know what to do, he just wrapped his arm tighter around Alex and held her tight.

Elliot sat on the sofa starring off in space. An hour ago he was busy yelling orders at all the other cops. He wasn't being very cooperative. He wanted his wife and daughter back now, and it seemed that everyone was holding him back from finding them. Them just five minutes ago, Cragen came over and yelled at him.

Cragen was upset too that something had happened to people so close to him. He considered them all family. But he had to do what was right in order to find them as soon as they could. So Cragen explained to Elliot that he didn't want him to lead this case. That he was just too emotionally unstable at this point. And that he needs to spend the time with the kids.

Of course Elliot knew it was true, but he could just let Cragen tell him he couldn't lead the search for his own wife and daughter. Elliot knew Cragen was right and he trusted Munch and Fin to handle the lead of the case. But that left Elliot feeling so helpless. He felt like this was all his doing. If he had just gone to the doctors with them, he just might have been able to stop all this from ever happening.

Maureen stood in her father and Olivia's master bedroom. She held a small gold necklace in her hands. It was a small heart-shaped locket. Inside was a very small group photo of Olivia, the twins, Kathleen, and her father. Inscribed it said: _We love you_.

It was a locket Olivia had given to her on a birthday a couple years back. At the time it meant nothing to her and she touched it. But today it seemed the world to her. It was like a link from her to her sister and Olivia. Through that she found the faith that Olivia and her sister would be just fine. Maureen looked around the empty room and tears filled her eyes. She just wanted her family back.

It's sad to say, but this event made her realize how much she really loved Olivia. She just didn't see why she couldn't see it before. Everything was just happening so fast, and now they were gone. I guess you never know how much you love someone until they're gone.

Back in the living room, Casey leaned over to Alex and whispered, "You should really tell Elliot about Olivia and what the doctor said." Casey would have told him herself, but there was just something about how close Alex and was to the Stabler family that she thought maybe Alex should b the one to say it.

Alex nodded and moved over to where Elliot sat on the sofa. "El, listen, I have to tell you what the doctor said about Olivia and the pregnancy."

Just like Olivia, Elliot looked to Alex, anxious and nervous. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Alex took a shuddering breath and looked Elliot straight in the eyes. "No, everything was perfectly fine. Its just–she's having more then one."

"Twins?"

"No, triplets." Alex confessed.

Elliot looked a bit confused. A mixture of joy and happiness, mixed with worry and anxiety appeared on his face. "I need to find her Alex. I need too. How could I let this happen? If I had just gone with you guys to the doctors, I could have prevented this."

Alex touched Elliot's hand lightly. "Don't blame yourself Elliot. All day that's all everyone's been doing, playing the blame game. We love Olivia and Lizzie. It's not our fault. Everyone–Cragen, Munch and Fin– are all working their asses off to find them. And we will find them."

Just then, Fin came rushing in through the front door. "Elliot, someone spotted the car they were in. They were last seen entering New Jersey." Fin informed them all.

"Are they tracking the vehicle?" Elliot questioned.

"We only got a sighting Elliot. Sorry. We're doing all we can. Other then that sighting, it seems impossible to get a hold of them."

"God damn it! Then why didn't you just pick up the damn phone huh?" Elliot shouted. He had been quiet too long. And all he wanted was his family back.

Everyone sitting around him looked startled at Elliot's reaction. They thought he would be happy that they spotted the car.

"Sorry _sir_, I just thought you'd be happy to get some info." Sin Siad sarcastically. He didn't bother hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"Don't yell at him dad!" Kathleen interrupted, walking into the living room. "It's not his fault. Don't blame him. He's just trying to help. Blame me. Last night I wished something would happen to Olivia so she wouldn't be here anymore." Kathleen admitted.

"Come here Kath," Elliot told his daughter, and she sat down next to him. "No one is blaming you; you shouldn't even be blaming yourself. You didn't tell those men to abduct Liv and Lizzie." He hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

From the corner of Elliot's eye he could see Dickie standing in the door way and watching them. He had the same expression on his face as Kathleen. Not long after, Maureen stood there too. Both had a tear strained faces. With out saying a word Elliot motioned for his other kids to come sit down with them.

They all sat together in one big hug and they weren't afraid to show their affection or emotions. They all began to cry.

Elliot looked up at Fin and said, "I'm sorry Fin. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. It's just so hard to know that the woman you love and your own child are out there with some sadistic freak who knows where."

Fin nodded. "I understand man."

Alex's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in Luke's shoulder and he just held her. Seeing everyone crying made him realize that he missed Olivia and Lizzie too. His own eyes began to water.

Casey looked around the living room at everyone and couldn't help but cry along with them all. Seeing as she had no one to lean on she turned to Fin with sadness in her eyes.

Fin sighed heavily. "Come her Casey." he said, and stretched out his arms for a hug.

She smiled graciously and cried on his should. "Thank you. . ." she whispered.

"Don't think anything of it. And you better not tell anyone back at the station." he told her with a smile.

Elliot glanced over at them and smiled.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry." Kathleen cried.

"I know baby. There's nothing to be sorry for."

– – – – – – – – – –

After a very long car ride, Lizzie and Olivia were both hand cuffed and blind folded. They had both been thrown around and dragged inside a house and separated. Lizzie had been taken to a room were she had been left behind looked doors. No longer blind folded or hand cuffed.

As for Olivia, her fate was much worse. She had been taken to a basement where she was tied down to a chair; still blind folded. She sat silent and still, not saying a word. That's when she heard foot steps slowly making their way down to the basement.

Who ever this man was, he walked straight up to Olivia and smacked her across the face with something heavy. It felt like a gun. Despite the pain, Olivia would not give in and yell out. She kept her mouth closed, and even though she has blind folded, she kept her eyes shut tight.

This man then leaned into others ear so that she could feel every hot sticky breath of his. He whispered, "Hello Olivia, remember me? . . ."

She was paralyzed with shock. She pressed her lips together as she remembered who this man was. It was Brain Cassidy.

Brain yanked off the blind fold and starred at Olivia with lust filled eyes.

"How could you! You were one of us! A freakin' cop! How could you do this!" Olivia shouted.

"Because you were meant to be mine Olivia! I had dreams for us! Big plans! I wanted to marri you, we could have lived a happy simple life together! But no, you couldn't get stupid Elliot Stabler out of your thick skull could you!" he shouted.

"You're crazy! I would never marri a sadistic bastard like you! Not even my own dead body!" Olivia replied.

"Oh, trust me, that could be arranged." Brain said, tauntingly wavy the gun in front of her face.

"Fuck you." she said calmly. She refused to be afraid of him. She refused to be weak. She had to think about Lizzie, and her own unborn children now. She wouldn't not back down.

"I loved you Olivia. And I intend to have my plans full filled. But maybe you could do me a favor my explaining to me, what it exactly that you seen in that man." Brian was now talking in a care free kind of voice. "Elliot can be so hostel, short tempered, I mean, come on. His own wife left him!" he laughed.

He then violently grabbed the arms of the chair where Olivia's arms had been chained and shook her. He pressed down so hard into her forearms, leaving them bruised non the less. He shouted in her face, "Explain to me how you pass me off and fall in love with a Son of a Bitch like Elliot!"

"I don't explain myself to scum!" Olivia shouted, spitting in Brian's face.

Brian angrily wiped his face and smacked Olivia again. "You see, this works two ways: You listen to me–the little girl goes unharmed. You disregard me–the little girl is in for a very, very rude awakening. Do we have an understanding?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, believe me, I would. So, do you understand?"

Olivia refused to answer him.

Brian smiled at her in a way that would make anyone feel uncomfortable. And ran a hand threw her hair. "So, you don't wanna speak?" He once again slapped her.

"You disgust me Cassidy." she seethed out.

"Oh," he moaned in a husky voice, touching his lips to Olivia's cheek. She moved her head in disgust. "You haven't seen anything yet. You see, I like it rough." He then slid his tongue along Olivia's jaw line. He could feel her tense up, and a smile spread across her face. "I've wanted you for so long Olivia. If you do what I want, I promise to be gentle–as to not hurt your babies." he whispered, giving her belly a sleek rub.

Feeling him touch her body sent shills all through her. It was like she was trapped in an on going night-mare. She felt so helpless as she watched Cassidy walk back up the stairs. All she could do was sit and wait. Wait to live. Wait to die. To wait for an absolution that would never come.

**Okay, I hope you liked. Now go review! PLease? Well, I hope to update really soon again. Just 'Hell Week' for my volleyball team start later today and it's really hectic. But school for me doesn't start til September 5th so I plan to have lots more chapter for you guys by then! Love you all.**

**Cilla/estrelita/Marish/Liv/Rose/cowgirl/chikadee Yea...I have lots of nikcnames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know this probably what you haven't been waiting for, buit this is more just filler. But from what Kay and Essy tell me, it's pretty good. :) So I hope you enjoy and leave more of your wonderful reviews:)**

**I also wanted to thank Kay for beta-ing this for me:) And I wanted to welcome Essy back from a long trip and now she'll be able to read and write fanfi again! lol And beta for me once again! I also wanted to thank all my reviews of the last chapter, I'm not going to put your names up though, if you reviewed the last chapter...you know who you are! I had a rough day at volleyball practice..I pulled BOTH my muscles in my thighs and they hurt like hell!**

**Oh, and Kay...I put something in the story just for you! You'll know when you read it...**

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me say it out loud...you know I don't...and I've had a hard enough day as it is! lol

**Chapter Seven**

Lizzie nervously glanced around the room. She had been locked in this room for two hours now, and the clock hanging on the wall read: 6:17pm. She was shaky and her face was drenched with tears.

She wanted nothing more then to be back with Olivia. She felt safe in Olivia's arms. But alone, she was scared and lost. Lizzie leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Maybe she was just dreaming. Maybe all of this would go away once she woke up.

– – – – – – – – – –

Cassidy paced the floor of the living room, holding his cell phone in his hand. He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. The house they were in was in fair condition and had shiny wood floors throughout the entire house.

"When do I get to see Olivia?" came a voice from the doorway.

Cassidy casually glanced up at his partner in all of this and saw Richard White standing there in the doorway. "You know what the plan was, White."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Screw the plan! It was screwed up the moment you let Velez in on it!"

Cassidy sighed. "Nothing changed when I let him in. All we had to do was still grab Olivia, and one extra–Alexandra Cabot. The plan was set and still fine. That is, until you went and grabbed that little girl."

"Are you blaming this on me?" White asked in astonishment.

Cassidy stared at him blankly. "Yes, yes I am. The only task I asked of you was a very simple one–to bring me Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot. I even sent an extra man to help you. I sent Chris. Chris was able to grab Olivia, you're the ignorant one who brought back a little girl!" he hissed.

Richard looked taken back by this remark. "Okay, so yea, it was my fault. But none of this would have happened if Velez didn't join. He jumps in a week before everything goes down, and he thinks he's head guy!"

Cassidy sighed once again, almost as if he was thinking about it, "Don't worry, I'll fix your screw up."

"What do you have planned this time?"

"I'm sure Elliot is dying to have his little girl back, right? Well, we'll do a trade you see? The girl for Alex."

"What if that plan fails too?"

"Shhh," Cassidy said, lowering his voice. He didn't want to chance Velez overhearing them. "That's why we have Nick Ganzner. Trust me, I've been planning this for years. Nick is so close to Alex, that Alex won't even know he's in on the whole plan. And I just got a call from Nick: He's on his way to Elliot's house now."

"Explain something to me Cassidy," Velez said, barging into the room. "Where the hell is Alexandra Cabot! I escape from prison 14 days before my execution for this. And this is what I get? I walk into the basement to find Olivia Benson and then I find her step-daughter locked up in a room upstairs!"

White shook his head and knew where this was going. He took a few steps back and sat on the arm chair. He didn't want to get caught in the middle of another one of Velez and Cassidy's arguments.

"Don't give me any of your crap Velez." Cassidy remarked.

"Where is she Cassidy? I see you got who you wanted. Now where's the one that I wanted?"

"Look Velez, you weren't in this to start with so just trust me when I say, I've got things covered. She'll be here by tomorrow night at the earliest. Okay?" Cassidy said.

But it was not settled that easily. There fight continued on through another hour.

– – – – – – – – – –

There was a gathering of about fifteen cops in Elliot's kitchen and Cragen stood before them and giving directions. "Okay, I know it's almost seven thirty, but there's a missing cop out there some where–not to mention she's pregnant and has her step-daughter with her. I expect all of you to keep a picture of both of them with you. We need to go back and canvas the crime scene and re-interview everyone and anyone they came into contact with today."

One of the officers looked annoyed that he wasn't home by now. "Look Cap, I know she's a precious detective of yours and all, but hey we've got families to get home to as well." he complained.

Cragen had the look of utter disbelief on his face at the officer's remark. "Listen Officer Ramirez, one of New York's finest is out there, they took her and her seven year old step-daughter, and she pregnant. Now if you don't think that's reason enough, then I don't think you have what it takes to be a member of my department. Because Olivia Benson would put her life on the line in a heart beat for you or anyone else."

Cragen was glad Elliot was occupied in the other room. If he had heard Officer Ramirez's comment, he surely would have knocked the officers to the floor with one hit.

"Sorry Cap," Ramirez apologized. "But my wife expected me home two hours ago. I'm supposed to help with our six month old son."

"Well Ramirez, if it was your wife and son out there, I'm sure you would want officers and detectives on the case 24/7." He looked around the room for a moment then announced to them all, "If any of you feel as strongly about this as Officer Ramirez here, then go ahead and go on home. If you are actually that selfish and are willing to turn your back on this unit, on your job, and on this family, then go. Now." Cragen said, a sound of disappointment in his voice mixed with urgency.

Officer Ramirez looked around the room as if waiting for second approval to walk out. After a moments silence he stood up and headed out.

Cragen then called: "Ramirez, if you walk out and turn your back on this unit, I'm sorry but I'll have to let you go."

Ramirez stood in place with his back facing the others. "Sorry Cap, if it means being with my family, then I guess this is good-bye."

Cragen was stunned. Even with as stubborn as Elliot is, Elliot has never turned his back on this unit. And to see an officer turn around and leave like it was nothing was like a slap in the face.

Once Officer Ramirez left, Cragen continued, "Officer Hunt, I want you to alert the paper and the media. We're going to do everything we can to find Olivia and Elizabeth."

Meanwhile, there was a knock at the front door. When Elliot opened the door, he was amazed at who he saw. He opened the door to see his sister, then Sam, a little girl about ten years old, and someone he had seen before. Nick Ganzner.

"Elliot! It's been so long!" Sam squealed, enveloping Elliot into a giant hug. "I'm so sorry about all of this. We came as soon as we heard."

Elliot returned the hug. "I missed you too. And who are they?" he asked, gesturing to the girl and Nick.

"Well, shortly after I moved out of the city I met Nick. I'm no longer Samantha Stabler–it's Samantha Ganzner." she smiled happily, but Nick didn't seem as delighted. And this is Danielle, but we all just call her Dani. I got pregnant a year after we married. She's ten now." informed Sam. She then noticed her brother Luke in the sitting room, so she pushed through the door and squealed, "Luke! Oh, and this must be Alexandra I've heard so much about."

_This isn't a God damn family reunion,_ Elliot thought to himself.

Dani smiled up at Elliot. "So, you're my Uncle Elliot." and she then followed behind her mother.

Elliot blocked Nick from entering his house. Nick then reached out his hand with a grin, "Brother-in-law."

Elliot then quickly remembered why he had hated this man so much. He had used Olivia years ago to get information on a case. He was just basically a dirty reporter. "I'm watching you." Elliot said in a voice that had no emotion at all.

"Watch all you want."

Elliot couldn't explain in words the feeling he had as he watched Nick waltz into his own house. Something just didn't feel right. He was up to something. Elliot didn't know what, but something was going on.

Just before Elliot closed the door, it flew open and a woman barged in, in tears. "ELLIOT STABLER! How the HELL could you let something like this happen!" she shouted.

Elliot looked a bit befuddled. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Why would you let Elizabeth go with Olivia to the doctors office? Now my little baby girl is out there somewhere and I don't know what to do, and–it's just . . ." Kathy stuttered. Her voice changed from yelling to a raspy whisper, fighting back tears.

"You can't blame this all on me! Okay? I'm doing everything I can to find Lizzie. How was I supposed to know this would happen? Huh? And I'm worried just as much as you are. She's not just your baby girl, she's mine too." Elliot interrupted.

Kathy put her head in her hands and shook it back and forth.

"Kathy, have you been drinking?"

Kathy looked up at her ex-husband. "No! I can't believe our daughter is missing and you have to ask me if I've been drinking! If you must know, I've been sober for a month now and I have a job, too." her voice was soft and embarrassed that Elliot had to ask her this. "You know what the judge said Elliot. If I don't get better I can't see the kids anymore. And you know once I do get back on track I want joint custody."

Elliot was amazed that Kathy had actually started to clean up her act for the kids. But he decided he didn't want to get into the issue of custody and court right now, so he said: "Okay, I'm sorry. Now arguing won't help find Lizzie or Olivia faster. Okay? We'll have to be in this together."

Kathy pressed her lips together forcing back the tears. When she spoke her voice was almost inaudible. "Elliot, I'm scared. Our baby is out there somewhere. And–and I don't know what to do."

Elliot knew that no matter what has happened, through everything–their divorce, Elliot's pending marriage, Olivia's pregnancy, and everything that Kathy has done, like drinking–one thing had remained true. That Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Elizabeth were both his and Kathy's. They had a little bit of both of them in each of them. At one point in his life he loved Kathy and she loved him–they were together and brought four wonderful children into this world.

And nothing could change that.

Elliot put the past a side for a moment and embraced Kathy in a friendly hug; Kathy began to sob on his shoulder. "It's okay Kathy. Everything will turn out right. Don't worry." he said, his voice deep and sad.

He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "It'll be okay."

– – – – – – – – – –

That night was like one long on going, silent, sad sleep over. Elliot's kids and Dani all knocked out around 11pm, all in Maureen's room. Everyone else stayed up trying to find anything on Lizzie and Olivia. But around 11pm all the officers had been long gone from the house and they decided to call it a day.

By midnight everyone was heading to bed. Luke and Alex slept in Kathleen's room; Nick and Sam took the guest room; Kathy had even stayed the night, in the twin's room, which was rather hard for her, being around all of Lizzie's things, she had trouble falling to sleep. Elliot had lain awake in his big empty bed, too.

Casey decided to crash there as well, but didn't want to be alone in the den. So Munch, reluctantly, stayed with her.

"How's Elliot doing?" John asked. He sat on the sofa across from Casey who had a pillow and a blanket with her. The dim light softly cascaded around the room.

Casey clasped her hands together and looked at a picture on Elliot's mantle piece. It was of him and Olivia, and both were happy and smiling as Elliot carried Olivia on his back. "It's hard for him, really hard."

"How are you doing?" John asked.

Casey shrugged. "Pretty good, but it's hard."

John could see passed the fake smile that Casey sat there with and saw the real hurt and worry that was there. "We're doing everything we can Case."

Casey let her tears fall now, not afraid to cry in front of John. "Who could do this? She's pregnant for God sakes! She's been through enough as it is. Olivia doesn't deserve any of this."

Munch moved from his spot on the sofa and sat next to Casey. "You know Olivia, she's strong. She'll make it through this, her, the babies, and Elizabeth."

Munch wrapped his arms around Casey and she returned the much needed hug.

For some odd reason just sitting there in John's arms made her feel better. She felt so reassured and safe in his arms.

Together they sat there and she slowly drifted off to sleep in John's arms. He just smiled down at her as he held Casey close, and he too closed his eyes.

– – – – – – – – – –

Elliot couldn't sleep that night. Not knowing where his wife and daughter were just tore him up side, that and knowing that his sister's husband, Nick, was up to something. Something was going on, but he just didn't know what was happening. All of this was jabbed into his head and he just couldn't sleep.

Every time he'd start to doze off he would get these images of a warehouse. He'd go inside, knowing Olivia was there, and he would then find Olivia sprawled out on the floor. When he reached her and held her in his arms, he would notice all the blood and the several gun shot wounds to her stomach. Then he realized Olivia was dying in his arms.

It was an image he never wanted to see come to life.

He would give his own life before he let that happen.

– – – – – – – – – –

Olivia forcefully shut her eyes and tried to fall a sleep. But it was no use. As tired as she felt, her body just wouldn't allow her to sleep. No matter how hard she tried.

Olivia couldn't stop thinking about her family. Just the _thought_ of belonging to a "family" brought tears to her eyes and joy to her heart.

From the moment she was brought into this world she was the poor little girl of rape who belonged to her alcoholic/abusive mother–a victim of rape– and the no good violent/rapist father, who she had never known. Olivia had no family. For almost all her life it was like that, that is, until Elliot came along.

He changed her whole life. Elliot showed her friendship, love, compassion, understanding, and so much more. He would now become her loving husband. Elliot helped her belong to a family. Something she had dreamed of every since she was a little girl.

She would be a loving wife and mother, and step-mother. Olivia had four amazing, astounding step-children that she loved like her own. Then she had Luke, he treated her like a real sister. As if they had known each other for years as they grew up. And she was proud to call him her brother-in-law.

Just to make their family a little bigger, there was now Alex. It was like a dream. She and Alex would both share the title as "Mrs. Stabler". They would be sisters now.

There was always Elliot's sister Samantha, or Sam as everyone calls her. Sam was married and had a daughter–Danielle. But Olivia had never met any of them.

She also had _always_ considered the people back at the station house family. Although Donald Cragen was her boss, he had always treated her like a real daughter. Then with Casey, it was like she was a little sister to Olivia. She helped her out when she was new to the SVU department–yet sometimes Casey ends up teaching Olivia a thing or two.

Munch was like the older cousin in a family that had seen it all, and had been through just about everything you could think of. He knew all the people you could possible want to know, and some you had no clue who they were. He knew all the secrets in the family, as well if you had some conspiracy plan to take over the world. He was also the cousin who never acted his age and is completely annoying at times, but never fails to make you laugh. And you've gotta love him for it.

As for Fin, well, he was the big tough guy in the family that always has your back no matter what, because in his mind you can never turn your back on family. He's the sarcastic one who can always put a smile on your face. And at family gathering he's likely to be the one not to pass out good-bye hugs and kisses, or say, 'Bye, I'll miss you. Love you too'. But deep down you know he's thinking it. He's like one big teddy bear, and you know he loves his family and would do anything for them.

Now Olivia knew, that by a long shot, they weren't the perfect All-American-Family. But then who can really say they are? And she knows they aren't all "blood" relatives, but they all felt that why. They had an invisible bond connecting each and every one of them.

She knows every family has its flaws, but that's what makes them unique, and love each other even more, it's something that makes them even stronger. The only thing that matters is that they all love each other.

But Olivia also knew that if she couldn't get herself and Elizabeth out of here, then they might never see their family again.

**So? I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will all come back for chapter 8! I'm working on it as you read this! lol okay maybe not...but I'm thinking about working on it! lol Love you guys! **

**Cilla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here is the long awaited chapter 8! Lol I hope it's good and you enjoy reading it. Sorry it took so long, but just ask Essy, it was like midnight and I was trying to work on it but I just couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Lol But I did enjoy having Essy for company. But I hope to get chapter 9 up faster. But I just started school again and with volleyball I am very busy and only get online on the weekends.**

**This chapter dedication goes out to, yes, Essy! Lol She's just wonderful. I just wanna thank her for everything. And by everything she knows what i mean. All our late night chats and just _everything_ really. And for posting this chapter. For me. Mucho amor mi hermana linda.**

**Disclaimer:** Guess some dreams don't come true that easily huh?

**Chapter Eight**

Morning came and went and both Lizzie and Olivia had yet to see the face of Brian Cassidy. Back at the house their pictures were all over the news, papers, and all other types of media possible. Not to mention Nick Ganzner had been acting strangely all day.

Elliot noticed Nick was spending quite a lot of his time around Alex; he'd just sit and watch her sometimes. He also spent a lot of time whispering into his cell phone.

At the moment, it was nearing 8 pm of the second day Olivia and Lizzie missing. It was like they had disappeared off the face of the earth. Everyone was piled into the kitchen while Alex, Casey, Sam, and even Kathy helped prepare dinner for everyone; the kids sat at the breakfast table in the corner, playing board games quietly. No one was really in the mood for talking. It just wasn't the same.

Amazingly, Kathy and Elliot had managed to settle their differences for the time being. Elliot stood in the doorway, keeping an eye on Nick. Suddenly Nick's cell phone rang. It seemed to ring every hour on the hour. Nick looked around suspiciously, then stepped into the empty hallway and into the empty office room. Elliot slowly followed, determined to find out what was going on.

Maureen glanced up from her game of checkers with Dani as her father brushed past them. She knew that look. Something was going on. "Uh, Kath, can you finish up this game? I'll be right back," Maureen explained, keeping her eyes on her father.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Kathleen." Maureen slowly stood up from the kitchen table and headed around the back. She was further away from her father and the office room this way, but it was the only way to avoid being seen. She crept to the doorway from the den leading to the hall. She held her breath as she listened

Nick spoke in a hushed whisper into his phone. "I know, Brian. I've gotten really close and Alex doesn't suspect a thing. But I do think Elliot suspects something; I don't know what, though." He paused for a moment while the man he was talking to spoke to him.

"Okay, Brian. I understand. I have everything planned out," Nick replied. He paused once again, looking very frustrated.

Nick continued, "Okay, it's eight o'clock. I could have her down there around nine. Is that good enough for you?" he asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice. "I'll get angry if I want. You try being married to some crazy arrogant woman for eleven years and accidentally having a kid with her!" he hissed. "Look, I'll try and have them there by nine; latest will be nine-thirty." Another pause was followed by Nick saying angrily, "Meet me there, nine-thirty. And tell White to start heading down here for the plan." He then hung up his phone hastily. Elliot made his move.

"Everything all right, Nick?" Elliot asked, stepping forward. Maureen peered around the corner.

Nick smiled smugly and replied, "Everything is perfectly fine, Elliot. Why so concerned?"

"For one, my wife and daughter have been abducted. And secondly, you've been spending quite a lot of time on your cell phone or near Alex."

Nick stood there contemplating what to say, when it dawned on him: this was the perfect moment of opportunity. He grimaced at Elliot as he reached into his coat pocket and slowly slid out a gun. Elliot froze slightly.

"You make a sound," Nick enlightened, "she dies." Nick quickly pointed the gun in Maureen's direction. She was frozen with fear as she still peeked around the corner. "Neither of you say a word. Maureen, come stand with your pathetic excuse for a father. I think I almost gave him a heart attack."

Maureen quickly obeyed.

"Listen carefully Elliot; you're going to go in the kitchen and quietly ask if you can speak with Alex. You both come back to me quietly and I'll explain everything. But Elliot, I'm not stupid – if you make eye contact with anyone other then Alex or you try to pull some proud cop crap, Maureen gets a bullet to the head." Nick violently yanked Maureen toward him, holding the gun to her head.

She let a small sound escape her throat. Tears swelled in her eyes as her whole body shook with fear. She knew her father wanted to go out there and tell someone about this. "Please Daddy," she whispered. "I don't want to die Daddy. I don't want to die."

Elliot's eyes watered quickly. He was seeing someone hold a gun to his eldest daughter's head, threatening to pull the trigger. His heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He couldn't risk his daughter's life like that. This time he had to play by the rules.

Elliot took a deep breath and sauntered into the kitchen. His eyes ricocheted throughout the room until he spotted Alex. She hovered over the breakfast table where the kids played a game. Oddly she stood with a half smile, and her hands gliding over her stomach. He suddenly had a flash Olivia in his mind.

Elliot's heart sank at the thought of Olivia and the unborn babies.

He breath walked toward Alex. He grabbed her softly by the elbow and said quietly. "Alex, can I have a word with you in the next room?"

Alex looked up at him, a bit startled and quickly removed her hands from her stomach. "Sure…Is everything all right, El?"

"Just, please, whatever you do, do not scream."

Alex frowned. She caught the urgency in his voice and knew there was something more to this than what he was letting on about.

She followed him to the hall. When she saw Nick and Maureen, she subconsciously let out a small gasp and quickly covered her mouth.

"Now that I have your attention, "Nick leered, "the four of us will go upstairs for a bit of a 'private' conversation."

- - - - - - - - - -

Lizzie feverishly glanced around the room for the millionth time. She suddenly spotted something she hadn't noticed before. In the corner, partially hidden behind boxes, there was what appeared to be an air vent or a crawl space.

She crawled across the room, afraid if she didn't move fast enough, her only possible way out would disappear forever. Lizzie slid the semi-heavy boxes over and lifted the vent cover up. She didn't know exactly where this would lead her - hopefully to Olivia - but it was definitely better than sitting in the small room.

As Lizzie clambered on her hands and knees, the strong smell of beer, sweat, mold, and something else filled her nose. It was very nauseating.

Within five minutes of endless crawling, she found herself facing a dead end. Lizzie kicked the vent open and climbed out to the basement floor.

"Oh my God; Lizzie!" Olivia whispered in a raspy voice.

"'Livia!" Lizzie said in response. She ran to Olivia and gave her a giant hug.

Olivia kissed her cheek, tears filling her eyes. "Oh my God," she repeated. "You're okay, thank God." She was curious to know how Lizzie had found her, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was that Lizzie was safe, and they had a chance to escape.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked, lightly stroking Olivia's bruised cheek.

Olivia wasn't about to explain to her seven-year-old step-daughter that she had been smacked across the face. Instead she quietly sighed. "I'll be okay. But listen, I need you to untie me; okay, sweetie?"

Olivia stood up rubbed her wrist which was red and bruised. Suddenly they heard Cassidy running down the stairs.

"Shit," Olivia breathed. She grabbed Lizzie's hand and ran to the open vent.

It was too late; Cassidy was already behind them. He grabbed Olivia's foot and she screamed as she tried to kick away. "Olivia, just stop fighting, honey. You're just making this harder for yourself!" Brian shouted as he struggled with Olivia.

"What the hell do you want with us? God damn it, get off me!" She kicked Brian in the face and kept going, Lizzie right in front of her.

"'Livia!" Lizzie shouted, terror evident in her voice.

"Keep going, baby! Don't look back."

Cassidy was determined to show Olivia that she had to obey the rules because this was serious business. He extracted a gun from his pocket. _It was time to teach her a lesson_, he thought.

A gunshot echoed throughout the house.

Olivia felt a sea of pain wash over her body as she fell.

Everything happening in slow motion.

Cassidy smirked in vengeance.

Lizzie turned around and shouted, "Livia! Olivia!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Olivia's head and body hit the cold vent. She could see her own blood expelling out of her shoulder. Every time she took a breath it was nothing but pain. As she lay there, trying to grasp that her body had just been pierced by a bullet, she felt herself fading from the world. Things were blurry. All she saw was Lizzie's tear stricken face and blood – lots of blood.

She began to feel nauseous. Her three unborn children made it painfully clear that they were not enjoying the stress on their mother's body. She managed to curl herself into the fetal position and hold onto her stomach.

Lizzie scrambled to Olivia. "'Livia? Please say something, 'Livia, please," she begged.

Olivia opened her mouth, but her voice had already left her.

Lizzie laid her head on Olivia's. "I love you so much, Mommy." She closed her eyes.

Cassidy pulled out his cell phone and walked away from the vent. "Damn it, Velez! Get your ass down here."

Olivia tried to move, but she couldn't. She was fading.

"You can't leave me 'Livia. What am I going to do? I need you. I'm sorry for everything 'Livia," Lizzie cried. "I don't want you to die. Who'll be my mommy that takes me to school and helps me with homework? Who'll be there with Daddy to tuck me in at night?" she sniffled. "What about the babies? They need a mommy just like I do; so do Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickie. We need a good mommy, a mommy like you."

"I…I love you Lizzie," Olivia managed to choke out.

Lizzie cried harder.

Olivia felt the world fall into darkness.

- - - - - - - - - -

"No, Alex, you can't," Elliot said bluntly. He, Alex, Maureen, and Brian all stood in the master bedroom behind closed doors.

Nick had just briefed them on what was to happen. He explained that they would be blind-folded and seated in the back seat of his truck. They would be driven to the location where they would make a trade. Alexandra Cabot for Elizabeth Stabler.

"Elliot, I have to. Do you or don't you want your daughter back?" Alex told him.

"Of course I do. But to send you off like that - it's wrong."

Nick getting annoyed. "Then the little girl dies. And I still take Alex. Look, we don't want the girl. She's no use to us. So we're trying to be nice."

Maureen sat down on the end of the bed and watched as everything went on.

"El, please. Olivia and I will be fine. We're strong. Lizzie shouldn't be there if she doesn't have to."

Elliot knew that no matter what was said, Alex's answer would stay the same. She would go. Nothing in the world could make her do otherwise. He looked into her scared blue eyes and found reassurance. He knew he had to let her go.

"Please, El. You are my family, you always have been and I would do anything for you," she said, taking his hand. "And I know you really want me to go. You want your daughter," Alex pleaded.

Elliot nodded his head slowly.

Nick continued with directions. "My buddy is on his way down. He'll be making sure everything goes as planned and your little cop buddies don't try and get smart with us. Meanwhile, I'll be driving you to the location. Maureen will be riding with us," he said, finally looking at her. "She thought she could be a snoop; now she won't have to." He rubbed a hand through her hair. "Besides, she's pretty."

Elliot twisted Nick around by the wrist. "Keep your filthy hands off my daughter. Do you understand me?"

Nick waved his gun around in the other hand. "Hmm…you don't learn, do you Elliot? Sometimes I wonder what it is Olivia sees in you."

The next half hour was spent downstairs waiting for this "friend" of Nick's. Everyone else was gathered in the den and explained the situation.

"Now," Nick announced, "You're all staying here. If any of you think you can outsmart us, you're wrong. One phone call and both Olivia and Elizabeth are dead." There was a knock at the door. "Okay, understand? Excuse me now while I go let my friend in." He left.

Luke jumped up from his spot on the sofa and took Alex into his arms. "Baby, you can't. You can't," he whispered.

Alex's eyes slowly filled with tears. "I'm sorry Luke. But there's no other way. I have to do this. I love you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on her stomach.

She knew she had to tell him. She had kept it quiet long enough. She was going to tell Olivia after the doctor visit, but everything just went wrong. And now wasn't the time to bring it up.

Sam sat silently crying as the reality sunk in. Her husband and father of her daughter was a part of this abduction. He helped bring this pain to her family.

Casey found herself clenching John's hand tightly; he didn't seem to object either. She didn't understand why, but her emotions lately towards John had been changing. Casey saw him in a different light. The last day or so he has been there by her side, not as a co-worker, but as a friend.

John gave her a sense of stability and love. He comforted her and she loved the way he looked into her eyes. Was it wrong? Casey knew all too well about the big age difference - and that John had been divorced many times. Even so, she couldn't mask her growing feelings.

"Dad, I'm going with you. You heard Nick; he said I'm coming too," Maureen whispered to her father.

"No, Maureen. You can't. I don't want another person I love so much getting involved."

"Dad, I'm going. I can't just turn away. You think after having a gun pointed to my head I wouldn't be involved?" she whispered.

Kathy then interrupted. "You aren't letting her go, Elliot." She looked over at Kathleen and Dickie. "Come on, kids; we're leaving. No more of my children will be involved in this."

"Kathy, are you insane?" Elliot asked. "If you leave, you'll die. Nick isn't kidding about this. This man is serious."

"The only thing I'm serious about is getting my daughter back and getting the hell out of this freak show. Come on, Maureen!" she said sternly, attracting the entire room's attention.

"No. I'm not going with you, Mom. I'm staying with Dad," Maureen protested.

Kathy was stunned. "I am your mother, Maureen. Olivia is nothing to you."

"She's more of a mother to me then you've been lately," Maureen countered. "She's the one who remembers to bring us to school. She comes with Dad to school functions. Olivia remembers soccer practices, volleyball games, and says goodnight and tells us she loves us every night, no matter what we've done to her. And unlike you, she doesn't tell us to hate people. Olivia would give her life in a heartbeat for anyone in this room. Not only because it's her job, but also because that's the kind of person she is. Even for you, Mom. She doesn't go around telling us to hate you."

Suddenly Elliot realized Kathy was the one giving Olivia such a bad name. Kathy had been the reason for all the hatred in this house.

"You told them to hate Olivia? Why?" Elliot asked in astonishment. Everyone just sat in silence as they watched this scene unfold in front of them.

Kathy chose not to reply, but grabbed Maureen tightly around her forearm. "We're going."

Maureen tried to yank herself away, but Kathy's grip was too strong. With her free hand, she made a fist and took a swing at her mother. She hit Kathy square in the face, causing her to stumble to the ground.

"Maureen!" Elliot shouted.

Kathy held a hand to her bloody nose and looked up with wide eyes. "What the hell is your problem? Is this the kind of crap Olivia's teaching you?"

"Don't you ever talk to our children like that. You are no longer welcome in this house."

"What made you think I'd come back? This family went down the tubes long ago, when you cheated on me!"

"I never cheated on you," Elliot whispered. It was only half true. Since the day he met Olivia, his love belonged to her. But he had never made a move until Kathy had called for the divorce.

"Don't you lie to me. I could see in the way you looked at that slut of a co-worker. You never looked at me that way," Kathy said, her voice growing smaller with each word.

"Leave my house and my family alone."

"No one is going anywhere," Nick announced. "Unless your name is Elliot, Alex, or Maureen."

From the doorway entered yet another man from Olivia's past whom Elliot had no desire to see again: Richard White. Evidently, this was something personal against Olivia.

"My friend here," Nick began, "will be keeping an eye on all of you. If there is any problem, he will not hesitate to kill you. Understand? Now, you three," he turned to Elliot, Alex and Maureen, "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - -

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and it took her a minute to focus in the darkness. She realized Lizzie was sleeping beside her. She stole a passing glance at the window; she saw a pitch-black forest.

Pain consumed her body. She tried to adjust herself into a sitting position when a sharp pain soared through her arm. She suddenly remembered her shoulder.

It had been poorly bandaged and her whole body had suffered severe bruising. From what? Olivia couldn't remember anything after losing consciousness near the vent

Within a few minutes, she found the source of the pain. The pain was coming from her torso and inner thighs. She could only imagine the sight. She looked at her stomach and it confirmed her fears. She had been badly beaten.

Olivia's mind jumped to all the worse case scenarios. She had been unconscious for awhile… with Brian. That scared her. Could she have been raped?

Olivia wrapped her arms around her battered stomach, cringing from the pain. She just prayed her babies weren't damaged in any way.

She leaned her head as a car came to a stop outside; she saw more headlights – there were two. Olivia could see four figures approaching Brian's car. Brian stepped out.

Brian opened Olivia's door, grabbed her by her bruised wrist and yanked her out. She could barely hold herself up when Brian threw her onto the dirt road in front of Elliot, Alex, and Maureen.

Elliot rushed to his fiancé's side and took her into his arms.

"Oh my god," Maureen whispered. She covered her eyes with unsteady hands and turned to Alex who held her tight.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered, slowly rocking his love back and forth in his arms. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Olivia broke down into violent sobs as she shook her head 'no'. She placed a hand on her stomach. "It hurts."

Elliot lifted her top; what he saw horrified him. His fiancé's stomach was beaten black and blue. She had finger marks on her sides, like someone had held her down. "Hold on Liv; just a little longer and everything will be fine," he told her. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She didn't understand what was taking so long.. Why wasn't he taking her and Lizzie and getting the hell out? What was Elliot waiting for?

Brian walked up, a smug smile gracing his lips. "Enough of the love crap, Stabler." He grabbed Olivia by the hair and tossed her off to the side, causing Maureen and Alex to jump and scream.

"I swear! If you lay another finger on her-" Elliot started, inches from Brian's face.

Brian socked Elliot and replied, "What? What are you going to do? Nothing, Elliot. Because f you do, I will put a bullet through her skull." He pointed to Nick who was now holding o to Lizzie. "There's Elizabeth. She can run to Maureen as soon as Alexandra walks over here to me."

Lizzie was terrified as this man held her tight. Maureen's whole body began to shake as she watched these men torture her family. It all seemed like a movie she was watching from outside herself. Happy days seemed so distant.

Olivia could feel the gravel piercing her skin as she lay on the ground. She held her stomach tightly as the mountain of pain grew.

Alex took shaky steps towards Nick. Within the next couple of seconds, Lizzie managed to collapse into tears in Maureen's arms and Nick shoved Alex in the back seat of Brian's car.

"Sorry, Nick," Brian smirked. "Seems there's been a change in plans."

"What do you mean?"

"You're no longer needed, Nick." Brian slowly reached inside his coat; Elliot knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Turn your heads and get in the car!" Elliot shouted to his children. They quickly obeyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick asked, taking a step back.

"What has to be done. I'm sorry."

A gunshot pierced the night.

Blood spurted from Nick's chest and he fell with a thud to the ground. He was dead.

Elliot quickly ran to Olivia's side. He picked her up hastily and placed a chaste kiss upon her cold lips. He carried her in his arms to the back of Brian's car. As much as he wanted to grab her, jump in the other car and leave, he knew he couldn't. There was too much at risk, especially with Brian having a gun on him.

Olivia cold feel Elliot sliding something slim into her jean pocket. Whatever it was, she didn't dare pull it out now - Brian was making his way over to them now.

"I love you so much, Liv," Elliot whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek one last time.

"Velez, you have to take the others back."

Alex was petrified with fear. The man who had tried to kill her, and was supposed to be executed was here. This was impossible. It was unreal.

Brian continued to explain. It seemed as if Velez and Cassidy had this already planned out. They had known all long that they would kill Nick, that all of this would happen. The "new plan" as Brian said was that Velez would take the kids and Elliot back with instructions for White before "finishing things up with Olivia and Alexandra".

As they pulled away, Brian turned to the back seat to Olivia, snickering at the same time. "You know, you're not half bad unconscious, Liv. I see why Elliot got you knocked up so fast. I just can't wait to see what you're like when you're awake."

It was true.

Olivia had been raped.

**Okay, you guys must hate me for this, but I couldn't help it. And As I said, if it wasn't for Essy, this chapter probably wouldn't have been posted at all until next weekend! Please leave some of your wonderful reviews like always and I'll try to get chapter 9 up much faster. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, what can I say? I haven't updated since september! And I'm so glad everyone has been so pacient with me and I hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter. I've just ben so busy with school, volleyball, and my own personal life. Life isn't always what you want it to be, what you dream it could be like. And right now it just seems like my life is slowly falling to pieces, but then I remember all the great friends I have met here and writing helps me forget about all that and then when I get your reviews, it makes everything a little better. That's why I want to thank all of you who read my stories, and put up with my dramatic absents of updating. Winter break just started so I shoud have more free time. As well, my volleyball season is over so I be able to have more time after school. I just want to thank Essy, Rach, Kay, Allie, Dani, and everyone else I love talking to. Sarah! lol Well, enough with hte talking, I'm sure you all are DYING to read! **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing...but maybe Christmas might bring me something...

**This chapter is for all of you that support me and love this sotry!**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine **

Brian's car slightly jerked about as they drove through the rugged terrain.

Alex looked over at Olivia who was petrified to the extent that she looked numb. Her face was wan; covered in blood and bruises.

Alex knew that no matter what she'd say, none of it could make any of this disappear. She just grabbed a hold of Olivia's limp hand, it was icy cold; lifeless. Everything about Olivia now looked like that. Looked like the soul had been sucked out of her.

It was Olivia sitting there, but not the Olivia Alex use to know.

They were now driving off into the twilight zone because little did they know that days would begin to pass without a trace of them left behind. Like they would vanish off the face of the earth.

Richard White had locked the Stabler family and their friends up in their house and didn't allow a single peep without his say. And as the days became more frequent and longer, a gloomy, almost lifeless, mood hung over everyone and no one said a word.

Yet the search for Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot continued, but there was no such luck in finding their trail. They no longer belonged to the world. They were gone.

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE ABDUCTION**

Olivia lightly caressed her stomach for comfort, which seemed to be getting biggerby the minute. Being 3 and a half months pregnant doesn't look like much, but in Olivia's case, having triplets makes you look a lot bigger. As she sat in the puny, filthy bathroom, she felt light headed and dizzy–for the past week she hadn't eaten except some stale bread and water that had been left in the mini fridge in the isolated room. The babies didn't like this one bit. The sharp pain in her stomach only got worse.

Olivia was weak, exhausted, and just finished puking. Her head hung sickly over the dingy toilet, one hand on her bulging belly, the other on her forehead..

The bathroom was tiny and grimy, with room for just a toilet and a sink, along with a shattered mirror on the floor. The actual room they were staying in wasn't much bigger either. There was space for one twin bed and a mini fridge, and not much else. The wooden planks on the floor were old and creaky. No windows. Nothing. Olivia and Alexandra had been cut off completely from the outside world.

She waited for her head to stop spinning before she tried to sit up, but her muscles just weren't cooperating. Olivia could hardly move without pain shouting up through her limbs throughout the rest of her body.

"Liv?" A groggy voice floated the short distance to the bathroom. It was Alex. "Liv are you okay?" Olivia had been hoping not to wake Alex, but it's hard to muffle the barfing noises this late at night, especially when you're in such a small room.

Olivia sighed, yet didn't answer Alex. In fact, she hadn't said a word since that night. The night it all came tumbling down. Nick was killed. The night the horrible abdominal pains started. When Lizzie was freed and Alex was brought here. And the night that Elliot had kissed her one last time.

Alex knew for quite some time that Olivia wasn't speaking, but she made a habit of talking to her anyway's. She believed if she failed to keep talking, she'd surely go crazy being locked up in this tiny room for a week. But on the flip side, they hadn't seen Cassidy's or Veelez's ugly mug the whole time.

Alex turned on her side, in the small bed; gripping her stomach. She let her eyes slowly close, her mind running mad. The pain was unbearable. Alex felt like her stomach would eventually cave in on her if she didn't eat soon.

She heard Olivia turn on the sink. "Liv?" she croaked. "Olivia, there's something I need to tell you." Alex hadn't been able to sleep at all she was too busy contemplating whether or not to tell Olivia about her "condition".

Olivia slowly and carefully pulled herself to her feet. Although she was in excruciating pain, and walked with a limp, she was able to keep on her feet. She decided to plop herself down along side Alex and curl up in bed. Olivia let her eyes wander around the room a bit, before finally letting then looking into Alex's sad blue eyes. The hollowness was almost agonizing.

Alex swallowed the knot in her throat and began slowly, "Olivia, I know I should have told you sooner, that I should have told Luke, and I know that this isn't the right time, but I need to tell someone. And you're my best friend, practically my sister."

Olivia gave a confused look at these words, she wasn't sure where Alex was heading with all of this.

"I'm really scared Liv." Tears forming in her eyes, Alex found the strength to say those two words, "I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stand still as Olivia lost her breath in a wave of emotion. And for once, since all this started, she had a warmth in her heart and as reality began to hit, salty tears swam their way down her bruised cheeks. And words actually began to float up through her throat. But her voice was lost. Unheard.

Thudding against the wall, the door flew open and Brian barged in. A sadistic smile on his face, and he whispered, "Hey babe. Miss me? Everything is set up now. It took me a while, but I did. Everything is ready for us to begin our life together." He advanced on Olivia, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet. Brian slammed her hard against the wall and was now inches from her face.

"Now," he breathed. "Let's celebrate my victory. Let's celebrate how I was able to get everything done." He motioned towards his pants, unzipping them all the way.

"Leave her alone!" Alex shouted from her spot on the bed.

"Shut up bitch!" Brian demanded, pulling his revolver from his pants. "Don't be jealous, Veelez will have his way with you soon enough." He turned his attention back to Olivia who began to tremble with fear. "You know, I've got so many great plans for us Liv. Now that Elliot isn't here to interfere, there's nothing stopping me from having you all to my self," he tugged at Olivia's jeans, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Before Brian had a chance to penetrate Olivia, Alex was on her feet, smacking Cassidy hard on the head, causing him to hit the ground.

Both Olivia and Alex stood in place, hearts racing, trying to wait to see what happens next. Several moments later Cassidy was still down, and they decided this was their one chance to escape. Their one chance for freedom.

Alex grabbed a hold of Olivia's hand, helping her limp out the door–tears gliding down her cheeks. They were meet with a long hallways, and the end there were double doors with a big green, illuminated sign reading: EXIT.

"Come on Liv, we can do this." Alex reassures.

Olivia hobbles along, knowing, in order to survive, they must get away.

Within minutes they burst through the door and are surprised with what they find. Dirt. Nothing but dirt and trees. The night sky, heavy in stars, loomed over them, a sliver of the moon barely visible.

"Where the hell are we?" Alex whispered.

Looking around, Olivia saw that they were being held in what looked like an abandoned factory. It hadn't been used for years. And it wasn't the house Brian had originally held her in.

The icy cold New York air burned as it went down Olivia's throat. Leaves danced at her feet., and she knew they had to be hundreds and hundreds of miles away from the city. Where would they go? What would they do next? Cassidy would surely be coming after them any second.

"Which way do we go?"

Olivia was silent.

"Fine, but we have to get as far away from here as possible. I didn't hit him that hard, he'll be up any second. You can make it right?" Alex glanced down at Olivia's ankle.

Olivia nodded slightly and they began to slowly run their way into the shrubs of the forest.

Not even 10 yards, and Olivia has stopped. She nearly collapses because of her ankle. Alex bends down to make sure she's okay, and that's when she hears it. The sounds of foot steps drawing nearer. A flashlight beam piercing throw the tree branches and breaking open the darkness of the night.

"You're pretty smart you know," Cassidy calls out into the night. "I know you're out here." He chuckles, having fun tormenting them. "I'm coming to get you. You can run, but you can't hide."

Both their hearts threaten to jump right out of their chests, and they hold their breath for dear life. Alex motions for Olivia to stand and they slowly inched forward, crouched below a tree. Holding each others hands tightly, praying to God that Cassidy wouldn't discover where they were hiding.

A twig snapped somewhere close and they tensed up. Every inch of their bodies freezing over as they shut their eyes tight.

_Please,_ Olivia thought, _I don't want to die like this._

– – – – – – – – – –

No one had left the house and no one came in the house. Richard had complete and utter control over them. And that's what frighten them the most. Casey sat at the kitchen table, twitting a small piece of paper in her hands. John walked up and plopped himself across from her. "How are you feeling?" he mutters.

Casey shrugged, a blonde strand of hair covering her right eye. "It doesn't feel real. Any of this. I keep thinking that, tonight when I go to bed, I'll wake up and it'll all turn out to be one big night-mare." She bit back the tears and avoided locking eyes with John. "I've tried talking to Elliot, but he just sits there all day, blaming himself for not rescuing her when he had the chance. And he won't say a word. He's fallen into some sort of trance." she whispered, her voice quivering with every word.

John slowly cupped Casey's hands in his, "That's just Elliot being Elliot. He's afraid, that' why. He just wants his family back."

A single tear found it's way down Casey's cheek, and her eyes wandered up to John's. "I wish I could just wake up out of all of this."

Maureen made her way through the kitchen; her eyes landing on Casey. She moved toward the table and let silence fall between them. In her hand Maureen tightly held the necklace Olivia gave her. Her finger tips moved over the nice cool silver chain, caressing the heart shaped locket. Inside, a small picture of them all.

"Everything okay Maureen?" Casey inquired. Ever since the incident, Maureen has refused to talk.

Several moments of silence passed by as Maureen thought about the question. Thought about the past week and how she desperately needed a friend to lean on. "Do you still want to talk?"

John gave Casey's hand one last squeeze before leaving the girls to have some one on one time.

Maureen slid into the chair and looked up at Casey. "I'm scared."

Luke was now sitting with his brother in the den. "Bro, come on, talk to me. Anything." he pleaded.

Elliot just sat there blankly, not flinching, not moving at all. The sadness in his eyes and his heart, over whelming him. Taking over his body and mind.

"I'm just as terrified and hurt as you are El, please, just talk to me."

Elliot hadn't even looked up at Luke. He had so many things running through his mind. All he could do in reply to Luke was shake his head.

Luke let out a long depressing sigh. "Elliot, my fiancé is out there too. And I want nothing more then to kill the guys doing this and have Alex back in my arms, but we can't do anything about it unless we can talk to each other." Luke sat there fora while before continuing. "Look, I now it's been awhile since we've seen each other and that we haven't talked in forever, but we're here now. We have to stick together."

"It's my fault." Elliot croaked.

"What?"

"I should have done something when I held Liv in my arms that night. When she laid there in front of me."

"It's not your fault Elliot."

"I let her get back in his car. I didn't try and stop them from taking her."

"El, you were trying to protect your daughter at the same time. You can't change the past, so why don't we try to do something to change the future." Luke explained.

Elliot looked up, "Okay, I've got an idea how to get rid of Richard. But like you said . . .we have to work together."

* * *

**Does that really count as a cliffy? I think not. But you guys be the judge of that one. I'm already typing up chapter 10 so that should be up pretty soon. I promise! And there's some big things planned for this story. No where near the end yet. I love you all. And keep your fingers crossed for a Christmas miricale for Rach and I! We've both got our eyes set on guys. lol**

**estrelita**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Let me say sorry in advance, I didn't get any one to beta it this time, because I wanted to post it up before the holidays and I wasn't sure if anyone could beta it in time. And it's short too, I had a really long chapter planned out, but I wanted to post it now, intead of in a couple days (after christmas). I hope you enjoy! And this chapter is for everyone who came back to read my story. Thank you all! I love you guys!**

**By the way, I changed my profile and put up some links for some pics of me. Check it out and let me know what you think of the volleyball shorts! Everyone laughs at them! You can send me a message or an e-amil!**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing...but I praying! But Dick Wolf has a restraining order against me...long story. Way back when, I told Kay to get her shot gun ready...and hey it landed me with a restraining order...lol jk

**

* * *

Chapter 10 **

The darkness wrapped around them like a suffocating blanket, as they tried to move as quickly and quietly as they could.

Olivia's heart was beating uncontrollably and her breaths became deeper, quicker. "We have to keep moving," Alex urged, pulling Olivia further, deeper into the woods.

The icy wind whipped through the leaves, sending a sudden chill up Alex's back. Panting heavily, she swiped branches away from her face and tried to regulate her breathing.

Olivia felt as is she'd keel over and die at any moment. Every inch of her body was in severe pain–especially her ankle. She just knew it had to be broke, or at least sprained.

As she gripped onto Alex's hand she glanced up into the night sky, looking for some sort of hint. Some way to escape. That's when she noticed the fog moving in upon them.

Olivia concentrated on the sounds that she heard around them–leaves rustling and twigs snapping beneath their own feet. But then they heard something else–foot steps maybe, the sound of someone's body moving through the thick brush. Cassidy wasn't far behind them now.

Branches scraped and tugged at them, begging them to stay put, "Olivia, Alex . . ." came the taunting voice of Brian.

To Olivia, everything felt like it was spinning and she couldn't tell whether he was in front of them or behind. It got darker and the tops of the tress started to over shadow the stars and the moon light was being blocked by the fog. It slowly wrapped itself around their ankles and crept up the rest of their bodies.

Every so often Alex gave Olivia's hand a squeeze, just for security. To let each other know they were still together, still in this together. They groped with out stretched arms, filling their way through the veiling forest. The ground slowly turns to sludge beneath their feet, and the footsteps behind them quicken. With each step they take the mud gets deeper, slowing them down.

Olivia dragged her wounded ankle, and her foot sunk, beyond ankle deep, into the mud. She fell smack on the ground, letting go of Alex.

"Olivia?" Alex whispered, panic in her voice. She felt around for Olivia, but couldn't find her.

Tears, gushed from Olivia's eyes as she tugged at her ankle. The whole time she heard Cassidy moving close and her first thoughts were, _Am I going to die?_ She began to whimper as she tugged with all her might. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice.

At this point Olivia was sobbing, raspy, cold breaths filling her lungs, she prayed that Cassidy wouldn't find her stuck here. Alex finally found Olivia's hands and helped pull her out, leaving Olivia's sneaker in the mud. Barefoot now, they trudged through the sopping muck, soon reaching steadier ground.

But then they stop, Olivia falls to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Liv, we have to keep moving," Alex prodded, trying to pull her up again. She knew all too well that Cassidy would jump out at any time. Alex then noticed Olivia pointing to her barefoot, she leaned in to take a closer look.

There was a gnawing ache in the arch of Olivia's foot. The feeling exploded toward her bad ankle and up her leg. She and Alex both felt the spot and found a stick poking out through the skin. It was about an inch deep.

Olivia covered her mouth, panting harder now. She felt the lights behind her eyes getting dim. The mucous in her throat getting thick. She was going to be sick.

She couldn't believe this. All those years as a cop, as a detective, all the training, and this is how she was going to die. At least she thought it was how she'd die. She can't even save herself. She can't save the lives of her unborn children.

"Olivia," Alex whispered, "I have to yank it out." Alex slowly twisted the stick and pulled it out. The blood began to spill out immediately and Alex tightly wrapped Olivia's sock over it.

Before they could stand, Cassidy was through the clearing and was standing there, a flash light pointed at them. Alex tried to kick him, but he raises his hand to her and smacks her across the face with his gun.

Alex hit the ground with a thud and didn't move. Olivia tried to pull herself up, forgetting that just a week ago she was shot in the arm, and so her arm doesn't give her any support. Everything feels like it's spinning, fading away. Hyperventilating, she place a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back what was coming. But it happened. She vomited all over the ground, and hse blacked out.

When Olivia's eyes fluttered open she found herself in a small bed. But she wasn't back in the factory. This room was slightly larger, with a vanity mirror, and small candles, casting a dim yellowish light throughout the room, and the smell of the ocean filling Olivia's nostrils.

She leaned back against the pillow, trying to remember what happened, how she got there. She glanced at the clock that read 2:30am and everything came flooding into her mind. And all the pain in her body started throbbing once again.

Just a few hours ago she and Alex were running, trying to escape. Olivia noticed that the gash on her foot had been properly bandaged with medical type, along with her right arm that had the gun shot wound.

Reality finally sunk in and Olivia knew she had to find Alex and figure out where she was. As she managed to stand up, she carefully balanced has much weight on her good foot. She then hobbled to the small circular window. All she could see was the pitch black ocean. She knew she was on a boat.

But where had Alex gone?

As panic began to kick in, Olivia turned to the door and unlatched the lock. She was met by a narrow stairwell leading up to the main deck. She gripped the railing in one hand and slowly staggered her way up.

The wan moon cast shadows along the deck, the chilly November wind wrapped around Olivia. Small ringlets of fog worked their way up around her.

Peaking around the corner, she saw a man, bound by his hands and feet. Olivia squinted, looking curiously at him. That's when she noticed that it was a priest, and her heart sunk. Doom settled into the pit of her stomach. She felt like she'd sink to the bottom of the ocean and never return . . .like the Titanic. She felt nauseous and thought she'd have another attack and pass out.

A chill was sent up through her back as icy cold fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist. Pulling her around, forcing her to stare straight into the face of the man she despised. Brian Cassidy.

Olivia yanked her arm away from him. "Where's Alex?!" she tried to yell. But all that came out where slurs of words that she couldn't even understand.

Cassidy chuckled at her frighten face. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" he inquired, reinstating his grip on her. "I'm trying to make a life for us, Why are you denying me of that?"

Fighting back tears she lashed out against him. Shouting and pounding away at his chest. "I HATE YOU! I hate you!" The words sounded so loud in her head, yet she wasn't sure if he could hear them. Her whole body violently shook with the sobs she let out.

Cassidy raised his hand to her and smacked her across the face, causing her to hit the floor with a loud thud. The priest flinched as he watched this. How could he have got caught up in such a horrible act?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And I don't believe this is considered a cliffy...review plez! And Rach...like I said before...we still have 4 more days for the Christmas miricale! lol**

**And martantos, if you're reading this, if you have questions to ask me, send me an e-mail...**

**Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and Happy New Year!**

**Cilla**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and got everything you wanted! I know this is another short chapter, but if I didn't post this today, then I wouldn't be able to update until next Tuesday. And I couldn't wait. Sorry in advance, I didn't have anyone beta this chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'll have someone beta it! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Richard piled everyone into the den that night to sleep. And as it slowly approached 3am Elliot casually got up to use the bathroom. "Don't try anything," warned Richard, as he tightened the grip around his gun.

Elliot feigned a nod and headed to the bathroom. That was Luke's signal. Luke began to sit up, and looked over at Richard, who was keeping an eye on the bathroom door, and a tight hold on his gun.

"How long are you planning on keeping this up? How long are you going to hold us here?" Luke inquired.

White turned his attention away from the door and focused on Luke now. "As long as it takes."

"Takes for what? Cassidy's already got both Olivia and Alex, what does he need you from now? You really think Brian is coming back for you? I thought you might be smarter then that, but hey, it's your problem huh?"

Richard held back some of his anger as he realized that Luke might be right. "Shut up!" he hissed.

Luke continued with questions, trying to distract Richard from Elliot for as long as possible. Within several moments Elliot loomed over Richard with a vase.

_CRASH!!_

The glass vase, filled with water, shattered to pieces against Richard's head; sending him into a heap on the floor, waking just about everyone up. Before Richard had time to react, Luke grabbed the gun and Elliot kicked him in the gut.

"Oh my God! Elliot, what the hell are you doing?!" Casey shouted.

Elliot quickly tied Richard's hands and feet togther, then glanced at his family. "Munch, Casey, take the kids and everyone, drive them down to the precinct." he instructed.

"Whose going to be there?" Casey asked, her face wide with fear s she looked down at Richard.

Trust me, if anything, Cragen and Fin will be there. Just go!"

"What about you dad, and Uncle Luke? Maureen asked.

"Just go!"

"Wait!" Lizzie shouted.

"Lizzie we have to go," Casey said, picking her up.

"No! What about Sammy?" she screamed, remembering their new puppy that Elliot had brought home.

Kathleen darted into the kitchen, then appeared with Sammy in her arms. "I've got him, let's go now."

Finally stepping foot out into the open, it seemed unreal, after all that time they were locked up. The adrenaline pumped through their veins as they jumped it the cars and knew they'd be safe were they were going. To the precinct.

Meanwhile, Elliot sat Richard into a chair, proceeding to interrogate him. Luke grabbed the phone to call Cragen and get some squad cars down to the house.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Richard shouted, his voice muffled from the towel that Elliot gagged him with. "If Cassidy or Veelez find out about this, your family is as good as dead!"

"You won't be saying a word about this, so he won't have a clue," Luke informed Richard.

"Where are they holding them?" Elliot demanded.

Richard just starred back into Elliot's rage filled eyes. He then spat at his feet. Not being able to control his anger any more, Elliot slapped the gun across Richard's face, "Answer me!" Elliot positioned the gun directly in front of Richard's face now. "Don't think for one second that I won't pull this trigger. You don't mean shit to me."

"I'm not saying a word."

Elliot lost it. He smacked him across the face, knocking him out of the chair and onto the floor. "You're going to tell me where my wife is!" Elliot sent a blow to Richard's stomach with his foot. Richard's lips was bleeding and he looked badly bruised at this point.

Richard looked up into the barrel of his own gun, and knew all too well that Elliot wouldn't be stopped. "I don't know where he has them! Not the exact location," he explained, seeing the anger growing by the second in Elliot's face. "It's up state though, i know that. It's about a two hour drive from here," he flinched as he saw Elliot raise his hand again.

Luke was quick to hold Elliot back, "Don't, I don't think he knows anymore."

Within the next 10 minutes their house was swarming with police officers, and Richard was being arrested.

That's when Don Cragen walked in, "Thank God you guys are alright. When Maureen and Casey stormed into my office, I got done here as soon as I could. I'm surprised you didn't kill Elliot." He added, looking at Richard White.

"We have to get to Alex and Liv, _now_." Elliot hollered.

Don gave him a sad look. "I know, I'll send out officer to do that."

"What?! I'm going, too."

"I know, but the FBI is here, they want to talk to you before I let you go."

"What?!" Luke questioned.

"Why the FBI?" followed Elliot.

The Captain shrugged. "I take it Cassidy is a very wanted man. They've been looking for him for about three weeks now. Something having to do with a kidnaping of another little girl. They wouldn't give me details."

"Damn! This better be quick."

– – – – – – – – – – –

Silent tears rolled down Olivia's bruised cheeks and she could feel the dampness of the wooden deck floors against her raw cheek.

"Why are you doing this to me Olivia?" Brian asked her. "I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You're everything that I want. Why can't you just except it?!"

Brian now paced back and forth on the boat deck, the priest still sat there, not knowing what to do. And Brian continued, "I wanted a future for us. A family. But it was ruined because you couldn't see anyone past Elliot Stabler. Even though he was married! But then I started seeing Emily. But she was no you Olivia. Now one could ever take your place. But then I ruined it all . . ." he rambled.

Olivia laid there, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Who was Emily?

"I screwed up . . . Emily ended up pregnant, with my daughter. With Rachel. But Emily wasn't a good mother, so I had to save Rachel from her. So I saved her, I took her away from what was hurting her. And I wanted me and you to raise Rachel, because I know you'd make a wonderful mother.

Olivia's head started pounding along with the rest of the aches in her body. What was he trying to tell her? What was he saying/ Who are Emily and Rachel?

"You will marri me, and become the mother of my daughter." Brian whispered into Olivia's ear. He pulled her up by her forearm. But Olivia wouldn't go that easily. She started to put up a struggle. But Brian just shook her violently, "Calm down! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Let me go! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Olivia repeated. Her voice was raspy and rough since she hadn't been talking for so long. Brian dug his finger into her shoulder–right into her gun shot wound; and let her drop to the floor.

Brian kicked Olivia straight in the gut, causing her to curl up in pain. She couldn't breath and was coughing uncontrollably. After realizing what he did Brian started muttering to himself again and walked away in the opposite direction.

The young priest glanced down at Olivia.. He could see that both her bandages were seeping blood and she looked both physically and emotionally drained. "Ma'am are you okay?" he whispered.

Olivia allowed her eyes to meet with his, not saying a word. She didn't have to. Her face said everything for her. She knew she had to get away. She had to do something to escape. But what?

The priest wanted to help her. But what could her do? That's when it hit him. When Cassidy dragged him onto the boat, he didn't check his pockets. He looked at Olivia, "Reach into my coat pocket." he whispered, "I have a cell phone."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Alex! She's in the next chapter. All of this and Alex where supposed to be in chapter9...but I shorten them. So I hope you liked this. And I hope you all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'll talk to you all in 2007!

Cilla


	12. Chapter 12

**OKay, here I am again with yet anotehr chapter! Hope you enjoy. And this chapter os for three wonderful people...Kay (you know I'd marry you too!!! lamo), essy (whose just wonderful with our singing and glodfish sharing!), and Rach (we'll be partners one day! and we'll show chris what he's been missing!) Love you guys and everyone else who reads this!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12 **

Alex's hands trembled uncontrollably. She couldn't believe what she just did. The blood was every where. It seeped into the dark brown earth of the wilderness. The gun slowly feel to the floor and her eyes filled with tears.

The gun shot still rang through her mind.

_Now what do I do?_ She asked herself. Where would she run? What could she do?

Alex glanced down at the cold dead body on the floor. Biting her bottom lip she looked away and into the night sky. "God please," she murmured. "I know I haven't talked to you in years, but please, I need help. I have no where to go. I have no idea where I am," she began to sob.

And the wide, dead eyes of Veelez starred up at her from the ground.

After Olivia passed out in the forest, Cassidy had dragged her and gave her to Veelez. That's when Veelez took his revenge on her. He raped her and beat her.

He finally dragged her back out into the forest, and as he did he explained all the new ways he would torment her. Alex couldn't handle it any longer. She just waited for the one moment when Veelez let up his guard. And with one swift move she held the fait of life and death in her hands.

She held the cold hard metal of the gun.

Without so much as a seconds hesitation, she pulled the trigger.

Alex staggered to her feet and frantically observed the woods around her. She needed to find away out. Remembering the direction they came in, she headed towards the small road she saw on her way in.

Leaving both the gun and Veelez's dead body behind.

– – – – – – – – – –

Special agent Mirella McCabe sat across from Detective Elliot Stabler in his kitchen, with a cup of coffee in her hands; her Italian accent barely audible when she spoke. "We've been looking for Cassidy for the last three weeks."

"What does this have to do with our case? With my wife and Alexandra Cabot?" Elliot asked, sounding less interested then he really was.

"Well," McCabe started, clearing her voice, "You may not know but Cassidy has a daughter, only four years old. Her name is Rachel Charity Johnson. Cassidy had a brief relationship with Emily Johnson, but once Emily found she was pregnant, and found out about his plans to abduct Olivia, she left him, taking their daughter with her." she explained.

Elliot sat there taking it all in. How could so many people have gotten mixed up in this? How many lives are being ruined because all of this? He didn't understand any of it.

McCabe took a deep breath and continued, "About three weeks ago, Emily went to pick Rachel up from day care, yet she wasn't there. The daycare provider said her father came and picked her up early. She immediately contacted us. We have reason to believe that Rachel is still alive and is being held along side with Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot.."

"Okay," Elliot sighed, "I understand, but what do you want me to do? Of course our officers will help you, but why do you need me? I could be out there finding my wife. Why couldn't you talk to my Captain about all this?"

McCabe opened her mouth to answer, but the sound of Elliot's cell rang. Glancing at the caller ID it read: UNKNOWN.

"Stabler," he said.

"Elliot . . .???"

His heart stopped. For the first time in over a week he heard his wife's voice.

"Olivia?" With just her name escaping his lips, it became silent in the house. All eyes were diverted to Elliot. "Liv–where are you?"

"I–I don't know," she stuttered, she spoke in soft, hushed whispers. "Cassidy has me on a boat." Elliot could tell that Olivia was in tears.

"And Alex?"

"I–I don't know. She's not here with me. I blacked out and I woke up here."

"Listen to me Liv, I want to get you out of there, but I need to now your location." he explained. "Now, if you could do it safely, go into the control room and read me the coordinates that you're at."

Within a few moments she was able to limp her way there and read off the numbers to Elliot.

– – – – – – – – – –

"Where's Cassidy?" Elliot's voice asked.

Olivia couldn't believe she was finally talking to him. Just hearing his voice gave her a new ray of hope.

"He left, I don't know where, but he'll be back. But Listen– Cassidy has a daughter. He told me. And I think she's somewhere on this boat. Her name is Rachel." Olivia said

"I know, the FBI is here with us. They've been looking for her for the past few weeks. White's in custody, and everyone is safe here. I want you to be careful. I'll get to you as fast as I can." he paused for a moment, "I love you."

"I'm scared, El. For our babies. I'm just in so much pain.."

I'll get you out. I promise."

There was a noise at the door. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Cassidy bellowed into the night. He stood in the door way watching Olivia on the phone.

She jumped, dropping the cell phone.

– – – – – – – – – –

Olivia's shrieks hammered their way into Elliot's head like nails. "Liv? Liv?! OLIVIA?!" he shouted into his phone. But what he heard on the other lined scared him more then he already was.

"Stop!" he heard Olivia's horrified voice scream, "PLEASE!" she begged.

And with a loud thud her cries for help were silenced. And Cassidy picked up the phone; laughing menacingly.

"Your little fiancé here just made her last mistake.

–click–

"Crap," Elliot said under his breath. "We need to get to the pier, _now_!!" He glanced over at Special Agent Mirella McCabe, "I think Rachel's on that boat, too."

– – – – – – – – – –

Cassidy picked up a screaming and kicking Olivia and tried to carry her onto the deck. As he dropped her to the floor, he smacked the priest.

"How the hell could you give her a cell phone?!"

Olivia noticed some movement from around the corner. As she watched more intensely she realized it was a small girl standing there. It had to be Rachel.

The girl had curly, sandy blonde hair and very big, stunningly green eyes. The small glow of light from the boat illuminated her face, revealing all her freckles.

"How can you do this? How could you ruin your daughter's life?" Olivia said through gritted teeth. She stood as best as she could, holding herself up with the railing of the boat.

"I'm doing this because of love. I need you Olivia. Don't you understand?"

"Go to hell." Her voice was cold and distant. With out warning she spat in Cassidy's face.

Another scuffle broke out between them–Cassidy was squeezing her tightly, pushing her farther back against the railing. Her hair blowing in the cold night air. With a fist of fire he socked Olivia's cheek , her lip bursted, sending blood everywhere.

"Stop!" Olivia shouted.

"You're ruining everything!" Brian hollered, holding her farther over the edge of the railing.

"Daddy stop it!" the girl cried. "Stop hurting people!"

"Shut up Rachel! Stay out of this! Go back in your room!" As he turned to face his daughter, his grip loosened on Olivia, and that's how it happened.

Her horrified screams echoed across the sea. The weightless feeling of falling filled her body.

Her life flashed before her eyes.

Everything she had left unsaid.

The babies she was carrying.

Elliot.

Elliot's kids.

Everything . . .

The ice cold water pierced her skin like a thousand knives stabbing her all over.

Her world darkened.

It was the end.

She couldn't hear herself screaming any longer . . .

She couldn't feel the pain any more . . .

– – – – – – – – – –

Alex clutched her stomach in her hands as she emerged from the brush of the woods. She was met with nothing but a dirt road. Who knew how far she was from the next town.

But she was grateful to get away from Velez.

_What about Olivia?_ She asked herself.

_What about everyone back home? Are they safe?_

_What about my baby?_ She thought.

After a little over half an hour of walking, she was like a sleepwalker. Unconsciously letting her feet carry her way into unknown territory. Guiding her through the dark tunnel that she seemed to be trapped in. Trying to find the light at the end.

She felt utterly hopeless.

The sky was slowly lightening as it approached dawn. It had to be near 4:30am now.

Thousands of questions ran through her mind. Now that she could really answer.

Could this be happening to her? To her family?

She longed for everyone to be safe and home once again. To simply be held in Luke's arms, to tell him that she loves him and that she's having his baby. Just to see Liv and Elliot smile again, to see the joy that once filled their eyes. The joy they all had when she first arrived and saw Liv again.

But then, as if in a dream. She heard the muffled sound of tires on the gravel–yellow head lights blazed against her pallid skin. Looking in a daze, she slowly turned to see a truck coming down the road. As it drew closer it slowed to a stop.

A young female sat in the drivers seat. Her black hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail, with curly strands sticking out here and there.

Alex's lips slowly parted, but she didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to. Immediately the young woman's face lit up and she said in amazement, "Oh my God, you're that missing lady, aren't you? The friend of the missing cop, huh? Oh my God, are you okay?"

Alex couldn't speak. It was surely a miracle that this woman knew who she was.

"You're Alexandra, right?" she questioned.

Alex nodded.

"I'm Shelley. Uh–get in. I don't have a cell phone, but we're about 20 miles from town. I can take you to the police station there."

"Thank you," Alex managed, her voice was soft, emotionless, yet her face truly showed how thankful she was.

Alex climbed into the truck and they headed into town.

– – – – – – – – – –

The pier was swarming with police, ambulances, CSU, detectives, helicopters–everything. All trying to locate Brian Cassidy and Olivia Benson.

"I can't believe this. We could actually bring Olivia home today," Casey sighed as she looked into the sea where they were searching Brian's boat.

"This nightmare is almost over," Munch murmured.

"Almost," Casey emphasized. "We still have to bring Alex home, too."

Moments of silence passed and were interrupted as Fin came running up. "They didn't find Liv on Brian's boat. They're searching the water for her now. They did find a priest unconscious though. He's being treated now, then they'll question him."

"And Cassidy?" both Casey and John asked.

Fin's face clearly showed disappointment as he spoke, "Cassidy and the little girl weren't on the boat when they searched it. They can't find them. It's like they just vanished.

"I see Brian's become quite the magician since I last saw him." John commented.

"They're searching everywhere for them," Fin continued. "I can't believe he got away."

"And Elliot?" Casey inquired. "How's he doing?"

"Well," Fin laughed a bit, "He's being Elliot. Yelling at the officers to do the job right, threatening, he even told one guy he'd talk to his boss about getting him fired."

They couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Elliot's behavior.

– – – – – – – – – –

With all the years that Don Cragen has known Elliot Stabler, he has never seen him so hurt or worried then he did at that moment.

"Elliot–we'll find her. I promise."

"I promised her that. I promised that she wouldn't get hurt. I told her I would protect her. That I would save her from all the hurt she had to live with before this. And I promised I would get her off Brian's boat." Elliot's tone was dark and depressed. "And I couldn't even keep any of those."

The spot lights were shining back and forth on the deep water below. That's when he saw her.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't believe it at first.

Was he just seeing things? Or was that really her?

It had to be real. He saw it.

Her lifeless body floating there.

Without warning, Elliot threw off his coat and dove into the icy water.

"Elliot!" Cragen shouted, watching one of his best men swim away.

The water was so cold it burned. Sending numbness throughout his body. But none of that mattered. Because he saw her. He could see Olivia floating there.

Closer . . .closer

He grasped her ice cold fingers in his and pulled her body close to him. Her chalky white face looked up at him and it broke his heart to see the hurt in her face.

He felt a faint pulse and she was unconscious. He just held onto her tight and began to swim make to Cragen on the rescue boat.

As he same he whispered to Olivia, "I've got you baby, I'm not going to let you go. You're safe now."

"Oh my god," Cragen whispered. He turned to the others on the boat, "Get them on the boat, now! We need to get her to the hospital!"

"I've got you hun, I love you Olivia. Don't quit on me now." he whispered.

* * *

So? Hope you enjoyed! Leave lots of review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanx to all my lovely reviews for the last chapter and every chapter! I love all of you. Sadly this story is coming to an end very soon. I'm still trying to decide if there will be two or three more chapters before the end. But don't worry, I have tons of new ideas that I think you guys will love. And I think this chapter it the longest I've ever written! I just go so into it. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Well...my birthday is coming up...so I can wish for them...but as for right now i don't own anything... 

**Dedicated to everyone who loves this story and especially to Essy and Rach! Love you guys! Thanx for the support. (And everyone thank essy for posting this chapter since I couldn't post it!)**

**Thanx essy for posting for me:) Luv ya! Hope you like this chapter:)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

The doors to the ER flew open and the doctors and nurses rushed in, pushing a brown haired woman on a gurney. She was drastically wan from staying in the freezing cold water. The doctors shouted orders back and forth between them as they rushed her through the hall.

"We need to get her up to surgery – she has a GSW to her left arm, broken ankle, and she's bleeding internally," the male doctor shouted to his team.

"We also need an emergency ultra sound – she's pregnant," the female doctor replied.

As they headed into the elevator, a nurse pumping air into the woman's mouth, the male doctor looked down at his poor patient.

He could see the hurt and sadness in her face. This was the missing detective that had her face plastered all over the news for the last few weeks. The pictures they showed were of her smiling face, happy moments. But the way he saw her now was full of misery.

"We have to hurry," a nurse said, "her pulse is slowly fading…"

– – – – – – – – – –

Elliot paced up and down the waiting room floor. He couldn't think straight. His mind was racing with all sorts of questions, with anger, with happiness, and so much more.

He just wanted to see Olivia and know that she was okay.

He just wanted to hold her in his arms and shield her from everything that had happened these past few weeks.

"Elliot," Cragen said, "sit down. It'll be a while." Cragen hated seeing one of his best detectives like this. It hurt him so much to know that Olivia was being put through such hell.

His detectives were the closest thing he has to family – they are family. They've been together for so long that they built a connection that no other department has.

They had a connection of family. And kept it in the work they did. To work in Special Victims, you had to have the love and support of those closest to you. But at the moment, everything was just falling to pieces. And at this moment, they all needed to come together and pray for Olivia.

Luke looked up at his brother. He was happy that they had brought Olivia home. That they had gotten her away from the creep, Cassidy.

But he couldn't help but feel upset. He wanted Alex. He wanted to see his own love. And hold her in his arms. He wanted to know where she was. Wanted to know that she was okay.

"Stabler?" the male doctor asked as he made his way to the waiting room.

Elliot's head jerked up and stared at the man. "Yes. Is Olivia all right? Can I see her now?"

The doctors face fell. "I'm Dr. Davis, I'm leading your fiancé's team of doctors. Olivia is still with us, but very faintly. We had to perform an emergency ultra sound before sending her to surgery because of the triplets," Dr. Davis informed him. "The triplets are still holding on. But Olivia hasn't eaten in a while, and they are barely alive. Unless we can save Olivia, they won't make it. Even then, there is still a chance they might not make it."

Elliot's heart shattered to pieces. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I could tell you the sex of the triplets if you'd like to know," the doctor added.

Elliot thought about the question for a minute. "I'd like to know."

The doctor looked down at the chart in his hands and said, "Two girls and a boy."

Elliot ran a hand over his face. "Thank you."

The doctor continued, "Olivia is barely holding on herself, so we have to get your permission to send her into emergency surgery. But there's a chance she may not come out of it."

Elliot pressed his lips together. Tears were threatening to come down his face. He couldn't handle losing Olivia and their children. "Yes, do whatever you can to save her."

"We'll do everything possible," Davis assured him. As he turned to walk away, Elliot called him back.

"Do I have time to talk to her before you take her?"

The doctor hesitated. "We can give you just a few minutes. We need to take her up as soon as possible."

– – – – – – – – – –

Shelley slowly pulled into the dirt parking lot of the police station. She glanced over at Alex who stared out the window with glazed eyes. "Well," she began, "I can walk you in you want. Or you think you got it from here?"

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and looked into Shelley's eyes. "I think I got it from here."

" You sure? I hope you get home safe."

"Thank you so much for the ride. I don't think I would have made it this far without you." Alex said, trying to smile weakly.

Shelley nodded knowingly.

Alex climbed out of the truck and stumbled to her feet. After gaining her balance, she slowly made her way into the small police station.

It was like any small town station would look like. Not like the busy hustle and bustle you find in the big city. This station was peaceful, silent almost. No phones rang and there was hardly anyone.

One cop moved past her out the door. The only other officer, it looked, was sitting at the front desk.

"Can I help ya, Miss?" he asked.

He was a shorter looking man, a little heavy around the edges. The definition of a cop. The cliché of a cop, eating donuts and drinking coffee.

Alex's lips parted a bit. "Do you have a phone?" her voice cracked.

He stared at her curiously. "You look pretty familiar. Are you from around here?"

Alex didn't answer. She wasn't interested in meaning polite and having a conversation with this small town cop. She just wanted a phone so she could tell Luke where she was.

"Not much of a talker are you?" he continued.

"Please, do you have a phone?" she repeated.

The cop sighed and shook his head. "I've seen your darn pretty little face somewhere. But where?"

Alex was now getting agitated by the cop.

"Oh my Lord," he said in incredulity. "You're that missin' lady from the city, huh? Are you okay? Come in, use the phone," he urged. "You can stay here as long as you like. I'll make sure you get taken back to New York City safely."

– – – – – – – – – –

Elliot rubbed his thumb against Olivia's pale, smooth skin as he held her hand. She laid there looking so peaceful and at rest.

"I'm sorry Liv," he whispered to her. "If I had only gone with you, I might have been able to stop all this."

He leaned his head on the edge of the bed, keeping her hand in his.

"I love you so much Olivia, you can't quit on me now. You have to keep holding on," he whispered to her, tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes.

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream_

With one hand he moved it to her protruding stomach, and caressed it softly.

"You have to be strong. The babies are counting on you," he breathed, finally letting the long awaited tears to fall from his face.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what I'll do without you. Everything just seems to be falling apart. I need you to help me get through this. My kids need you. I know they haven't exactly been angels, but they love you. They really do. It's just hard for they to take all of this in at once." Elliot sighed.

He gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Please Olivia, I don't want this to be our good-bye. I want to hold you in my arms again. I want to spend weekends at that lake house you always dream about, with our children. I want to make memories that will last a lifetime."

Hot salty tears fell down his cheeks uncontrollably. "I want to see you in a wedding dress on our wedding day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. We can't end here. We have to be strong and keep holding on," he murmured. "Please, don't let this be our final goodbye."

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe_

Elliot swallowed the knot in his throat. "God, please," he pleaded. "Don't take away something so sweet in my life. She doesn't deserve this. The babies she's carrying don't deserve this. Please don't take the woman I love so much. Don't let this be my last goodbye…"

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

There was a slight tap at the door and Dr. Davis stepped in. "I'm sorry, but we have to take her now if she has a chance of surviving."

Elliot nodded consciously and took one last look at his sleeping beauty. "I love you, Olivia; just keeping holding on, don't stop fighting." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly let her hand fall out of his.

He took one last look at her before the doctors and nurses came in and wheeled her into the elevator.

Elliot leaned against the wall and let his eyes slowly close, letting the last tears in his eyes flow down his cheeks.

_You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong_

– – – – – – – – – –

Luke grabbed his cell phone from his pocket as his ring tone filled the waiting room.

"Luke?" came the groggy voice on the other end. "Luke, it's me …"

"Alex?" he said under his breath. Not sure what to believe.

Could it be possible? The same day they bring Olivia to the hospital, he could actually bring home his love as well?

"Where are you? Are you okay?" he questioned.

She quickly explained where she was and that she was staying at the police station until he came for her.

Within minutes, he hung up his phone, and Cragen had sent Fin and Munch over to go get her along with many other uniform officers.

Luke looked at Cragen. "Are you coming?"

Cragen was torn between helping them bring Alex back safely, and staying to support Elliot and wait with Olivia.

The truth was that Olivia was like a daughter to him and Elliot was like a son. And even though Alex was just like family as well, there was just something different holding him back to make sure Olivia was okay.

Cragen sighed. "I'll catch up with you. I'm going to stay here with Elliot. He needs some support right now, and I have to stay for Olivia. I can't just leave them."

Luke nodded, fully understanding what Cragen meant by his words. And he knew too well that Elliot would never leave this hospital for anything, unless it was to beat Cassidy. Yet he still made his way down the hall to where Elliot stood against the wall.

"El," he started, "Alex just called. She's at a police station about an hour away."

Elliot looked up. He was in shock and had trouble finding his voice. "You're going to get her right now, right?"

"Yeah, and we're brining her back here," Luke explained. "I don't expect you to leave the hospital, I just thought I'd let you know. Cragen and Casey are staying here though."

As much as Elliot wanted to be happy that his brother just found his fiancé, the pain he felt for Olivia was just too much for him. He could feel his heart shattering. He couldn't think straight, let alone speak clearly.

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, _

_Oh when you say those words_

"Alex, s–she's okay?" he stuttered as he tried to fight back the rest of his tears, trying not to let his brother see him like this.

Luke studied his brother's face. He had never seen him so distraught before. He could see that Elliot was trying to be strong.

"El," Luke puffed. "You don't have to pretend. I know you're hurting. You don't have to be strong in front of me. You can do that in front of everyone else if you want, but not me. Not your brother."

Elliot looked up Luke with puffy eyes and saw how much he cared. But his gaze was diverted when he say his sister, Samantha, slowly approach.

Samantha couldn't swallow everything that's been happening. She couldn't believe that her husband, Nick Gazner, had married her just to get to Olivia. How could she have let this happen?

"El," Samantha began, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know Nick would do something like this. I didn't even know he knew you guys. This is my fault." Tears filled her eyes.

Elliot looked at her. "It's not your fault. If Cassidy really wanted her, he would have figured something out. Don't blame yourself, please."

Sam stepped closer to her siblings and they all just stared at each other. It had been years since they last saw each other.

"El, we're here for you. And we'll always be her, " Luke reassured.

Elliot let his wall of strength that he built fall, and let his tears show. "I'm scared," he admitted. There was no reason to hold it back now.

Sam went up and enveloped her brother in a hug. "We all are. But we're all praying."

Luke sighed and hugged him too. "She'll pull through this. I know she will. Olivia is strong, she won't stop fighting."

When they broke apart Elliot looked at Luke. "Alex is waiting for you."

Luke smiled weakly and walked away.

– – – – – – – – – –

Elliot walked down the halls over the emergency room, stopping at two large double doors. He peered in through the small windows to see Olivia lying still on the operation table.

Doctors were standing over her, working feverishly on her.

Someone laid a hand on Elliot's shoulder, causing him to turn away.

It was Maureen.

"Hey, Daddy," she whispered.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Will she be okay?" Maureen's eyes were glossy from tears.

"They're doing everything they can for her." Elliot's eyes welled again.

"Dad, I know I've said this a thousand times, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'm sorry that we treated Olivia they way we did. She can't die, Daddy. She can't leave us." Maureen broke out into sobs.

Elliot brought his daughter into his arms and just held her. "Shhh, we'll pull through this. We can get through it."

"I love you, Daddy," Maureen sobbed. "I love Olivia too."

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
_

"I love you, Maureen." Elliot kissed her on the forehead and they turned to the window of the operating room.

Maureen rested her head on her father's shoulder and they watched Olivia.

– – – – – – – – – –

Luke was flown by helicopter to Alex. It was a small desolate town they found themselves in. And once Luke landed, he ran inside the police station.

Alex was sitting in a chair in the corner. Her head bent over, her golden blonde hair fell forward.

"Alex." Her name escaped his lips, and she slowly peeked up from her chair. She bit her bottom lip and let the tears fall.

Luke ran over to her, picking her up in his arms. He kissed her cheek, moving to her mouth.

"I love you baby," he repeated over and over. "I love you."

"Luke," she stuttered, "Luke — I love you. I want to go home."

"I'm taking you home. You'll be safe with me. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you," Luke uttered. "I love you…"

_When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

Uniformed officers swept into the building, lead by Fin and Munch.

Fin walked over to where Luke stood, and draped a blanket around Alex's shoulders. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Nice to have you back."

Alex could only smile at her dear friends. There where no words to describe the joy she felt in her heart to finally be surrounded by the ones she loves.

Munch kissed her cheek as well. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Liv?" she asked.

The three of them gave disappointed sighs as they looked at her. Luke licked his lips and replied, "She's at Mercy Hospital. She's in surgery now."

Alex closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "Luke, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Luke inquired.

"I'm pregnant, we're having a baby," she whispered.

Luke stopped in his tracks, "Oh my god," he picked Alex up once more and swung her around, kissing her passionately. "I can't believe this. We have to get you to the hospital, we have to make sure you're okay."

Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, Love," Luke said, pulling her through the doors and towards the helicopter. Nurses gathered her up and they soon took off, heading to the hospital.

– – – – – – – – – –

The clock was slowly ticking by and the doctors were trying to save her. They're doing everything they can. But nothing was going as they planned. Her heart rate plummeted.

The operation was soon done. The bleeding stopped, the gun wound was fixed, but her heart was failing. Why? They had no answer.

She was fading from the rest of the world faster and faster.

They took Alex in and bandaged her up; she was fine. No real damage was done. Bruises and cuts were fixed. Her baby was okay, Alex just had to eat some more to make sure the baby and she weren't malnourished.

While uniformed officers and the FBI searched for Cassidy, everyone else sat around waiting for some sign from Olivia.

Dr. Davis stepped into the waiting room. "Olivia's heartbeat is fading still. We are doing everything possible. But you're allowed to go see her now." He gave a nod and walked away.

"Can I go talk to her, Daddy?" Maureen asked.

Elliot nodded.

The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open. Olivia lay silently on the hospital bed. Maureen made her way in and sat down.

"Hi, Liv." She took her hand. "I don't really know how to put this. But you are an amazing person. And I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I wish I could turn back time and fix everything." Her voice caught in her throat as she fought the tears from falling.

"I love you, Olivia. I just want you to know that."

– – – – – – – – – –

One by one they made their way into the room, speaking words of encouragement to Olivia. But she showed no signs of improvement.

Elliot kissed her forehead once more, and laid a hand on her stomach. "We've come so far together," he said, looking up at Alex. They were the only two left in Olivia's room.

"We've been through so much together," he continued. "You know, we already had names picked out. I didn't know we were having triplets, but we had a list of names that we liked." He chuckled sadly at the thought.

Alex closed her eyes, trying not to cry. But to hear Elliot talk was just tearing her up inside.

"Ella Alyssa, that was our first choice for a little girl. Michael Logan was for a little boy. And for the second little girl, it would be Cora Ann."

_And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment_

"She'll pull through, Elliot. I know she will. She's fighting for you and the babies," Alex explained. "She would never leave you."

"I love you," he whispered into Olivia's ear.

_And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way_

Hours passed and Elliot didn't leave her side.

As much as everyone wanted her to pull through this, hope was beginning to fade.

"Elliot," Cragen said, walking into the room. "You need to get some rest. You've been up for 24 hours straight. It's almost midnight. I'll stay here with Liv."

"No," he muttered. "I can't leave her."

"You need to eat."

"No, I'm not moving, I'm not leaving, I'm not doing anything until I know she'll be okay." Elliot looked at Olivia. "I don't know what I'll do without her. I don't think I can live without her."

As Cragen went to open his mouth something happened. Olivia heart monitor started to pick up beat. Her pulse was stronger. Warmth was flowing through her body. It was a miracle.

Elliot kissed her more, all over her cheeks. "I love you, I love you," he repeated.

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive_

Olivia moaned. Her eyes stayed shut but she began to move, her head slightly tilting. "Elliot…" she moaned, almost in an inaudible voice.

"I'm here baby, I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

Cragen stared in amazement. He had no words. He turned to walk out and tell everyone the news. He had to tell the doctors.

"I love you, sweetie, keep holding on. You're going to make it through this. We're going to be okay." He kissed her a thousand times over.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up into Elliot's. "El–I, I" she stuttered.

"Shhh, shhh" he whispered, placing a finger to her soft lips. "Don't talk. Just rest, baby." Her nuzzled against her next, breathing in her perfect scent. Smelling her hair, knowing she'd make it through.

Before closing her eyes she whispered, "I…love…you…"

_When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me._

Doctors came in to check on her, and Elliot let go of her hand. He knew she'd be okay. He knew they could get a second chance.

_Do you know how I love you?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **This is Essy. The song Cilla used is _When You Say You Love Me_ by Josh Groban. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed beta-ing it (and I love beta-ing for Cilla!) I'm sure she'd love if you review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry for the really really long delay on this chapter, some things came up and with school and volleyball, everything was very hectic and this story was no where near the top of my list. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for not having Essy beta. I didn't have the time to send it to her and this was the only five minutes I could find to post. I luv you all.**

**Sadly I don't own anything...just my ideas. At least I have those right? lol**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

THREE DAYS LATER

Agent Marietta McCabe sat at her desk, face to face with Emily, the mother of Rachel Cassidy. She took a deep breath and began to explain, "We have some good news for you."

Emily's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Have you found Rachel? Do you know where she is?" she inquired.

McCabe's face fell, "No. I'm sorry. But we just got word that there was some activity on Cassidy's credit card. And we're tracking him now. It won't be long before we do find them. I promise."

Emily's face dropped, and sadness filled her eyes. "Please," she begged, "find my baby for me."

– – – – – – – – – –

Brian Cassidy pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned building and glanced through his rear view mirror at Rachel. She was sleeping in the backseat.

He sighed and placed his head on the steering wheel. Nothing was working. Everything was going down the drain. Nothing was going as planned.

He slammed his fist down against. The horn, making Rachel jump out of her sleeping state.

Brian shook his head. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to use his credit card. He knew they'd be coming after him in no time. That they'd burst through the door any moment and draw their guns.

Was there any point in running from the inevitable?

Was there any point in trying to get Olivia back?

Or was it time to end everything?

Rachel curled up in a fetal position in the back seat and looked Brian in the eyes. "I want my mommy."

It had to end.

He would end it all. Once and for all. He couldn't go on any more.

– – – – – – – – – –

Olivia pushed around the mound of mashed potatoes on her plate. She had enough of the hospital cafeteria food. She laid there in a bit of a trance as she looked at the food, yet not really seeing it.

She thought about the last couple weeks of her life an how she almost died. Almost lost everything so good in her life. How she could have the three wonderful babies that she is carrying.

With a slight knock on the door Elliot stepped and took the seat beside her bed. "Hey," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, fully seeing the worry and dismay on her face. He wrapped her hand in his and caressed her palm lightly.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced up into Elliot's deep blue eyes and began to explain, "I don't think I'm ready for this. To be a mother." She looked away from him and continued, " I can hardly get along with your children. I don't know what made me believe that I could become a mother. And now look, we're going to have three little ones." Tears began to fill her eyes.

Elliot was stunned to hear what his wife was saying. "You're wrong." he told her. "You'll make such a wonderful mother. I can tell in the way you talk to the kids. How you run your hand over her stomach. I can see how much love you have in your heart. You'll do perfect.

He gave her hand a slight squeeze and kissed her cheek. "It normal to be afraid. Everyone goes through that. I has petrified before Maureen. No one's a perfect parent Liv. We just learn along the way. And find what's best for us."

Olivia just shook her head. "You don't understand. I never had real parents." Tears continued to twirl down her cheeks. "My mother was an alcoholic and my father, h-he was a rapist. How am I supposed to be a real parent when I never had an example of one? I don't want to become my mother. I don't want our children to hurt the way I did."

Elliot brought her into his embrace and just held her.

"You won't end up like your mother. You have something she never had."

"And what's that?" she mumbled into his neck.

"You have a strength your mother never had. As much as she may have wanted it, she couldn't find it. So she turned to alcohol. You have a will inside of you that has turned you into such an amazing person." Elliot elaborated.

Olivia sniffled.

"And you're not alone. I'm here. And I'll never leave your side. And you have a family, friends, and we'll never let you stray from the right path. We'll always be here for you."

After a few moments of silence Olivia finally smiled, holding onto Elliot's hands she placed them on her stomach. "Can you believe we'll have three little ones?"

Elliot sort of laughed at how quickly Olivia, "And there's no one I'd rather be having them with." He kissed her passionately on the lips then kissed her stomach.

– – – – – – – – – –

"Ms. Cabot please," the nurse pleaded.

"No!" Alex shouted. "I want to go home. Now. There's no point in keeping me locked up in this damn room any longer. You said it yourself, I'm fine!"

"Ms. Cabot, that's my opinion, you have to talk to your doctor before we can discharge you. Please sit back down." The nurse asked, trying to block the door.

"Then where is the doctor huh?" Alex carried on. "I'm perfectly fine. Just some bumps and bruises. And I've ben here for two days already. I'd like to go home now. Why can't I?"

"Because, the doctor has requested that you be evaluated by our hospital shrink." the nurse confused.

Alex stopped in her tracks and looked at the nurse in amazement. "Why?" she questioned. "Does he think something's wrong with me?"

The nurse took in a deep breath, "No. But it's a lot you've been through. You should really talk to someone."

'That's your opinion. I don't have to talk to anyone."

"Ma'am, please, It's for the best. No harm can come out of it."

"Where's my doctor? I want to speak to him." Alex demanded.

"Please-"

"No, you please, stop talking and go get my damn doctor!" Alex shouted, her eyes filling with tears.

"Alexandra..."

"Damn it! Get the doctor!" Alex shrieked, throwing the nurse's clipboard at the wall.

Alex then fell to the floor, resolved to tears. The stress and the angst of the passed couple weeks has just made her so edgy. She'd explode at anyone, anytime.

The nurse knelt beside her. "It's okay sweetie," she breathed. "Come sit down. I'll go get your husband." She led Alex to the hospital bed and sat her down.

Moments later Luke rushed in and wrapped her into a warm, comforting hug. "Baby, It's okay."

"I just want to go home. I want to see Olivia." she sobbed. "I just want to be home with our family and friends."

"I know. I know. I talked to Dr. Harold, he said he thinks it's best if you talked to someone. Then you're free to go home." Luke explained to her. "It's a lot we've all been through, I think you should talk to someone."

"You think I'm crazy too?" she sharply stated.

"I never said that Alex." Luke defended.

"You might as well have!" she exclaimed. "I'm not crazy Luke. You have to believe me. I don't need to talk to anyone. I just need you here with me and I just need to be around the people I love. And I'll be fine. I promise."

"And I am here for you. I always will be. And I don't think you're crazy-."

"Then don't make me talk to anyone Luke." Deep down Alex knew that talking to someone was the right thing to do. But even after years of working for Special Victims Unit and always telling people that talking was always the best thing to do, she couldn't bring herself to admit that.

Luke sighed and looked at his soon-to-be-wife and said, "Okay hun, I won't make you talk to anyone if you don't want to."

"Thank you," Alex whispered, kissing Luke, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

– – – – – – – – – –

"Am I going to see my mommy soon?" Rachel asked.

Rachel was sitting atop a mattress in the corner of the deserted room. The wooden floors squeaked underneath Cassidy's footsteps. And it was chilly in the room.

Cassidy continued to pass up and down the length of the room, a pistol in his hand.

"Am I going to see my mommy soon?" Rachel repeated.

Cassidy glanced at her and shouted, "Shut-up! Can't you see I'm thinking here?!"

Rachel sink back into the corner, squeezing her teddy bear all the more tightly. Tears irked her eyes. "I just want my mommy." he whispered under her breath.

Brian kicked the wooden chair he had been sitting in and point the gun at Rachel. "If you don't shut that hole in your face, I'll shut it for you!"

Rachel let out a small whimper and curled up even smaller.

Cassidy sighed, "What am I going to do?" he mumbled to himself. "It's not worth it . . .it's over . . .there's nothing left . . ."

He gently smacked his head against the wall waving the gun awkwardly in no particular direction. "I screwed everything up . . .with Emily. . .with Olivia . . ."

Rachel looked around the room for some why out. But there was nothing.

Suddenly Brian started laughing. More of a chuckle really.

"You know what's funny? Huh? Do you?" he asked Rachel. After she hadn't answered him he stopped laughing and shouted, "DO YOU?!"

Rachel shook her head in panic.

"I really loved Olivia . . ." his voice trailed off into the stuffy room. "But could she see that I loved her? No . . . she was too busy loving that no good partner of hers . . .Elliot." he looked around in a daze, not really seeing anything.

Rachel sniffled, trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew something was wrong. Something was going to happen.

Cassidy hung his head and called out to nobody, "Why?! Why?!"

He gripped the handle a little tighter and scanned Rachel's facial expression. "I'm sorry sweetie," he whispered in a raspy voice. Tears actually began to fill his eyes. "I'm sorry it has to end this way.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, holding back the tears and the knot in her throat. "I want my mommy! I want mommy!"

Cassidy walked over to her and caressed her hair. "I love you . . ." he uttered. "I never regretted having you. You know that right?"

Rachel began to panic, her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. "Please, Please. I want my mommy. Please . . ." she conveyed frantically.

"I'm sorry . . ."

In that one moment two gun shots rang throughout the heavens.

It was finally over.

– – – – – – – – – –

"When will you be coming home?"

"Not sure, whenever the doctors think I'm healthy enough. They have to make sure the babies are okay."

Elizabeth sat at the end of Olivia's hospital bed, coloring on some paper she was drawing on as she talked to Olivia.

"What are you coloring?" Olivia asked her.

With out looking at Olivia she replied, "A picture of our new family." she held the picture up to show Olivia. She pointed to each person as she explained who they were, "You, Daddy, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, me, Uncle Luke, Auntie Alex, and the three new babies."

Olivia pressed her lips together. "That's beautiful."

Lizzie went back to drawing as Olivia just watched her. She noticed that below her eyes, on her cheek bone, Lizzie had a bruise. And realized that was the mark that Brian Cassidy had left on her. Who knew how many more she had.

"Lizzie, sweetie," Olivia began. "How have you been feeling?"

Elizabeth looked at her baffled. "What do you mean? I'm not sick."

Olivia took a deep breath. She was used to questioning children everyday for her job, but when it came to a child so close to your heart, it felt so much different.

"Uh–I mean," she stuttered. "How have you been doing since you've come home."

Lizzie still looked confused for a minute, then she realized what they were talking about. "Oh, after the bad people had us?"

Licking her lips, Olivia nodded.

"Okay . . . do we have to talk about it now?"

"Not it you don't want to sweetie."

Lizzie put down her crayons and climbed up to Olivia's head. She then nuzzled herself into Olivia's open arms. Together they laid there, not saying a word, but letting go of everything in the past. And preparing for the future.

Things would be different now.

They would be different.

All of them.

– – – – – – – – – –

Luke glanced across the room to his brother. "When does Olivia get to leave?"

Elliot took a sip of his coffee and starred his brother in the eye. "Not sure. Her body went through a hell of a lot and they're still running tests on triplets."

Luke exhaled, "You know, Alex is pregnant."

Elliot took the words in for a moment. "She told you?"

"Yea, when I first say her again in that Police Station."

"Everything just happened so fast, huh?" Elliot stated.

Luke nodded. "It's hard. Because although all this crap has happened and you feel so depressed, you can't be happier because the they're having our children."

"I know what you mean."

Elliot's phone began to ring throughout the hospital.

"Jeez," he mumbled, "Whose calling this late?" It was almost eleven thirty.

"Stabler," he answered. "What happened? Where did you find them? Are they alive?" He asked the person on the other line. "I'll grab Casey and we'll be right there."

He closed his phone and looked at his brother. "They found Cassidy and Rachel."

– – – – – – – – – –

Blood was splattered everywhere.

It was a scene right out of a horror movie.

The little girls teddy bear was still clutched in her hand. It was stained with blood.

The gun rested on the floor beside him. Haunting the officers who walked through.

The air swept through the small room, reminding you of the hollowness that was left there.

Maybe the girl hadn't felt any pain. Maybe it was so fast that she hadn't suffered. Maybe he was the one to suffer. Should he have been the one who suffered? Would that have been enough for the suffering he put everyone else through?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Did he tell his daughter he loved her before it all ended?

No one will ever know.

All they knew now as that a killer had committed suicide and killed a little girl in the process.

– – – – – – – – – –

Agent McCabe was the first on the scene after she got the call. When she first entered the room her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't look at the blood stained floors. When she first got the call she knew this wouldn't be the happy ending everyone wanted.

She knew that in the end, someone would suffer a great loss. But she didn't expect the loss would be a young girls life. She didn't want to believe that a person so young, who hasn't been a teenager, who hasn't been able to have her first crush, to try on lipstick, to go out with friends on a Friday night, who never got the joy to have her first love, would be the one to pay.

But she was the one to pay for this mans heinous crimes.

"Elliot," McCabe greeted as she saw Elliot walk through the door. "I wouldn't go any further," she warned.

"What?" he asked.

"They're both dead." she took a deep breath and continued, "Cassidy shot the girl, then killed himself."

Elliot was speechless. He glanced around Marietta and saw the blood that stained the wood floors. He saw the lifeless legs of the man who tried to kill his wife.

"It shouldn't have ended this way. We should have been able to save her." Elliot commented, anger in his voice. He ran his hand the length of his face.

Marietta placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "Elliot, we tried. There was nothing we could have done."

"We didn't try hard enough!" he shouted, pulling away from her and storming out of the room.

Marietta sighed in disbelief. "Elliot!" she shouted, chasing after him. She pulled him around by his forearm, "You can't beat yourself up about this Elliot! There's nothing you could have done differently." She looked into his sad blue eyes and proceeded, "It's not your fault."

Elliot pulled away from her and continued out the door.

– – – – – – – – – –

Alex walked out of the small room off the corner of the hall and starred at Luke who was waiting for her. She had just finished her first session with Dr. Jackson.

They exchanged glances and without saying a word they enveloped each other in a loving embrace

Things could finally begin to heal.

– – – – – – – – – –

Olivia was fast asleep in her hospital bed when he walked in. She seemed so calm and peaceful for the first time in a long time. He closed his eyes and thought about everything that went on the past couple weeks. How everything changed so quickly.

He slowly climbed on top of the bed and laid down beside her.

He draped an arm around her and left it to hang on her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "You're everything I've been waiting for. And I was so scared I almost lost you." His lips caressed her cheek. "No matter what happens, no matter what comes our way. I'll always be here for you."

Olivia silently stirred in her sleep. Elliot pulled hair out of her face and closed his eyes.

"Come what may, I will love you, 'til my dying day."

* * *

**If you guys luv Moulin Rouge as much as I do, you know where I got that last part from. Sadly this story as at it's end. Except for the Epilogue that's coming:) But don't worry that's not the last you'll be hereing from me. I've got so many more ideas coming and I'm really excited about them. Especially one idea that I'm writing for Rach! Well I look forward to reading your reviews! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Cilla**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

FIVE MONTHS LATER

The hospital room was warm and full of love as they laid there together. The new born triplets of only a few weeks cooed in their parents arms.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered.

Elliot looked at his wife, "For what?"

Olivia stayed silent for a moment as she looked at the babies in their arms. She stroked Michael's head. "For giving me three beautiful children."

Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead and looked down at Ella, Michael, and Cora–his new born triplets.

"Elliot?"

"Uh?"

"Can you singing me a song?" Olivia asked, looking into his deep blue eyes.

Elliot smiled sheepishly, "Really? What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything. Sing something for me, for the triplets, for us." she replied,

Elliot leaned his head back against the bed and thought about it. And he knew exactly what to sing to her.

"Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before," his voice was hushed and raspy.

Olivia smiled as she remembered this song. A song from her favorite movie.

Elliot smiled back and continued the song, "Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything." Elliot's voice cracked a bit as he tried to follow the pitch of the song. "Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love, until the end of time."

The triplets laid quietly while they slept in their parent's arms.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears of joy.

The joy of knowing that she was safe with the people she loved. That everything would start to heal itself. And that everyone was getting a second chance to do things right.

"Come what may . . .Come what may, I will love you until my dying day . . ." he continued.

After a pause Olivia whispered in melody, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,"

They held each others gaze, looking deep into each others eyes and knowing that they'd be together forever. They then began to sing together, "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste . . .it all revolves around you . . ." Olivia smiled and kissed Ella on the forehead.

"And there's no mountain too high, no river to wide . . .sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds my gather and stars may collide . . ."

Memories flooded into their minds. Happy, sad, all of them. Good times, and bad times.

Elliot knew he couldn't make the same mistakes he did before. He knew he would be there for Olivia always and forever. That she would never feel the same pain she felt before. He knew that he'd be there for his children–all of them. That they'd all be closer. He promised himself that he would change things from here on.

Olivia knew she was a changed person. Not just because what happened, but because she was a mother now. She knew she wouldn't end up like her mother. She was stronger then that. And she had someone she knew she could cont on always and forever. Elliot. She knew that they'd get through anything together. And she knew that things between herself and Elliot's kids would change. They'd become closer.

"But I love you," Elliot whispered as his lips brushed lightly against Olivia's skin.

"I love you," she murmured back.

"Until the end of time. Come what may . . .Come what may, I will love you until my dying day. Oh come what may . . .come what may . . .I will love you" their voices slowly faded from the night air and they became more relaxed as they eyes became heavy with sleep.

Olivia looked down at Cora, Ella, and Michael,"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."

"Come what may . . ."

"Come what may,"

They kissed each other good night. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too El," she replied.

And as they fell to sleep with the triplets they whispered to each other, "I will love you, until my dying day"

**THE END

* * *

**

Yea, that's the end. How'd you guys like it? I don't think this chapter was my best writing, I actually had it better in my head, but when I sat down to write it, It didn't quite come out like I planned. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't get Essy to beta this either. Things are just really hectic right now and I only have a few minutes to post. I have many more ideas coming soon so I hope you guys will come back to read what I've got. :) I also just want to say thanx to all of you readers who have stuck with this story from the beginning to the end...and everything in between (you guys know who you are). And Essy, Rach, and Kay for just being so awesome! Hope you enjoyed!

-Peace Out!

-Cilla


End file.
